The Lost Magi
by Muckefuck
Summary: Mafia! Modern AU: In a world controlled by diplomacy, there are mafia families, possessing a knowledge of a great power that was once held in a bloodline that dwindled into nothing. The four reining mafias gathered, founding a group of scientists who were to create this bloodline again. But when the first complete only to vanish, the families fall into chaos. Eventual alaju
1. Chapter 1

Life was hard, that was something that Aladdin had learned well over the years.

Ever since he had been a child, the world had been an exciting and wonderful place. The bright colors of a spring morning would beckon him, the sultry summers would have the bright ocean call to him, summoning him for hours until he would be forced to step back into the house and apologize for leaving his father to play in the sun. Nothing had ever been awful. He had wanted for nothing. Every toy that was on television that caught his eye would soon be his, every person who played with a gadget that he admired, that gadget would be his. There had never been a time when his father had ever left him wanting anything…

Except a friend.

Oh, his father, Ugo had been more than happy to play with him, but they moved often. Sometimes they would live in the middle of a nice quaint town on the harbor, living by the sea. There was one time of course that they had lived in a farm town where there had been a lot of lakes and there had been really nice people who would give them free food every once in a while or invite them over to play. The other children were not so kind to him though.

Ugo said it was because he was special. He was born with the blessing of being an academic mind and being respectful of others. It was also his reason for not letting him cut his hair which was one of the other children's main points of ridicule. After a while, Aladdin had gotten used to the insults, remaining steadfast to his father and ignoring the other people in the world. Yet a friend, just one friend would have been so nice. He would have liked to have shared with someone else.

He donated his toys after he would grow bored with them, giving them to a child who would love them far more than he would. Maybe those kids would have great times playing with the toys and their friends. Perhaps they would feel just a little bit less lonely if they had a toy.

In the end, it was probably that loneliness that started the real problem. It was always the loneliness in him that caused him to leave his father's sights after all.

He had left, wandering out into the grass of the home. They had moved to California. It was overly hot out this morning. That morning had smelled like rain and the ocean. Without any doubt that had been what had made him go to the window. When he had gotten there, he had wandered to the door, slipping his little sandals on and heading out into the morning. He had taken the stairs, wandering down to the beach. His toes met the hot sands only for a smile to hit his face. It was perfect outside, amazing. The great waves crashed against the shore, beckoning him forward.

And with only to much of an eagerness did he go. He wanted to feel the morning waves, feel like he was connected to something far greater. He wanted some kind of purpose and what better thing to give him that sense of excitement than the morning waves? The waver felt nice after a long time sleeping. Between the hot sand and the cool waters, he was in paradise, if only for the time being. His eyes went to the skies as he enjoyed himself, spinning around and splashing in the ocean. He watched a plane pass overhead. He watched a group of seagulls fly overhead. He watched the world around him and sighed to himself a bit.

It was so nice here. Truly it was, but there was just a piece of him that felt missing.

He fell back onto the sand, shutting his eyes as he relaxed. People would just laugh at him if he ever tried to get close to them. He had long hair and he liked to run around in a vest and loose fitting pants. He braided his hair, which for some reason seemed to be a bad thing for boys to do.

He didn't fit in at all with anyone else. There was just himself and Ugo. That was all he needed though. Ugo said he would always be around. With that in mind, he should have felt more at ease. The other seemed to get so sad sometimes though. Maybe that was what was the problem.

He looked around, kicking at some sand as he thought to himself. He knew that Ugo wasn't his real father, but he was close enough. His real father had died. There was no chance for him to come back, but he had Ugo and Ugo had seemed really close to his father.

His mind paused on that melancholy tangent as he saw a large conch shell on the shore. His eyes widened as he moved closer, looking at it with interest. Ugo had said that they were homes for crabs, who traveled like they did, roaming from place to place. His hands wrapped around the colorful shell, picking it up before he turned, running back towards the stairs and heading towards the house. He would have to show Ugo! That would be a great way to start the morning.

Eager to please, he sprinting up the stairs, two at a time. His eyes were on the house up the way. He would have to apologize as well for leaving the house, he knew that, but Ugo always forgave him. He knew that he got bored. That was why their homes were tending to be more and more isolated from the towns and cities now. That way no one would pick on him ever again. He was really nice like that.

Aladdin ran to the driveway and paused, seeing a collection of cars. His eyes went to the house, seeing the front door open. They… had guests? They never had guests though. His heart pounded against his chest as he hurried towards the house. Almost there, he had to stop when he heard a scream pierce the morning air.

"WHERE IS THE BOY?"

Aladdin's ears rang as he ducked behind some bushes. He dropped the shell in his hands, crawling to the stairs of the home and ducking under the paneling. Ugo had done it once when a cat had gotten stuck under there. The cat had been really hidden, it was only its crying that had let them know it had been there. Hopefully it would work for him too. He listened carefully, not wanting to be seen yet when he had sworn that that scream had sounded like Ugo.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

A loud cracking sound was heard, making Aladdin cover his mouth.

"You have property of the Alma Toran corporation. We want it."

"Then contact them."

"You were Solomon's friend. You must have known more about it than anyone. You would have been entrusted to the boy as much as you were entrusted to the rest of his finances. That's why you've been running."

"I wanted a new life. My friend Solomon knew I was a traveler at heart."

"There's a kid's room here. The boy's definitely been here," another voice said, making the one talking to Ugo speak up again.

"Where is the lost magi? Tell us and we won't have to murder you. If you tell us, we will take you both. You can remain together under our corporation's funds."

"There is no lost magi," Ugo replied.

Aladdin frowned at that name, wondering what a magi was when he heard gunshots. His eyes widened as he looked up towards the floorboards underneath the house. Had they… but they…

Ugo.

His heart raced as he listened with bated breath.

"That was pointless use of ammo."

"He wasn't telling me anything. Search the area, we don't have long until the familia comes this way to find the idiot and question him as well."

"Of course."

Aladdin remained still, shaking in the darkness. He felt something slither near his feet, making him quiver more. ugo wouldn't want him to be found by these people. Whoever they were, he was supposed to stay far away from them. He felt his eyes watering a bit as he curled up in the darkness, waiting for them to leave. He listened to their wrecking the house, to their frustrated sounds and yells. He listened to them smash valuables and objects. The clattering rang in his ears. He looked towards the small opening, worrying a bit over whether or not he should try to cover it. There was nothing to cover it with though. He wouldn't run away. They would see him fleeing the area.

Instead he curled up more, waiting.

"They're coming!"

"We need to leave! There's no time for burning the place down. Leave the body for someone else to take care of."

The group went rushing for their cars. Aladdin peeked out of a crack in the bottom of the stairs, seeing the white hooded people running for their cars and driving away as fast as they could. His gaze went to a series of sleeker, more well designed cars, speeding up the hill towards the house. Aladdin watched the cars try to hit the people that had hurt Ugo. The others managed to maneuver around them though, speeding out of the area loudly.

He pressed his hands to the stairs a moment before he heard the others get out of their cars. These people were different. One played with his hair a bit as he shook his head. He moved his sunglasses from his face and cursed loudly. "Damn it all."

"They might have gotten-"

"They probably did… Fuck my life, but we're late to all the shows around the area lately."

Aladdin shivered as he saw the other's angry glare, focusing towards the building.

"You think they left anything behind," the man next to the sunglasses man asked, looking at him. "Sin, we should-"

"I'm going to look before we try any running after. The second squad should be chasing after them anyway. I'll have the police in San Francisco running after them in a heartbeat."

"I will make sure they are informed of the situation."

The second man stayed behind as 'Sin' headed towards the building. His person only seemed to be larger as he moved forward. He was extremely tall, perhaps because of Aladdin's hiding, perhaps because of what had happened; Aladdin stopped watching, waiting for him to leave as well. He wanted to know what was wrong with Ugo. Was Ugo okay?

"We've got a dead one up here, Ja'far!"

Those words rang louder in his ears than the gunshots had. Aladdin broke, beginning to cry a bit. He sniffled, gasping a bit when he heard the other speak again.

"Hello? Where are you?"

He felt his heart racing once more. He hid deeper in the darkness, away from the small opening. The other needed to leave. There was no one that Aladdin could trust right now.

"Ja'far! We have a live one somewhere. I heard crying. Bring Alibaba and help me find them." The sound of footsteps could continue to be heard as the man looked for him. "Hey, I'm not here to hurt ya. I need to know where you are though. Come on, have you ever ridden in a purple Mercedes convertible? I like to drive fast. Are you a car person?"

"Sin, don't be bragging about your new car just because you think it will help us find the person. How do you know it's a kid anyway?" The other person had gotten up to the house fast. Aladdin couldn't hold the air in any longer. He let it out shakily before holding his breath again.

"It's definitely a kid. You can tell from the room next to the bathroom. There was two people here and one's on the ground. They forgot a person. They might know something.

"Sin, if it's a kid, the likelihood that they know anything-"

"I know, but it's something we can spread quietly. There's nothing more interesting than spreading a rumor and watching the other mafia families react."

"That's what led to the death of the Balbadd familia," a third voice told Sin, making him laugh a bit.

"Almost death, you're still around, Alibaba."

Aladdin felt his only chance come up. They were still talking. He would have to leave now. Taking another shaky breath, he hurried to the opening, ducking out and making a run for it. The wind pushed at him, the trees and cover was just up ahead a bit. He had to get-

He fell as something collided with him. Purple hair fell into his face as he began to fall towards the ground. He felt their bodies turn as they fell. His face caught a glimpse of the other man, Sin. The man's face was stoic as he tackled and took the most of the fall.

When they landed, he was on top, but he was trapped against the other's chest. Two people ran out from the house, seeing Sin force them both into a sitting position.

"Hello there, little one," the man who had caught him greeted.

"Let me go," Aladdin said hoarsely.

"Do you live here?"

"No."

The man frowned at him, "See, now why do I believe you are lying to me?"

"Let me go?"

"Did you know Ugo? Why are you here," the man asked, making Aladdin feel like crying more.

"Let me go. Please, let me go."

"He's dead, you know. Lying up there with bullets in his skull."

"SIN!" The white haired man hurried forward, pulling Aladdin away from him as Aladdin felt himself begin to cry. "Damn it all, he's right but that's definitely not your fault, child. Don't cry. Sinbad is just an idiot most of the time." The man hugged him tightly, rubbing his back comfortingly. "What's your name? My name is Ja'far and besides that idiot Sinbad, our other friend with us is Alibaba."

Aladdin shook his head, burying his face into the other man's chest. He couldn't speak, thinking about what had happened. Dead, shot.

"He must have heard, Ja'far. I don't think you can miss hearing guns being fired that easily," the other went quiet though. Aladdin couldn't see what had happened to make him shut up, but he was grateful that he did. It was his fault. He was whatever a lost magi meant. That was what the others had called him. Then Ugo had been lying.

"He's not going to talk now, see what happens when you're a negligent idiot and try to break a child?"

"Hey, I was just trying to get him to tell the truth." Sinbad sighed though, moving forward to pull Aladdin out of Ja'far's arms. "Come here, little one. I'll hold-"

"Take him from me right now, Sin, and I will personally not be responsible for handing this child the weapons that will be the reason for you being a eunuch for the rest of your life."

"Alright, but let's get him out of here."

Aladdin looked up, "But Ugo!"

They all paused, the look on Sinbad's face showing a small smile before he moved forward. "We'll put him in a body bag and take him back with us, if you would like."

Aladdin nodded, clinging to Ja'far still.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"Or your name," Sinbad added.

"…I don't know what happened. I went swimming and came back to find those people… I don't want to talk about it."

Ja'far smiled a bit, patting him in comfort. "Then don't worry about it. We'll take care of Ugo and you can come home with us. You don't have to worry about anything."

Sinbad stood up, sighing as he looked to Alibaba, "It looks like Ja'far is taking command. Let's get that body wrapped up and pray he doesn't mean I have to bleach my trunk later."

"What about information about the lost magi," Alibaba asked.

"We'll find out later," Sinbad replied, leading him away as Ja'far picked up a tense Aladdin, carrying him towards the car. He must have noticed that Aladdin had froze at the name, although he seemed to think it was because Sinbad and Alibaba had headed towards the house.

"Don't worry," Ja'far told him. "We'll take care of you."

Aladdin only nodded, wondering if he should tell them or not. Ugo didn't tell him for a reason, perhaps it was best he kept silent.

Yes, silence seemed golden.


	2. Chapter 2

The seats were of the finest leather. There was a blanket in the back that the man, Ja'far, wrapped around his shoulders. He was left in the back seat as the man climbed into the passenger seat. Now and then, as the two outside were working, Ja'far would look back and smile to him a bit. "Are you hungry for anything this morning?"

Aladdin shook his head, curling up into a ball in the back. He held onto the door, making the other look a bit more anxious. It was a nice comforting thought though, to be able to just open the door and run for it. His eyes remained on the man in the front of the vehicle though.

"Do you want to have some of my water?" The man held up a bottle, frowning at him a bit more. "Come on, now. There's no need for you to be quiet. I can assure you that we are nothing like those men-"

"Those men didn't like you."

The other smiled a bit as Aladdin said that, nodding. "They wouldn't. We are actively trying to keep them out of the area and out of the lives of the people. They're monsters more than people." Ja'far sighed. "You don't have to speak to me, but please at least talk to one of the other two. You'll give Sinbad a great deal of anxiety if you don't and he's hard enough to get to stay on task when he's in a good mood."

Aladdin just looked towards the others as the doors were opened, Sinbad and Alibaba climbing in and buckling up. Ja'far sighed, retreating to his proper position in his seat. He looked over at Sinbad and shook his head, making the other frown. Their bodies seemed to be almost mirroring one another, both of them taking the same posture as they looked towards the outside. Ja'far's left hand went to Sinbad's right arm, rubbing it in comfort a bit as the man started the car engine. The whole car seemed to spring to life. Spinning around quickly before the scenery raced past them at breakneck pace.

There was no turning back. With the clothes on his back and three complete strangers, he would have to find out what to do with himself. Everything was so daunting from this point. There were so many unknowns.

Who will watch over him, Aladdin thought as he stared at the others. His hands inched the blanket closer. He'd never been this alone before. It felt like there was oceans of isolation between himself and these people. If felt like there was just too much of a difference between himself and them. Who would be his friend?

'You are unique. They just couldn't understand that about you,' Ugo had told him a thousand times before. What would make these people think differently of him? They were all adults by the looks of it. They were all so serious, so caught up in their own world and yet he was here in the car with them. They were going somewhere and all Aladdin could do was sit there in this position and ponder what would be his fate. He felt bitter, angry at those hooded men who had taken Ugo from him.

"Hey," the blond, Alibaba looked over at him, grinning a bit as he moved a bit closer and grabbed a bag from the floor of the car. "You want to play a game or something?"

"Hmm?"

The man smiled a bit as he reached into his bag and pulled the handheld game system out. He held it out, offering it to him. "It's just an old tetris game, but I find it helps me when I'm stressed out."

"No thank you," Aladdin replied, curling up in the blankets a bit more.

"I have other games probably if you want to play something else."

"I'm not in a game mood."

The driver looked back at them, Sinbad's eyes flashing a bit before he was looking back at the road. "Leave him be, Alibaba. Let him mourn in peace."

"No one needs to be mourning." Alibaba glared up at the man before he looked at Aladdin. "I know it's really hard, but I've been where you are right now and I know what it feels like. You just have to keep your head up and keep going. Don't let the death drag you down. The man gave his life for you, take what he gave and be grateful. He would never have wanted you to cry, would he?"

"No, he wouldn't."

"See!" The blond smiled at him more, moving over in his seat to hug him. "There there, kid. Whatever you want to do, don't let the death kill you. The guy wanted you to live and he did everything in his power to let you be sitting here now."

Aladdin looked up at him a moment before nodding, smiling a bit. "You're right. Thanks."

"Like I said, I've been in your shoes before. It sucks. No one should go through that kind of thing."

Aladdin went to speak when the man in the passengers seat smacked Sinbad. Ja'far's face in a dead-set glare. "Sin! What have I said about speeding?"

The driver winced. "Ja'far! It's only fifteen over."

"Fifteen too close to getting us all pulled over. Slow it down!"

Sinbad looked like he was having his favorite toy taken away. His face fell into a deep frown as he forced himself to slow the car down. His body seemed to physically droop in his seat as he went at the same speed as the cars around them. His head shook a bit as he sighed. "You aren't even a cop anymore."

"Yes and whose fault is that?"

"To be fair, you get to boss them around in your current position. You never have to answer to any of them or abide by their rules."

"Don't change the subject. Now I'm having to sort your finances. That's not a trade up-"

"You hated watching that one road day after day. My coming and finding you was a blessing in disguise." The man looked over at him as they stopped for a light, leaning over the console in between them to cup the other's face. He pressed a kiss to the other's lips before grinning. "You went from being trapped in a rut of a life on the side of the road to being able to go see the world and have it in the palm of your hand."

"…Sin, you pay attention to the road or I will take this car away from you quicker than I took away your purple motorcycle."

The man laughed a bit before looking back at the others. "Hungry? I'm feeling some breakfast out. We'll grab something-"

"SIN! We have a damn body in the trunk! We're not stopping at In-N-Out for food before we go home!"

"I'm so hungry, Ja'far." Sinbad looked over at him as the light remained red. "Can't we just-"

"Green light," Ja'far interrupted to say, pointing at the road. The man driving sighed, pressing down on the accelerator. His gaze flickered to Ja'far when they passed the food place that Ja'far had mentioned, watching him tense up slightly. They passed another restaurant, once more with the man looking over at the other. Alibaba grinned a bit as he watched as well. His hands holding that handheld device and playing Tetris.

Ja'far looked at them all a moment before he turned on the CD player, wincing as loud music came out.

It was like the man had turned on the driver, Sinbad's features immediately brightening. His hands drumming on the steering wheel in time to the music for a second as he grinned. "That's my Jaffy."

"Of all things! Sin! This is not a time for your loud music!" The man went to turn it down only for Sinbad's hand to stop him.

"We need the liveliness! Listen to that sax, Ja'f. Listen to it and love it."

"I hear it every single day."

Sinbad looked back at them, speeding the car up as he spoke towards Aladdin, "Have you ever had a crepe?"

"A what?" Aladdin stared at him in confusion, only making him grin as he turned back towards the road, ignoring the man next to him as he made a wild U-turn around in the road, speeding in the opposite direction.

"SIN! SLOW DOWN BEFORE YOU KILL US ALL!" Ja'far was holding his seat.

"We don't have eggs, Ja'far. Gotta have eggs for crepes."

"I WILL DO ANYTHING IF YOU SLOW THE HELL DOWN AND DRIVE AT HUMAN SPEEDS!"

The car immediately slowed. Sinbad looked over at him and smiled a bit. "You know the love's mutual, right Ja'far?"

"I'm not so sure about your love for me when we reach 90 on the highways." Ja'far looked about ready to force Sinbad to pull over and let him out with that statement, shaking his head. "I went shopping this morning, Sin. We should have eggs."

"Spartos and I might have gotten into a thing this morning."

"…Your precious literary professor? Are you trying to lie to me on purpose or are you just trying to make it so that we don't get home in a reasonable time?"

"A little of both honestly."

"…Sin, the longer it takes the more likely that your trunk will be stained."

The driver shook his head. "Sacrifices, Ja'far. We all have to make sacrifices."

Ja'far gave him a look, "if only your liquor and gambling was so easily thwarted like your concern for your car is."

Aladdin found himself watching the banter, seeing Ja'far sneak his hands to the volume control and turn it down low. He watched as the duo up front bickered and laughed at one another. His gaze went to the blond, but Alibaba seemed to be completely into his game, not even looking up for a moment.

They all didn't seem too bad. Even as they made it to a small store and Ja'far ran inside for a moment, Aladdin found himself moving away from the door, sitting more normally in a seat than being curled up and ready to bolt.

Sinbad looked back at him and smiled a bit. "What's your favorite kind of toppings on food?"

Aladdin stared at him, blinking at the question. "I don't know…"

"Chocolate pudding, strawberries, nutella, banana?"

"I'm not sure."

Sinbad shook his head. "We'll just have an assortment then, alright?"

Aladdin nodded, but the man seemed to want more of a response.

"What would you like to drink with it?"

"Water will be fine."

Sinbad shook his head, "Water? Come on now, water's for fish. Let's go a bit wild. I've got some grape juice and all sorts of different drinks back home. I bet we have some apple juice if you think that would be better."

"I'll be fine with some orange juice," Alibaba cut in, earning a laugh from Sinbad.

"I'll be fine with whatever you have." It wasn't like he had any room to make demands. He didn't want to bother them.

"Come on now…" Sinbad paused, "Can I know your name at least? You haven't told us anything about yourself." He remained silent, making the purple haired man frown a bit. "My name's Sinbad. I am a person of old money. I like watching my friends in their respective sports, gambling, and I love my fast cars. You already were in here with Ja'far alone, but in case he didn't tell you, he's my accountant. He's also my partner. Alibaba is from southern Europe. He's from another old family, but they ended up being wiped out because of circumstances so he's staying with me."

Aladdin nodded.

"Can you tell me anything about yourself," Sinbad asked, fully turned around in his seat, standing on his knees a bit with his arms on the console of the car so he could lean into the back seat more. "Favorite food? Favorite animal? Name? Age? Favorite color?"

"He'll talk to us when he's ready," Alibaba cut in, sparing Sinbad a look before he was playing his game once more.

"…My name is Aladdin. I like fruits? I think cats are okay, I guess." They couldn't ask him what his name was anymore. He had at least answered their main question directed at him.

The other seemed remarkably happy with that, smiling broadly at him. He reached over to wiggle one of Aladdin's knees a bit. "That's the spirit. Well, Aladdin, welcome to the Sindrian familia. We're going to be best buds from this point on, alright? You need anything, just let me know. We'll look out for one another and have a great time."

"Sindrian familia?"

"Yes," Sinbad grinned, "I named my little family around me that includes all of my friends. We're the Sindrian familia."

"We're basically important private people," Alibaba clarified, making Aladdin nod.

"Yes, we're the big dogs in the country. We're the best of the best and nothing can ever take us dow-"

The car door opened, Ja'far slipping inside once more before looking over at the man. "What are we talking about?"

"The boy's name is Aladdin and I was just telling Aladdin about the family." Sinbad grinned brightly, making Ja'far smile a bit.

"Yes, well… let's see how well he puts up with your gambling and drinking problems. If anything, he can remain by my side where things are a little less out of control."

"You make it sound like I have a problem."

Ja'far sighed, "You do have a problem, just no one wants to force you to change your ways."

The car headed back onto the roads, passing by scenery. Aladdin's gaze went to the window as the others spoke to one another. Ja'far talking to Sinbad mostly as they headed off through the cityscape. Aladdin's eyes wandered over the places outside as Alibaba leaned over to point out places.

"That's the Opera house, have you ever been?"

Aladdin shook his head as he saw the pretty building, staring at the people walking into and out of it as they drove by. "I haven't. Is it fun?"

"Oh yeah, if you don't mind long hours of listening to music in a seat." Alibaba shrugged. "I'm not really a big music person, but it's a nice looking place."

"Where are we going," Aladdin asked the blond.

"We're going to head home. It's in the Lamorinda area. It's nice enough. We tend to have a lot of the houses in the area though so it isn't like we have to worry about mean neighbors or anything."

"Is it by the beach?"

"Ah, no." Alibaba shook his head. "If you want to go to the beach though, we can go any time."

The two in the front had gone silent, listening to them talk in the back. Sinbad's eyes seemed to glance back at him in the rear-view mirror. Ja'far's head was turned a bit as though to speak to the man, but he didn't say anything.

They headed quietly towards the private area, driving back to the furthest building in the collection of homes. It was further than the rest, with a longer driveway. The building seemed to tower over them, yet they drove around, Ja'far holding up a door opener before the garage opened, letting them park inside. He looked over at Sinbad and shook his head. "I will call someone to come and begin digging a grave."

"I'll be getting him to somewhere not in my trunk then." Sinbad looked towards the backseats. "Alibaba, if you'll take Aladdin in for now."

"Sure, should I just let him take whatever room is open for now?"

"Yeah," Sinbad and the rest of them were opening the doors, getting out. Aladdin followed suit as Sinbad spoke to him. "Aladdin, if you want anything, just let someone know, alright? We'll get whatever you want."

"Alright!"

The blond was at his side in moments, leading him inside as the other two continued to talk. His eyes drifted back to the car one last time before he looked forward, looking at the place he had been brought to.

At least everyone was nice.


	3. Chapter 3

He was left in the bedroom, Alibaba having to leave to do something. Alone there, Aladdin began to look around at the various things. It was mostly empty. The bed was what called to him more than anything. He ran for it after searching through the drawers in the room. His face hit the bed before he was curling up, enjoying the warmth. The pillows were more comfortable than anything he had ever felt before. The sheets were as soft as Ugo's had been whenever he had had a nightmare. Everything about the room was perfect.

His body curled up under the sheets. His eyes closed, trying to imagine a warmth in the bed sheets with him. He imagined that Ugo was there with him, comforting him after a bad dream. There was always one every now and then. His dreams were always surrounding the same nightmare, one that would send shivers down his spine and him running for his adopted father.

A tube of glass around him, filled with water, wires coming out of him every which way, keeping there in suspension; he would find himself trapped within. His hands would be unable to move, to pound against the glass or even pull the wires out. He couldn't speak, but he could see people. He could them talking and pointing. He could see some laughing. He would always wake up and run to Ugo for comfort.

If only this was another dream. He could imagine having run to Ugo's bed and curling up against him, crying into his arms about the nightmare. "I'm scared, Ugo-kun," he murmured. "I don't want to be alone."

Ugo would have chuckled at him, pulling him a bit closer and kissing his forehead. There wasn't a doubt in Aladdin's mind that the other would tell him that he was being silly and that he wasn't going anywhere. 'I'll be right here in the morning' he would say. It would be so comforting to have him say that, to smile at him. Aladdin wanted to have him here now.

He felt the first of his tears fall as he held onto the truth of this. He couldn't close his eyes and pretend it was all a bad dream. Alibaba had been right though. He had to keep going. Ugo had given everything for him. He had gone above and beyond being a father, Aladdin had to keep his head up and keep going. He would do that for Ugo. If only for him, he would continue to function. He would find out what those people wanted and he would make sure that they were stopped because killing people was unforgivable. He would find out what it meant to be this lost magi that they had spoken about or if it was something/someone else. Maybe Ugo had been telling the truth and it was someone else.

He nodded to himself, snuggling a pillow closer as he shut his eyes, letting himself drift towards sleep. Everything would be easier with sleep. Whether it was dealing with the pain, facing the future, or just being able to be more awake; it would all be easier in the morning. He could do this. He could do anything he set his mind to.

He dreamed of nothing, the darkness chasing after him. He imagined the world completely blank, an open canvas. There was nothing set in the background, nothing planned, and nothing set in stone. It was all open, all up to him. He remained there, wondering to himself as he dreamed away. Arms wrapped around his person, a soft voice telling him to relax and not think too much. Things would be okay.

His eyes opened as he slowly realized there was no one around him in his dream. There was nothing, just as there had been in the beginning. Darkness had been around him, now receding as he opened his eyes. The ceiling came into view, arms wrapped around him on both sides. he looked around himself, frowning as he saw the duo with him. Sinbad was lying on one side, Ja'far on the other.

"Hmm?" Ja'far sat up a bit, looking over at him. "Are you alright, Aladdin? Do you want a glass of water or anything?"

"I'm okay… what are you both doing in here?"

"Sin found you tossing around in your sleep. I guess I fell asleep as well." He smiled a little. "I'm sorry if we bothered you."

"I don't mind," he cuddled a bit closer to Sinbad, enjoying being hugged. It had been kind of nice to have someone there to hold him. Patting the bed and pulling at the sheets, he motioned for Ja'far to climb into the bed more. "You don't have to sleep over the covers."

"I shouldn't," Ja'far argued. "It's your room, not mine. I should have gone to bed when I was feeling fatigued. I'll pull Sinbad out of bed and head for my own room."

"I don't actually mind-"

"Get back in the bed, Ja'far." Sinbad spoke, making Aladdin jump. He looked back to find the man grinning a bit. "Sorry, kid, but you looked a little lonely rolling around on the bed by yourself so I thought it might be nice to have someone here."

"Thanks."

The grin on Sinbad's face said that he would do it any time.

"Aladdin's a big kid. He doesn't need us sneaking in while he sleeps and curling-"

"Ja'far, we'll only ask you one more time before we'll have to take matters into our own hands." Sinbad's warning came with a look in Aladdin's direction. Was he supposed to nod or something? He nodded to the man and saw the grin on the other's face only increase more. Hopefully he hadn't gotten Ja'far into any trouble or anything.

The man defiantly crossed his arms. His eyes flashed as he spoke, "what can you do? I'm going to go back to my own roo-"

The man didn't get to finish. Sinbad gave a quick "now" and jumped at the man, tackling him to the ground as Aladdin looked at him for guidance. He watched the two of them roll across the floor, a flash of silver visible before Sinbad was handcuffed on the floor. Ja'far looked down at him as Sinbad laughed hard, his face pressed against the wood flooring. "You'll never guess, Ja'far, but this is kind of a turn on with you. I miss your uniform though."

Ja'far leaned down and smirked a bit as he spoke in that calm voice of his. "I told you not to ever tackle me. You don't honestly think I'm not prepared to have you tied up for taking the element of surprise?"

Sinbad was only laughing a bit more, rolling over and wrapping his legs around Ja'far. "Caught you."

"Can we go back to sleep soon?" Aladdin looked between the two a moment before sighing. He yanked his covers back over his head and listened to the two bicker for a while longer. Their voices were lower, accompanied by the sound of metal being unlocked. They returned after several moments, Sinbad first, crawling behind him; then Ja'far climbed in and hugged him from his front. He was soon sandwiched between the two gentlemen, his eyes shut tight as he slumbered.

Morning came, but when Aladdin opened his eyes, the two were gone. A set of clothes were sitting in a chair next to the bed though. A note laid on the clothes, waiting to be read as Aladdin sat up and looked around. He slid to the edge of the bed, reading the note before a small smile graced his features.

_A neighbor girl left some food for you._

_We'll be working if you need us._

_Hope these clothes fit._

Aladdin climbed off the bed and picked up the nice looking clothes, his hands running over the shorts suit's fabrics. It was really rather nice looking. He would have to be careful not to get it stained or anything.


	4. Chapter 4

The place was full of people. All sorts of people. There were tall people with muscles, there were short people with scars. There were people who had hair of several colors and there were people whose hair was devoid of all color. There were people sitting at the tables of the kitchen, people who were lounging in the living room. There were people who were arguing. People were everywhere and Aladdin found himself moving around them all, looking for Alibaba or Ja'far, someone he knew.

It was in doing so that he ran into the woman who was wandering around. Their bodies collided when he was trying to sneak out of the living room. He fell back, unable to comprehend what was happening. The air flew passed him for a moment as he realized only barely what had happened. Yet the woman didn't let him fall so simply. Her arms shot out, wrapping around him to prevent him from getting hurt. They both fell to the floor in a clatter though, the woman not suspecting him to fall against her. The others reacted in a flash, guns pointed, gazes locked on them. The men and women in the room stared over at them both before a white haired man laughed a bit.

"We're good. We're good. Put the arms away, boys. I've got this." He moved forward passed the others and leaned down, offering a hand to both of them. "Well good morning, Morgiana. Stranger boy."

"Hi," Aladdin said bashfully, accepting the help to his feet. "My name is Aladdin. I was brought here with Alibaba, Ja'far, and Sinbad."

"The name's Sharrkan," the white haired man replied with a sly grin. He tossed his hat on Aladdin's head before he looked over at the woman. "You alright, Morgiana?"

"Ah, yeah." She shook her head a bit before smiling over at Aladdin. "Sorry about that. I should have been paying more attention. Do you want me to get you-"

"You don't have to get the kid anything," Sharrkan interupted to say. He stood the girl up and slapped her ass. "Go spend time with my student or something and stop trying to do everyone's work for them. Geez, what kind of human trafficking slum was using you for anything like cleaning guns?"

The woman blushed, looking away as Aladdin frowned. "Human trafficking?"

"Ah, shit." Sharrkan shook his head. "Forget I said anything Aladdin. I'm being stupid again."

"Not like you don't do that all the time," a woman nearby piped up, making the white haired man growl. His eyes darkened, his face developing a fierce glare as he looked over in her direction, now ignoring both Morgiana and Aladdin in lieu of the woman.

"What are you trying to say, you old witch?"

"I'm just saying that you don't have too much going on up in that head of yours… or anything really." the woman smiled as she turned back to reading her book, adjusting the police uniform she was wearing. "You aren't very talented at much of anything. If I had to count, I would say I've had to bail you out of getting almost arrested for gun possessioin… eight times this month? Nine?"

"It's not my damn fault the Kou familia has been treading around in our territory, Yamuraiha."

The woman laughed mockingly. "Treading in our territory? You make it sound like we own this town."

"Well if the shoe fits."

"How cute," Yamuraiha replied, closing her book and smirking at him. "Do you tell all the women that when you try to go get laid?"

"It would probably work better than you boring them to death with the laws of California." Sharrkan stood up, walking over to her and towering over her. "'You'll never guess what loop holes this town left. I could go shoot someone's balls off and get away with it'. So bright, yet you scare all your dates away saying that kind of shit."

She blushed, glaring harder at him as Aladdin turned away from their bickering. Aladdin headed in the direction he had seen the woman before run off to, seeing her working in the kitchen with some others. He looked around a bit before he felt a hand rest upon his shoulder.

"Aladdin," Sinbad greeted. "Can we talk?"

"Uh…sure." Aladdin looked towards Morgiana for a moment before he was steered through the building, into a room with a desk and two seats. "What did you want to talk about-"

"Can you tell me what Ugo was doing in this area?" The man began without preamble.

"We moved here. Ugo-kun and I liked to move a lot."

"Why though? Did he have something? Did he tell you about where he used to work?"

"We moved… we moved around because I get picked on a lot." Without a thought, Aladdin's hands were on his hair, stroking his braid as he looked down. "People are really mean. I don't know what you all have planned for me, but please at least leave me with someone as kind as Ugo-kun… He was a father to me."

The other's gaze softened a bit more as he moved across the room, sitting backwards in the chair and rubbing his shoulder in comfort. "Relax, you can stay here with us. You don't have to go anywhere. We're just all wondering what had brought Ugo into this area. He was our only lead to find a young person. We don't know anything about them, gender, height, looks. We haven't a clue if they are even truly real and alive, but we thought Ugo would know."

"…I don't think I can be any help to you."

"That's alright. You're enough help by just saying that you don't know. That means that either your father wasn't involved or he was just very good at covering his tracks." Sinbad smiled. "That leaves me with one very big question though."

"What's that?"

"Do you mind telling me about Ugo over ice cream?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ice cream?

Aladdin looked over at the man in surprise, hearing his stomach growl at the thought of the cold food being fed to him. He was so hungry. "Can we get some ice cream?" Aladdin smiled at him. "If it isn't any trouble-"

"Ah, trouble? Aladdin, you have to be kidding me. We'll get the best ice cream in this whole entire city! We're talking the most delicious stuff your mouth will ever be graced with tasting." Sinbad bent over and met his gaze at an equal height. "We're talking the fluffiest, richest flavors over your taste buds. The most chocolaty of chocolate, the most tangy of mango flavors, the most strawberry of strawberry flavors. I'm telling you, we'll make a whole day of it if you want. We'll eat through a bucket of the stuff and take another back here for tomorrow."

"Can we?!" He could picture it now. The two of them would have a mountain made entirely of ice cream, with large cherries the size of his head. They could have some pretty ladies helping to pour chocolate syrup on every once in a while. Maybe Sinbad would be really fun and want them to eat with them both as well! That would be great! He could see the thousands of flavors stacked one on top of another, reaching into the heavens with all those flavors. Pastachio to fudge, sherbet to chocolate, vanilla to marshmallow.

"Come on, Aladdin!" Sinbad picked him up, setting him on his shoulders and grinning brightly.

"Wait! Weren't we going to do something in here?" Aladdin looked around the plain, slightly dark room before the man shook his head.

"I was going to see if you were the person we were looking for," Sinbad replied, making Aladdin freeze. "ah, but you can't be. You're far too young." Sinbad looked up at him and smiled. "You have Ugo's hair color too. I doubt you are who we are looking for. Still, you'll always be welcome to stay here and we shall go on many adventures alright? Any time, any way you want; just don't let Ja'far tell you that I'm too busy."

"Okay." Aladdin smiled at him more, but the feeling of what he knew was bothering him. Was he not who the other was looking for then? He wasn't this lost magi? He felt bothered by the questions running around in his head. There was no way that Ugo would have kept something like that from him, and yet he couldn't help but to feel like there was something to the search everyone seemed all of the sudden to be doing.

Sinbad led him back to that purple mercedes in the garage, unlocking it with the keys from the hook on the wall. Aladdin was set down only to be placed in the passenger side. He wiggled on the leather interior, looking around the car a bit happier this morning. There were loads of buttons and dials. There was a nice black interior that seemed to be brand new from the looks of it. Even as Sinbad hopped in the car, setting the top down; Aladdin found himself unable to sit still.

"Let's park us at the beach when we eat, alright?"

"Yes!" Aladdin cheered before Sinbad turned on the radio. With only a pause for Sinbad to hand Aladdin some sunglasses and put a pair on himself, they sped backwards out of the garage. Without preamble, they were flying out of the driveway and out to the streets.

The wind whipped their hair as they went. The sun gazed down at them. It was so hot outside, but the wind made it perfect. They went down one road after another, passing and honking at police cars as they went. A couple chased after them down streets, sirens going. Yet it just made the trip that much quicker. Aladdin watched them, seeing his own braid whipping in the wind as they went.

It was only a matter of time before they made it to the ice cream shop. Sinbad pulled them over, slowing down as they reached the building and setting them into park.

"That was so cool," Aladdin yelled, his hearing still half gone from the ride there. The wind had been far too loud.

Yet Sinbad just laughed, nodding. "I know! I do it every day."

Aladdin went to speak when they had a bike park next to them. Aladdin's gaze went to the thing immediately. His eyes widened at the other.

There was like a lack of light around the other's person. His body seemed to almost vibrate in place. The person's head was under a helmet, making it impossible to see their expression, yet their person. It was like he was some kind of light made of darkness. There was so much black to their person. He watched as the other lifted the helmet from their person. Pale skin met his gaze, the other's eyes had red over them, like makeup.

Sinbad looked behind them before sighing. "So much for something fun to do for the day." He looked over at Aladdin and frowned, "Are you alright?"

"Ah, yeah." Aladdin climbed out of the car and waited as Sinbad set the roof back into place, locking the vehicle. His person seemed more tense, his face facing away from the other man even as the stranger looked over at him. There was some kind of recognition.

Aladdin smiled at Sinbad, "I want to get peach ice cream!" Peaches sounded good. It was different than normal.

That, of all things, seemed to glue the other's attention to him. The other man's mouth dropped in shock. Bright red eyes stared at him in shock, face visibly pale.

"Peach ice cream," Sinbad whined. "You don't want that. Let's get some chocolate or something. I know they have a kind here with huge fudge chunks in it."

"Fudge chunks?" Aladdin grabbed Sinbad's offered hand and let the man drag him towards the place. "How big is huge?"

"As big as golf balls," Sinbad replied, opening the door.

"Oi! Idiot! It's rude to ignore people!" The voice said it loudly, making it impossible for anyone to miss. A few heads turned towards the doorway as Sinbad looked behind them, frowning at the stranger. "What is it, Judal? I have no time for your complaining nor do I have the patience."

"So cruel," Judal moved forward, his gaze falling to Aladdin. "Who's the Chibi?"

"A guest of mine," Sinbad replied, pushing Aladdin behind him. Aladdin found his arms wrapped around Sinbad's waist. "Do you have something to talk about Judal or were you just following us here for fun?"

"Perhaps I was in the mood for some ice cream as well? Did that cross that thick skull of yours?"

"Speeding for ice cream at the same place as-"

Judal knelt down though, ignoring Sinbad in lieu of looking at Aladdin. "Well, hello there. Who are you?"

Sinbad's hands kept Aladdin from looking at the man and answering. He was pushed towards the counter instead as the purple haired man glared at Judal. "If you wish to speak with him, you will have to set up a time with Ja'far. I'm sure Ja'far would be more than happy to work a time out with you."

"If by work a time out, you mean chop my balls off," Judal stared at him with a bored expression. "You're being so secretive about him. Should I wonder what value the child holds that you aren't telling me?"

Aladdin looked at the man, feeling Sinbad hesitating a moment before he motioned for Judal to follow him towards the bathroom. Sin only paused from heading that way to hand Aladdin some money. "Buy us both a large thing of ice cream, alright?"

"Ah… sure!" Aladdin smiled at him a moment before Sinbad looked to Judal. The black haired man followed, smirking and giving Aladdin a signal for one moment. It was only after they vanished towards the bathroom that Aladdin turned and ordered for them.

The person got him the order quickly enough making Aladdin hesitate a bit as he looked around. No one seemed to be coming for some reason. Judal and Sinbad had been in the bathroom for a few minutes already. Hopefully things were-

"No peach flavor?"

Aladdin spun around in surprise as he heard the man speak, Judal looking down at him in disappointment.

"And here I thought you had said something about wanting that flavor."

"Ah, the kind I got is fine." Aladdin shook his head and watched the other order a tub of ice cream himself. "Why are you so dark?"

"Huh?" Judal looked over at him and laughed a bit. "You might need your eyes checked, I'm not black."

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant why is your person so dark? Normally everyone has white around them."

"…Hey," Judal's lip twitched as he looked down at him. "Your friend is busy in the bathroom. Have you ever riden on a motorcycle before?"

"A motorcycle? Those are dangerous. They get into crashes a lot and then you get hurt. I'd rather not ride one."

"That's only if someone not experienced is driving. We'll be fine. You seemed to enjoy the ride in Sinbad's car." Judal threw his cash at the man behind the counter and grabbed his purchase. "Come on, Chibi. I know some people that are far more fun than that idiot you're here with. What do you say?" The man held out his hand and Aladdin looked at it for a moment. He reached out, putting his hand into the other's before he felt it. There was a great stabbing pain that came from that hand, trying to run through him. All Aladdin could do was shut his eyes, trying to push it away and feeling the pain try to become greater. He opened his eyes to see if the other was feeling it and saw the man's eyes practically dancing under those lashes. His smile was becoming a grin. "Well aren't you interesting."

Aladdin pulled his hand away, taking a few steps back before he turned, sprinting for the door. He could feel rather than hear the other following in close pursuit. He pushed the door to close behind him, he hurried towards Sinbad's car and hid on the other side of it, looking down towards the underside of it for a moment before he heard Sinbad's voice.

"Aladdin!"

"Damn," Judal's voice replied before it went up to a more audiable level. "Idiot, what took so long. Your little friend was getting lonely." Judal moved over to the other side of the car, wrapping his arms around Aladdin's person. He leaned closer, speaking quietly. "If you want to know who you are, Chibi, then when I swing by the house tonight, meet me outside."

He pulled away with that, giving a wave towards Sinbad before one leg swung over the bike. The helmet was back on the man's head. The ice cream he had gotten was left in Aladdin's hands. The man pulled away on his bike and sped off, showering a nearby police car with rocks as he turned out of the parkinglot to the place. Sinbad rushed over to Aladdin's side and knelt down a bit. "Are you alright," he asked, his gaze filled with concern.

"Yeah, I think so. Who was he?"

"His name is Judal. He's a magi for another family." Sinbad shook his head. "If you would like, we can go home."

"Ah," Aladdin gaped at him, "what about the beach?"

"You still want to? Even after seeing him?"

"He didn't seem to hurt me," Aladdin lied. He shook his head. "He seemed really strange, but I don't think that should stop our trip to the beach."

The man looked down at him for a moment, perhaps gauging his words or his expression, but after a moment he just laughed. He pat Aladdin's back and opened the car door for him.

"Alright then. We've got a date with the sunny shores of this city. We'll have a good chat about fun things we've done before and then we'll even torture ol' Ja'ffy by getting him some fine dining." Sinbad smirked, "You want to know what the best thing about getting Ja'far food is?"

"What is it?"

"He gets really red in the face about it. He's bad at thanking people."

Aladdin laughed a bit with him, glad that Sinbad was driving a bit slower as they headed to the coast. He watched the many buildings pass. He watched the cars going down the roads with them. With his head moving in time with the music Sinbad had playing, Aladdin grabbed one of the spoons they had with their ice cream and began to chow down. Sinbad hadn't been kidding. Everything was delicious.

He was so distracted that by the time their car was parked and Sinbad was grabbing a spoon, Aladdin found himself halfway through the container of peach ice cream.

"You got peach?" Sinbad shook his head. "Did you try the chocolate ice cream yet?"

"I really like this flavor though." Aladdin glanced at the chocolate as Sinbad opened it up and began to eat. The man held his own spoon in offering for Aladdin.

"Come on, Aladdin. Look at the fudge chunks and syrup. It's definitely more tasty than what you're eating."

It wasn't, but Aladdin lied just to make Sinbad happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Sinbad seemed to believe him about the ice cream, even though Aladdin went back to eating the peach ice cream again. Sinbad drove them to the ocean coast, parking near the shore so they could watch the waves as they ate. The white sands were crashed against by those powerful waves, the storm clouds in the distance making it look like the sunny weather would soon be at an end.

"So he didn't say anything to you?" Sinbad asked, referring to Judal earlier.

"No, he was being really strange. Do you know him that well?"

"He's trouble," Sinbad told the boy. "I can tell you that now. He's known for being a magi himself, but I think he's just kind of a mess. He's been trouble since I first met him."

"So he's a bad person…" That would explain why he had seemed so dark, but yet… He bit his lip. There seemed to be something more. The other knew more about magi. There had to be something that he knew that Sinbad didn't. He had said he knew who he was.

"He's not a good person, Aladdin." Sinbad bit into his ice cream a bit more, licking his lips before he spoke again, "I want to know a bit more about Ugo though. Can you tell me about him? I buried him near the house and I have a friend bringing a gravestone for him, but I feel like that doesn't do him enough justice. He obviously meant so much to you." He smiled over at Aladdin. "So I think it would be best if you could tell him some good memories of him you have of him, just to let me know what kind of good man I have in my yard. I want to know who raised a kind boy like you."

Aladdin smiled at him as he said such nice things, looking down at the ice cream in his hands. "Ugo was a good person. He took me away a long time ago when my father… well, he didn't make it. I don't know what happened to my father, but he didn't make it long enough for me to meet him. Ugo took really good care of me though. He was always getting me toys and singing me songs. He brought me lots of books to read and we travelled around a lot. He taught me how to swim and how to ride a bike. He like to live away from big cities because Ugo didn't like the violence and didn't want me to be hurt. He used to live in a city when he was little and said it wasn't fun." Aladdin played with the spoon for his ice cream, swirling it around the container.

"Sometimes," Aladdin continued, "boys would pick on me because of my hair or because I liked to dress the way I want. I wanted to cut my hair because of them, but I really like my hair the way it is."

"It suits you," Sinbad told him.

"Thanks," Aladdin replied before continuing. "Ugo would tell me that I should ignore them though. 'They're just upset because they know they will never be quite like you. You're unique Aladdin. Don't ever change the way you behave because someone tells you that you can't do something or you are anything less than a great boy.'" Aladdin smiled more, "He said that a lot. I liked to draw him pictures and tell him that he was my father."

"Do you like to draw?" Sinbad grinned, "I will be sure to get you some drawing supplies."

"That would be great!"

"What did your father used to do," the man asked as he began to eat his ice cream again. They watched some more waves crash against the shore, the skies darkening as the storm off in the distance grew steadily closer.

"I don't really know what my father did. I think he was a doctor or something." Aladdin shook his head. "Ugo did a lot of mechanic work though! He was really good at it. He taught me a lot of things too!"

"That's incredibly useful to know. You should always want to know more about cars."

"He taught me how to change oil and how to change tires and sometimes he would even let me put the gas pump in the car so that I can fill the car up."

"Good!" Sinbad looked outside a bit more before he set his ice cream on the center console. He opened his door and grinned as he ran around the car, opening the door for Aladdin and beckoned him out. "Come on, let's play in the waves for a bit."

"Won't that ruin our clothes though?" Aladdin looked at the suit he was wearing and that Sinbad was wearing, not wanting to ruin them so easily.

"Ah, don't worry about that, we can always get new clothes." He pulled Aladdin along, leaving the car behind them.

"Shouldn't we lock the car?!"

"WE CAN GET ANOTHER!" Sinbad laughed as he picked Aladdin up and ran for the shore faster. Aladdin squealed as he held onto Sinbad. They hit the shores when a particularly large wave rose up and crashed against them. They both were laughing as they hit the water. Their laughter overwhelmed by the sounds of the waves hitting them both.

"Come on! Again! Again!" Aladdin pushed at the man before he jumped in the ocean again. Sinbad chased after him.

"I must warn you Aladdin! I am the best swimmer in the entire world!"

"I can swim faster!"

Sinbad roared as he jumped after him, chasing him as the waves pushed them back towards the shore again and again. They kept trying to beat the waves, feeling the rain begin to fall. It went from a light sprinkle that dusted their soaking wet persons to a downpour that had them wondering whether they were in the ocean or on the shore. They shivered but continued to play until they heard the sound of thunder over their heads.

Aladdin would dive under the smaller waves, taking great breaths of air before he would dive beneath the water. He would grab Sinbad's ankles and tug him under the water, making him laugh as he grabbed for him. He would always manage to get away though. Their play went on and on until Sinbad finally grabbed that long blue braid, pulling Aladdin into his arms and rolling them along the shore. They were giggling a storm up as the rain fell on them both. Aladdin laughed until he couldn't laugh anymore, resting on Sinbad's chest as he tried to catch his breath.

"That was fun," he told the man. "You're a lot of fun."

"I know," Sinbad replied. "The best part is when we get to the car, we don't have to worry about putting towels down because my seats are leather. We can just sit our butts down and drive on home."

"We should head home soon."

"We should." Sinbad pulled him closer, going to stand up and heading towards the car. "We'll get some dinner for Ja'far on the way home too."

"We're going to get some food for him?"

"Italian or French?"

"Let's get him both and whichever he doesn't want, let's eat the other!"

Sinbad laughed, nodding as he sped along to the next road, "You got it, Aladdin!" He shifted the car into the next gear and spun around a corner. They were still laughing as they made it to the French restaurant.

By the time they got home, they were dripping wet and laughing harder than they could handle. The two of them were leaving mud and sand all over the floor, walking through the place as they joked with one another.

"What do you call a sheep covered in chocolate?"

"What?"

Aladdin grinned, "A chocolate baaaaar."

Sinbad chuckled. "What do you call Ja'far when he's angry?"

"What?"

"One furious former policemen who is going to be sending two men to the bathroom to wash up and change into dry clothing," Ja'far answered as he shocked them both. The man stood behind them. His hands were on his hips as he took in their dripping wet state. "What were you both doing today?"

"We played at the beach!"

"We brought you food," Sinbad told the man, holding up the food.

"I see that, but why did you not both have proper clothes for such activities?"

"We can buy more," Aladdin told him, hugging him to the other's mortification. Ja'far pat him awkwardly, looking up at Sinbad for help. Sinbad just joined him, hugging the other and pulling him along.

"Let's eat in the bathroom. We'll all take a big public bath and eat."

"Can we?" Aladdin looked at them both excitedly before Ja'far literally squeaked. He pulled the bag of food away from them, handing it to Sharrkan and pushing them both towards the bathroom.

"Baths, now. No play time or food until I have the two men who were dressed properly and behaving like adults. I won't let either of you near the kitchen for wine or cookies until I have them back."

"But Ja'far!" The two complained, being shoved in the big bathroom and having Ja'far close the door and hold it shut.

"BATHE!"

Sinbad looked down at Aladdin's disappointed face before he nudged him. "I have water guns under the sink."

"Can we take a bubble bath and play with the water guns."

"Would you like apple smelling bubble bath or oranges?"

"Apple!"

The purple haired man smiled as he pulled Aladdin along to the bathtub. "That's my kind of kid. I think we're going to be good friends."

Ja'far held the doorknob and kept the door carefully shut, waiting as he heard the water turn on. He could hear murmuring on the other side of the door, but it sounded like the two were actually doing what they were supposed to be doing. It was a relief to him. He should have guessed that the two would hit it off too well. It was almost cute if the two would behave at least a little bit.

Playing by the beach during a storm. Honestly, of all things.

He opened the door after a bit, smiling a bit as he smelled the scent of soap in the air. "Are you both almost done. I believe we could watch a movie bef-" He was stopped when a squirt of water was aimed at his face.

Both boys giggled as they peaked over the side of the tub. Both boys were wearing goggles as they looked over at the man, waiting for him to react.

"Boys… do you both know why you will be going to bed early tonight?"

"Because big bad Ja'ffy won't play with us," Sinbad answered with a giggle from Aladdin.

Ja'far glared at them both, shutting the door behind himself before he motioned for the guns. "Hand 'em over and I will not read you both your rights."

"Ooooh, this is the fun part, Aladdin. We have bad cop, Ja'ffy ready to get us. Are you ready? This is going to be one hell of a fight. I need the strongest right hand I can possibly get to help me with this."

"I'm ready," Aladdin told him, holding his gun at the ready, taking careful aim at Ja'far.

"Oooh, careful, Aladdin. I will make you eat broccoli and sleep early without getting to play fun games with Alibaba and the others. I will make you help me do math too."

"You're on your own," Aladdin told Sinbad, ducking under the water after he took a big breath and plugged his nose.

"I've been abandoned!" Sinbad clutched his chest, dropping his water gun on the other side of the tub. "I will never be the same. I feel so betrayed!"

"you'll live," Ja'far told him with a sigh in relief. His relief was short lived as a squirt of water hit him. Aladdin giggled as Ja'far spluttered.

"I have the best friend of all time." Sinbad hugged Aladdin and laughed until they were both screaming. Ja'far's person moving forward and taking the guns away.

"You both have the right to remain silent! Anything you say or do-"

"Damn," Sinbad laughed as he looked over at Aladdin and grinned. "It looks like we're the bad guys. You remember what I told you right?"

Aladdin nodded before they both grabbed the man, causing him to fall into the water. The three of them flailed and splashed around in argument before Ja'far ended up between them, holding Aladdin against his chest as Sinbad washed his hair.

"You both are nothing but trouble," he complained with a sigh. He took the shampoo bottle from Sinbad and poured a liberal amount into hand. He began to wash Aladdin's hair gently, getting a soft hum of happiness from the boy. "Don't let him rub off on you, Aladdin."

"I'll do my best," Aladdin told him as the other continued to wash his hair.

The three left their bath only to find the other members of the house had eaten their food.

"I thought you said it was for us," Sharrkan told them as he and Yamuraiha continued to play their video game in the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

"There's a toothbrush under the sink in your room," Ja'far told him, pushing Aladdin into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Night guys!" Aladdin smiled to them as the door closed. His arms swinging, he scampered over towards the bathroom in his own room. His hair dripping, his smile bright, he began to look around as he used a nearby towel to wrap up his hair. He slipped some clothes on around his frame when he couldn't find the toothbrush the first time. Things were so nice around here. Everyone was nice to him and made time for him. There was always such good food, even after everyone had eaten the food Sinbad had bought, they had snacked on some things in the kitchen.

He paused as he looked around the bathroom for the toothbrush again. Where had Ja'far said it was? He checked the cupboards and under the sink. He checked by the towels around the place. There didn't seem to actually be one in the room at all.

"Ja'far!" Aladdin turned, heading out of the room and down the hall. It was easy to find them, just going back the way he had come towards Sinbad's room. He headed to the door and went to knock when he heard the voices inside the room.

"So you found out Aladdin's connection to the man Ugo?"

"Yeah," Sinbad's voice replied to Ja'far. "The kid's adopted. I think he has something to do with the missing magi, but I doubt he's the magi himself. I almost would have put him as a sibling or something."

"They don't have siblings, Sin. From records, the only ones used were-"

"Orphans, I know. I read the papers when the documents were released to the three main familias. They were all orphans and all of them died except for three." Sinbad shook his head. "There was something Solomon was trying to say on that tape though. He wanted someone to find that fourth magi. He warned that the fourth one was completely successful, but…"

"But what, Sin?" Ja'far's voice went softer. "We aren't going to find him sitting around with a kid, eating ice cream in your Mercedes. What did Aladdin say?"

"I couldn't ask directly, Ja'f. I tried, but the kid was already broken up about the dead bloke that I just asked about what Ugo did. Get this, the man took Aladdin from one place to another after his father 'didn't make it.'"

"Didn't make it?"

"I think Aladdin is Solomon's son and I think Solomon handed the boy over to Ugo to protect."

"If Aladdin is and he knows something about the actual magi that is missing or how that magi's abilities were fixed so that they could be used more efficiently and long term…" The man gave a groan, "that would mean that Aladdin would be prime target for someone like the Al Thamen to go after. He's exactly what they would want."

"My thoughts exactly." The sound of clothing being moved, perhaps Sinbad getting dressed, could be heard from where Aladdin stood listening by the door. "I don't think we need to worry about Aladdin running off, but we do have a problem."

"A problem?"

"Judal knows Aladdin."

A loud curse rang out through the room as Ja'far's voice rose up a bit. "Judal! Are you kidding me?! I thought he had been arrested for intoxicating that woman he always tends to run around with and all her siblings tha-"

"Diplomatic immunity, Ja'far; they were deported and came back."

"It's not that easy to just wander into the country!"

"Judal did it."

The advisor took a moment, telling Sinbad to wait as the room went quiet. "Okay… so how do we know that Judal knows Aladdin. Are we talking about recognizing that Aladdin may look, as we suspect him to, like Solomon or-"

"Peach ice cream."

"…Is that supposed to be another one of those code signals or allusions that I'm supposed to get?"

"No, I just mean peach ice cream. We ran into Judal at the ice cream shop today and before Judal was using his quasi-jedi magi powers to freeze me upside down in a bathroom stall with my head just barely out of the toilet water, a thank you from him to you by the way, he was staring at Aladdin like he was seeing an old friend. Then after my wonderful rendezvous with the toilet, I came out to find that Judal had bought the kid ice cream and told Aladdin something."

"…So Judal asked and bought Aladdin his favorite type of ice cream and was telling him something before leaving."

"I don't think so. I asked Aladdin what Judal had said and Aladdin told me that Judal didn't tell him anything."

"Sinbad-"

"I know there is something to this. Judal planned something or told him something or-"

"Or he told Aladdin that he was some rude name and is no doubt laughing his head off imagining you trying to guess what he's up to."

"Ja'far-"

"Oh, I don't disagree. He's up to something and it might have to do with Aladdin, but I doubt that us sitting around wondering what the big bad wolf will do to blow our house down will solve anything. What we need to do right now is put Aladdin under house arrest. No more strolls along the beach and ice cream. We'll set him to work with Yamuraiha or something. We'll get him started with some kind of educating and once he's come to trust us, we'll get the information we need from him."

"He trusts us well enough."

"Squirt gun battles in the bathtub does not trust reveal, Sin. Believe me when I say, I will handle the boy from this moment onwards. If I can get Alibaba to guide us to Yunan and get both of them to join us while meanwhile having still been able to maintain my post as a police patrolman, then I think being able to handle one innocent little child who is already looking for another adult figure to trust will be easy."

"I look forward to your report on my desk, my bed patrolman, Ja'far."

"You honestly have no respect f-"

Aladdin jumped as he felt an arm come to rest on his shoulder, almost crying out in surprise before the hand was over his mouth. He turned around to see a blond man covering his mouth, pressing a finger to his own lips for the boy to be silent.

"Come with me, Aladdin."

"Who are you," Aladdin whispered back, following the man towards what turned out to be Aladdin's own room. He went to his bed as the man shut the door and smiled.

"My name is Yunan. You look like Solomon, Aladdin. Do you bear relations to the late doctor?"

"I don't think so."

"You shouldn't have been eavesdropping this evening."

Aladdin winced, "I didn't mean to, I just happened to overhear them talking about me while I was going to ask them for a toothbrush. Once I started to listen, it felt like it would be rude to stop them."

Yunan seemed to nod, pushing the large, old fashioned hat from his face before he moved forward and looked at Aladdin carefully. "It's remarkably strange, Aladdin, but you have a similar characteristic to the magi family."

"I do?"

He nodded, taking one of Aladdin's hands into his own. "You see, magi… We were built to use what is known as a sort of life force. We use it to fuel all sorts of unique abilities. Mine focuses in wind, the abilities to give birds the push towards the heavens, to rescue the leaves from their binds in the autumn. With the few years of this new life, I have run into a lot of people, but one thing they always have in common is just some magnetism. I know that the lady Scheherazade in Europe can see the magnetism with her eyes, but for me, I just feel the tug. Magi, we handle it differently though. We seem to be the pull that ties everything together…" He shook his head and sat down next to Aladdin. "I'm afraid I'm not explaining this quite right."

"So…I pull people?" Aladdin asked, frowning.

"You seem to be like someone who can draw people in, make them change how they want to live." He laughed, "despite what some would say, there are only three magi in the world so you are not one of us, but… You are remarkably close." Yunan shrugged, "Sinbad is as well. You find people sometimes that just seem to pull others in. They're rare, but wonderful miracles who bring either great joy or great pain to those around them."

"I will make sure to be bringing everyone around me lots of happiness." Aladdin told him. He could hear Ugo being shot in his mind though, hear Ja'far's plans for him echoing in his head as the other stood up and grinned to him.

"I'm sure you will, Aladdin. My room is right next to Sinbad's. If you find yourself in need of companionship…"

"I will come straight to you," Aladdin promised smiling. He watched the other leave, shutting the door behind him, before Aladdin moved. He ruffled his hair out with his towel and tossed it in the bathroom before he went to the window. His eyes went to the outside, thinking for a moment.

It couldn't hurt. He wanted to know more, the other knew more.

With that in mind, Aladdin opened the window, climbing out of his room and dropping onto the ground a little bit further beneath him then he had first anticipated. He brushed the dirt off and hurried along towards the front. Judal would wait by the driveway wouldn't he? It seemed like-

"Good evening, Chibi. You look like you just put a bath completely to waste this evening."


	8. Chapter 8

"You!" Aladdin spun around, looking up at the man in surprise. He watched the man smile at him, moving out from the shadows. His eyes seemed to gleam, even in the darkness. His skin seemed to have an ethereal glow to it. The way he moved, the way his leather jacket seemed to reflect the sun a bit, it was creepy for some reason. How long had he been there.

Said jacket was pulled off the man's person, being wrapped around his shoulders. "So you are what completed magi look like."

"No," Aladdin looked up at him questioningly before Judal shook his head. The man pressed closer, holding onto him tightly.

"There's no use in telling me no. I can see more than most people."

"…You can see what Yunan was talking about."

Judal gave a quiet laugh, "What he was talking about? You see them too. I'm surprised you can see anything around your own rukh. You are lit up brighter than the moon, Chibi. Don't deny being a magi to me."

"What does magi mean?" He looked up at the raven haired man and frowned. "I don't know what it means and why-" He took a step towards the other, closing the distance between them as he spoke.

Lights began to turn on, an alarm going off at the house next to them. Judal pulled him closer, his arms crossing over Aladdin's chest to keep him close. Aladdin looked down to see a trip wire on the ground. His face paled as Judal grinned. "Oh this should be a blast."

"SOMEONE FIND ALADDIN!" Aladdin could hear Ja'far yelling in the house. A couple figures looked out the window, more shouting to be heard as the two yelled that there was a stranger outside. The whole house was like a sinking ship, a crashing car; the people were losing their minds with all the yelling, the panic was obvious from the way the household was moving around.

A yellow suited figure walked out of the house. The hat on their head and their blond braid made it obvious that it was clearly Yunan even though Aladdin couldn't see his face. "Judal. You seem to have someone very important to us."

"What, the tea and crumpets were gone at home," Judal drawled, pulling Aladdin just a bit closer. "Chibi was just coming with me."

"He's going to be going to bed. We're all very tired this evening and Aladdin is even more so. If you will just-"

"Try to take him." It was all that Judal said in response. His arms were locked in place. His body seeming to almost vibrate; there was something strange going on. Aladdin could see the rukh around them beginning to hum, crackles of light coming from one after another.

"Let's not do this," Yunan took off his hat, setting it aside. The wind around them blowing just a bit harder out of nowhere, "I don't like your games. The boy is tired."

Judal moved to crouch, his head resting on Aladdin's shoulder. "You know what being a magi means, Chibi," he murmured, ignoring Yunan's continued long request for them not to fight. "Do you want to know what you are," he murmured, his eyes locked on Yunan. "We're the tools of a whole new world. We're far better than the others around us." Something was lifted, something like a wand of sorts. It was pressed against Aladdin's hand, Judal's rukh pushing at his own. A heat wrapped around them as Aladdin saw Sinbad coming outside in a rush. "Shall we play with them, Aladdin," his name was purred from Judal before he saw the first strike blown.

The heat and electricity flew towards the house and at Yunan, causing the man to have to leap out of the way. The house's wall was blown in, fire beginning in a few places. Sinbad moved forward, the sound of metallic clicking being heard before he was aiming.

"A gun," Judal smiled at him. "So cold now, Sinbad. I came with good tidings. Surely you've got some kind of hospitality still in you… no?" Judal pointed the wand in Aladdin's hands towards Sinbad. "Will you kill a boy for your war, Sinbad?"

"Aladdin, get away from him," Sinbad called back, making the man behind the boy tsk.

"He's quite naïve, isn't he, Chibi." The energy began to ripple around them again. The sparks brighter this time. Aladdin could feel the heat against his frame, making him look over at the others.

"Run Sinbad!" It was all Aladdin could warn before the next large orb of electric and heat energy was thrown at them. The man might have dodged, Aladdin couldn't see when he was picked up, tucked under Judal's arm and the man running away with him. He could hear the sounds of others yelling. He could hear gunshots behind them. There wasn't anything to be seen though. He could only catch sight of beaten rukh attempting to flutter around them.

"Damn," Judal murmured.

"What is it?"

The magi looked down at him before pushing through the last of the brush. His motorcycle was parked and waiting for them.

"Ah, I don't know how to ride on one of these," Aladdin looked up at the man, shaking his head. "You can come back in the morning-ah," he was thrown on the motorcycle, a helmet pressed over his head. His braid and Judal's were pushed onto his lap.

"Hold those or we'll both be falling off this bike."

It was a warning that Aladdin took good effort to understand and obey. His arms held onto the braids tight as the man held him close and kicked the bike on. It roared. It didn't purr like in those cool television shows. It wasn't a comfortable ride like those biker men on tv made it seem. It was bumpy and scary. Judal didn't turn on the lights for the bike either. He just zipped along with him in tow, the bike running around through the darkness. Aladdin couldn't see much of anything, his anxiety spiking.

He could only cling to their hair and hope for this to end well.

"Ah, we're being followed," Judal murmured. "I was hoping for this."

Cars were flooding the road for them out of nowhere. Speeding behind them, lights flashing from a few of them, the cars were in hot pursuit.

"Hold on, Chibi," Judal spun them around, the ground getting a little close for comfort as they sped towards the cars. The front of the bike went up into the air, Judal laughing as they slammed the tire against Sinbad's Mercedes. The hood of the car made a loud sound as they rode over Sinbad's car and went flying over the vehicle behind it. The hood of the purple car followed after them, skittering across the road with a few sparks flying.

Their bike landed only to speed as fast as Judal could force the bike to go in the direction they had come. He took a turn down a back road. Aladdin was clinging to the bike, his eyes shut as he held their braids pressed between his body and the motorcycle. He was done. No more running around or wondering. He was going to shut his eyes and go back to it being him and Ugo in their beach house.

Yes, they would be happy and things would be quiet and peaceful.

"Once more, hold on, brat!" Judal's voice rang in his ears, making him open his eyes only to see the ice flying back towards the cars in hot pursuit. A couple bikes were also beginning to chase after them. Aladdin could see Alibaba and the woman from early this morning… morgiana. Yes, they were both on the bikes. He could recognize Morgiana's red hair and Alibaba's blond hair.

Judal's wand was out, aimed at them even as his one hand was holding onto the bike still. The road continued on, the route so dark ahead of them that Aladdin couldn't see when the road would possibly end. His heart was in his throat, his fear for their safety at the forefront of his worries.

"Damn it," the man behind Aladdin shouted.

Aladdin looked over at his hand, seeing it bleeding. "Your hand!"

"I got shot. Keep your grip, brat!" The bike was turned abruptly, Judal's eyes focused behind them even as they turned onto a new road. They must have gone down one turn after another. Judal zigzagging around cars that were minding their own business; he cut across a couple lawns. His hands were moving between holding the handle bars and aiming shots of his power at the cars behind them.

Aladdin could feel the sweat from the man though. Judal's body was shaking harder and harder with every mile they went. His skin was turning paler. Something was wrong with him, something far worse than it seemed. All Aladdin could do was watch as the man tried to steal him away. The bikes he beat back, the cars he caused to crash; they were being replaced with two more. Police sirens were on some of them, ringing through the night as the world around them was cast into a flooding of flickering red and blue lights.

More ice was shot back at them, but their bike wavered. A wind blew hard at them, fire cutting across the ground.

"Shit!"

Judal turned their bike again, causing them to begin driving into another yard. The ground was flat, but there were pebbles here and there, causing their bike to jump a bit.

"I hate bikes. I hate bikes." Aladdin shut his eyes again, wanting it all to end already.

Their ride smoothed out, but they were still speeding down the roads. He could still hear sirens around them. He could still hear Judal laughing, hear the cars screaming at them and the speakers from some telling them to pull over.

"Brat," Judal yelled.

He looked up, opening his eyes to see Judal looking down at him.

"We have to get out of here," Judal told him. "I need you to focus on trying to stop them from following us."

"Me? I don't know what to do!" Aladdin panicked, shaking his head. "I've never used that kind of power before! I don't know how to even-"

"Damn it," Judal leaned over the side of the bike more as they drove, the bike tilting unhealthily sideways before he began to vomit. His arm wiped across his mouth as he straightened their bike again. "I don't have time for your shit. Take 'em down, brat!"

The wand was pressed into Aladdin's hand, Judal's eyes moving to focus on the road again. There was no way he could do this though! Aladdin gaped as he held the wand in hand. How had Judal done this? He tried to tell him again, he looked at Judal before his eyes went to something glinting behind them. His stomach dropped again.

The others were going to shoot at them again.

He shut his eyes, trying to think of fire. They wouldn't drive through fire. He could see the flames, licking the skies above as they would escape. The heat would push them back, the smoke blocking their view. There would be no way to stop them. If he could just-

And fire was coming forth, burning bright in the darkness. It illuminated the passing ground under them both as it shot back at the others behind them. Aladdin sent it running all over the road between them. He pushed it harder at the cars. Endless streams of fire, coursing through the wand and onto the road and the cars.

He could hear Judal laughing, the man's arm around his waist. It bled onto his chest, making Aladdin lean against him a bit more as he continued to focus. There wasn't a choice of sides, Judal was hurt. The others were trying to shoot them. If he had to return to Sinbad and the others later, he would rather do it alive then dead.

The bike was weaving lanes though, tilting one way a bit before tilting the other way. There was a way about their driving that was not promising. Aladdin looked up at Judal, his mouth opening to ask Judal if he was okay when the bike started to move away from their bodies. The air around them was slowing. Judal's arms wrapped around him tighter. Aladdin could see the ground of the road, seeing the curve of the road and the close by guard rail.

They had gone over an edge.

Their bodies didn't remain in the air. The wind whipped around them as Aladdin looked around, trying to find something to grab. The darkness under them promised a quick demise. He could see the moon in the distance, hanging over the darkness.

His eyes went to the man who had kidnapped him, eyes looking like they were painted against the shadows. Those red gems gleamed within the nothingness around them. Aladdin's body began to fall, being pulled down more by Judal than by gravity itself. The fear of the unknown, of possible death, ran through his veins like a poison. This could be how it ended for him, dying from a motorcycle accident.

He reached for Judal, wrapping his arms around the man as he saw their bike under their bodies. The man's arms wrapped around him tight as they fell towards the Earth. Aladdin's eyes caught sight of waves. He could hear the sound of the water under them.

They were going to fall into water.

And with that in mind, their bodies were swallowed by the ocean.


	9. Chapter 9

The water was rough, cold. It soaked through Aladdin's clothes. His helmet was gone, the water having pushed the oversized thing off easily. Frigid temperatures made him begin to shake, but his mind was already working towards survival. He kicked with his legs, not wanting to be trapped in the dark waves and black surroundings for a moment longer than he had to. His arms let go of Judal and propelled him towards the surface. His ankles were gripped weakly before being released.

He pushed upwards more, feeling the currents pushing him. They didn't want him to drown either. He could see the water become lighter. The surface! It was right ahead of him. It beckoned him. It welcomed him. He swam a bit harder, breaking the surface only to begin coughing. Life! Sweet life was here and he was going to keep on enjoying it!

"Judal!" Aladdin screamed for the other, his mind flickering back to the weight that had been holding him for a moment. His eyes stared into space as he paled. Did the other…

With a great gulp of air, he pushed himself back under the water. The currents were done with him, trying to push him towards the shores. Yet he resisted, propelling himself deeper into the depths of the sea. Time to open his eyes and try to see, Aladdin thought. Salt water met his eyes, making them hurt painfully as he pushed once more towards the bottom. He could see hair; that was the first thing. It had only been because of the slight feel of it as it brushed against his leg.

Aladdin's hands wrapped around it. He pulled himself to the man and, pressing his lips to Judal's mouth, he breathed what air he had into the other. Push, he willed towards the man. He was surrounded by so much power within. Why wouldn't he push? He wanted to live too! Aladdin shut his eyes, trying to will the water to push away from them. He tried to get the water to reject them from its depths.

A few bubbles escaped Judal's mouth, making Aladdin panic more.

They had to get out of this. They had to escape. This man knew who he was! He knew the finesse of it all, the ups and the downs. He was actually willing to just tell him instead of playing games. Aladdin pushed at the water around them again, his mind begging his rukh. Just this much, he pleaded with them. Just this much and he could swim them both to shore, but he needed Judal to be able to breathe!

The water swelled around them, their bodies drifting up towards the skies again. Light! Warmth! Sun! Aladdin could only sing his mental praises for the rukh as they headed towards the surface. The water was lightening, the sky above slowly becoming visible. Aladdin's eyes were in agony from the salt water. Just a bit further though and- They broke the surface!

Air, lovely, life giving air filled his lungs as Aladdin coughed. He looked over at the unconscious man and bit his lip. The waves took them under for a moment before they once more were able to come up a bit for air. It wasn't safe to be this deep in the water.

Maybe his rukh…

He tried to focus again, calling his rukh to him and the heavy man. They came towards him, gathering closer, sparking once more with energy as he had them push them along. He couldn't swim them both back. Judal's jacket was already hindering him enough.

The rukh were strong though, strong enough that he was being pulled along with Judal at a reasonable pace. The water went over them again and again. Sometimes it would take him a moment to get them back over the water's surface. Sometimes he could feel a fish swim around him. His eyes went to a fin nearby, his mind instantly going to the worst that it could be. He felt another wave push them under and his eyes throbbed in pain from the salt.

The white belly of a large fish caught his attention though.

Sharks. Large, people eating sharks. There was a collection of them probably.

He pushed harder with his rukh, propelling them further towards the shore, but a large bodied animal blocked their path. Aladdin panicked, his hand instantly going into the pocket of Judal's jacket on himself. His other arm pulled Judal closer, wanting himself completely out of reach for the animal's bite. His hand wrapped around an object. He felt the metal of a pen against his hand and pushed himself and Judal towards the surface.

With the pen in hand, he tried to move himself and Judal forward once more. Their progress getting them closer to the water's edge, but there were fins, at least a half a dozen of them. He could see a shark head break the surface, teeth ready. The creature glinted in the moonlight.

In a split second, Aladdin reacted. The rukh were pushed further, causing a great flame to come forth from the pen, hitting the shark and beating it back. The energy gave himself and Judal that extra push towards the shore, the sand finally reaching Aladdin's toes. He tossed the pen aside and grabbed the man who had stolen him, pulling him towards the shore.

All he could do was repeatedly bless the rukh for helping him. His arms wrapped around Judal as they lay on the sand of the beach. His eyes were on the waves of the ocean as he took deep gulps of air. They were safe. If only for a time, they had survived.

Aladdin looked up at Judal and froze, seeing the other's sickly complexion. He pressed his hand to Judal's chest. There wasn't any heartbeat…

"No, no, no, no," Aladdin murmured, pushing at Judal's chest. He couldn't have the other die like this.

He pressed his lips to Judal's, trying to breathe oxygen into the man. He went back and forth from hitting the man's chest to try to beat the water out of him. He pressed his lips against Judal's once more. Back and forth, until he could feel movement in Judal's chest, he kept trying to revive him.

Water spilled from Judal's lips as his eyes opened. He rolled onto his side as he coughed up the water. Aladdin helped him roll over, aiding him to sit up and breathe. The man looked over at him, leaning against the boy as he coughed more. His hand was still bleeding. It was probably why the sharks had come after him.

"You…" Judal coughed more, vomiting on the ground beside himself.

"I'm sorry about your bike," Aladdin murmured, holding the man and rubbing his back. "Are you okay?"

The words didn't seem to register for a few moments as they sat on the shore. The sun close to rising over the horizon as the skies were beginning to lighten. They must have been in the water for a while. Tinges of pink and lighter blues were going across the sky. The birds could be heard over the waves, finally being able to be registered by the two of them.

"You saved me," was the first thing the other said, making Aladdin smile at him.

"You were drowning. You would have done the same for me." Aladdin moved around him, grabbing his hand and looking at it carefully. "We should get this-"

"The bullet went through," Judal pulled his hand away, but Aladdin grabbed it again. He pulled the jacket off, setting it aside before he peeled off his shirt. He ripped at one end of it, trying to rip it apart. He couldn't get it though, so in the end, he just wrapped the whole shirt around Judal's hand and set it on Judal's lap.

"We should find somewhere to rest. You need to have your hand treated and- ah, you're puking again." Aladdin held the man's hair out of the way as Judal leaned over to vomit once more. The other looked weak, shaking now. "We should get you to a hospital. You're really sick."

"It's just a side effect. It'll go away. It always goes away." Judal fell onto his back, closing his eyes. The boy followed after him, watching him carefully in case he would stop breathing again.

"Can I call someone or something?"

"You could," Judal replied. "We'll be saved. Then you will be snatched by my familia and experimented on. The Al Thamen will find what they want, killing you most likely to get the method of altering blood to have the "magi" strain that makes us able to use magic."

Aladdin bit his lip. "Can we just ask Sinbad and-"

The man looked over at him and shook his head, giving a tired laugh. "Yeah, let's call the people that shot me to come pick us up. You'll be used by them to bring them to ultimate power and then I'll be killed. If you had wanted to do that, you should have just left me in the water."

"What do we do?"

The man gave a sigh. "…You saved me. In the world I live in, that puts me in your debt."

"You don't seem like someone to really like that," Aladdin murmured.

Judal laughed again. "Not at all." He reached into his pocket and pulled another wand out. "This is my spare wand. You're going to go into the city, go all the way to the restaurant called "Cliff House". When you get there, tell the manager that you need to see Scheherazade and show him my wand." He pressed the wand into Aladdin's hand. "Piece of advice though, when you hit the European airport, run. Don't go to that hag's place."

"Why-"

"She hates me quite a bit."

"I can't go alone though-"

"Your friends are going to be looking for me specifically. They won't expect you to be alone."

Aladdin shook his head. "I don't even know where this 'Cliff House' place is!"

"Just ask anyone. It's a tourist trap of a place. You won't be able to get lost that easily. I'm sure a brat like you can just cry and have someone take you by the hand there."

"…what are you going to do?" Aladdin looked at him nervously, not liking the way the man was shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm going to give you a day's heads start. I'm going to puke for a few hours here and then wander my way into town until I get to my hotel. I'll probably grab Kouen or one of my companions and come chasing after you and Scheherazade's companions. When I find you next time, our slates will be clean and I won't owe you anything."

He wanted to do that? The idea of having this person after him like that wasn't sounding like a good plan. His hand needed to be treated immediately. "Why don't you come with me to this restaurant?"

"How about I don't? They'll just finish me off and laugh while they do it." Judal wheezed, trying to sit up.

"…Technically I saved your life three times."

The man looked over at him, those red eyes threatening to murder him where he sat. Still, he had saved the other three times, not just once. He could see the other already beginning to think as he spoke. "…what do you mean?"

"I kept shooting fire at Sinbad and the others instead of just making you stop the bike and give me back. I swam you to shore," he lied, not wanting to mention his magic usage any more than necessary. "There were sharks in the water too so I had to stop them from eating us while I was swimming you to shore. Then I had to get you breathing again."

"What? Am I supposed to feel grateful?" Judal glared at him, clawing his way to sitting up once more. His face was ragged, his body shaking even as he looked furiously at the boy. "_Oh thank you, dear Chibi, I'm so grateful for my damn life you bastard of a father fucked up for me._"

Aladdin smacked him, right on the top of his sarcastic head. He shook his head and stood up, wobbling a bit on his feet as he looked down at Judal.

"Because of you I don't know what to do, so you will just have to come with me until I figure out what to do. I have three deeds for you to fill in order to not be indebted to me."

"Oh, and what makes you think that I'm just going to wander around with a brat?"

Aladdin smirked, "If you don't, I'll just toss you right now back in the water and let the sharks eat."

The man opened his mouth, trying to think of a comeback before he shut his mouth again. His eyes glinted in amusement as he nodded. "Three wishes, Chibi. Don't wish for anything stupid."


	10. Chapter 10

"I will do my best to pick my three methods of repayment well," Aladdin promised before he looked around. "I want to help you right now though. You can just sit here while I try to find- Ah," he watched as Judal climbed to his feet, looking around as he slowly moved. The shirt wrapped around his arm was held against his chest as he stood on shaky limbs. The man looked around before looking to Aladdin.

"I have a pen with medicine in it for when I used too much rukh power at once." He felt around his pockets. "I know I had it on me."

"Was it like an actual pen?" Aladdin looked over at the shore, watching the pen sitting, slowly being covered by the waves and sand.

"Yes… Chibi, what did you do?" Judal glared over at him before Aladdin hurried towards the pen, picking it up and dusting it off. He brought it over to the man, stopping him from falling over and smiling sheepishly.

"I dropped it."

"I'm sure," Judal replied,holding the pen to his arm and pressing the end. He hissed, his muscles contracting a bit under his skin as he had the pen make a loud click sound. Aladdin looked at his face, watching him bite his lip. The man's face was filled with pain.

"I don't think you should be doing that."

"You know, just shut up for a minute… there we go." His body seemed to pulse as the darkness around him seemed to get worse. He pulled the end of the pen out and tossed it aside, turning the tube of the pen and shaking his head. "I have five more injections left. I should have refilled this thing."

"Why do you have that?"

"It's for when I use too much power." Judal looked around, turning his head this way and that. He looked at his hand and sighed. "We need to get this wrapped correctly."

"We should get a hotel room and take care of that."

Judal just replied by pulling the boy along. His grip was stronger than Aladdin expected. He was pulled along roughly by the water, the man using him as a crutch. He was stuck taking the man's weight on his own. He pulled the other to a bus stop and looked around as Judal sat down and coughed a bit.

"You look horrible," Aladdin told him.

"And you look like a girl. Do you really want to talk about this right now?"

"You know, this could count as a fourth debt you owe me-"

"God, shut up." Judal smacked him upside the head. "Sit down and wait for the bus, you soul sucking lawyer."

"That hurt, you're such a jerk." Aladdin sat down though, swinging his legs a bit as he brushed the sand off his person.

"My car," Sinbad cried at the sight of his car, the smoke billowing from the hood… or where the hood had been. His eyes were full of tears. "Ah, my baby. Ah, sweet Sindria. What have they done to you?" The man hugged his car, looking at the roof, seeing the rips in the roof. "You'll never drive the streets again, baby. Ah, my first love. What a bittersweet memory you are now."

"Sin, how can you think about something like that right now. Aladdin-"

Sinbad looked over at the man. "How can you be so heartless, Ja'far?! We made sweet love in this baby. Remember? All the times we drove through the drive thru? All the stops we made to the beach and when you kept giving me speeding tickets."

Ja'far could only sigh at the other's behavior. He looked over at Alibaba.

"I've already warned the police. They're all out searching." Alibaba shook his head. "I told Sinbad already."

"I see," Ja'far looked over at Sinbad, giving a small sigh before he walked over and looked at the car. "You only spent ten thousand dollars on it fortunately enough. With your earnings and your books, that is about a week's worth of work."

The man winced a bit. "Oh yes, let's worry over the finances right now."

"I will see to it that your Sindria is taken to a garage." Ja'far looked over at him and smiled a bit. "maybe… maybe they can do something to fix her. Your 'baby' was a nice car. It never broke down on us or had any real problems so to speak."

"I'm so happy you are telling me this," Sinbad wrapped his arms around the man. "I will just have to ride with you from this point onwards. Just a warning ahead of time, we don't drive the speed limit. I don't care how long you were on the force, we drive fast."

"You're such a child," Ja'far told him, but he wrapped his arms around the man and shook his head. "We should have thought of this happening. It was so obvious. Why would Judal be interested in Aladdin unless Aladdin was important."

"I warned you," Sinbad told him, making Ja'far wince.

"Yes, you did. However- Ah, Yunan." Ja'far smiled over at the man as he approached. The man shook his head, bowing to them.

"Forgive me."

Sinbad looked to Ja'far before he frowned at Yunan. "What do you mean?"

"I knew that Solomon had been experimenting on his son." Yunan looked at them with a morose expression. "I had thought that you had been told by the boy, so I had not spoken up about it. Aladdin was Solomon's favorite thing to discuss. I don't remember a day of experiment when I did not hear about the child."

"You knew that he was the lost one?"

"I knew that it might have been him. This evening, I thought that he was just very close to being like Scheherazade and myself. When you don't use the rukh, your vibes that you give off become like yours, Sinbad. I could not tell for sure that he was the one you were searching for until the moment Judal forced him to use his power. When I saw the two of them together, I knew for sure."

"You didn't know," Ja'far smiled at him. "We will find Aladdin and bring him home."

The yellow suited man nodded, turning on his heels after giving another slight bow.

"Why his own son though," Sinbad looked at Ja'far. "Why would someone do something like this to their own child? Could Aladdin have just-"

"If Yunan says it happened, I trust that it happened." Ja'far shook his head, looking at the destruction of the road. A sigh escaped him. "It's not the best news to have for the kid though. 'I'm sorry, but your father made you a weapon and now you are going to be fought over like a child's toy until someone dies'."

"We will find him," Sinbad smiled at him. "When we do, we won't be expanding our rein at all though. We'll solidify our home and we won't have to worry about magi anymore. There won't be a war for power in the underworld."

"Somehow, I don't see everything turning out so clean cut."

"Judal has been suspected of climbing on a bus!" Morgiana ran towards them, holding her phone up. "If we hurry, we can pursue it and get them."

"Yes, please." Ja'far looked at Sinbad and pulled him along. "Enough crying about your car, Sinbad. We will buy you another one if your baby cannot be fixed."

"Fifty thousand dollars wasted," Sinbad murmured, kissing his hand before he pressed it to the back of the car. "I will always love you baby. Never forget that, no matter what happens."

"So dramatica- YOU SPENT HOW MUCH ON THAT DAMN CAR?!"

Sinbad was out of his hands in an instant, leaping into Ja'far's car and starting it up. He sped off immediately. "Send me the coordinates," he shouted out his window as he left. The two were left standing as more police cars arrived. Ja'far looked over at Morgiana before he turned, heading towards the cars and beginning to speak with the first officer that spoke to him.

"Please be safe, Aladdin," Morgiana murmured, looking towards the road in front of them.

"CHIBI! THAT HURTS DAMMIT!" Judal smacked the kid again, lying on a bench outside the small convenience store as Aladdin walked out. The boy had poked at his hand once more, making him snap in pain.

"You fell asleep." Aladdin looked at him worriedly. "Do you feel sick? Are you sure we shouldn't go to a hospital?"

"Not unless you want to be captured." Judal sat up, pulling the bag over to him and fumbling through it, "Good, you got everything."

"Yeah, but I don't understand why you would need hair dye for your hair when yours is already black." The boy shook his head and began to pull out the bandages from the bag, looking at the instructions at the back of the box. "So I need to clean the wound and then cover it with this stuff."

"Come on, brat." The man pulled him to his feet, leading him along the road. They ducked through an alley, stepping over garbage and filth. They went down one street after another. Judal looking around carefully, he led Aladdin to another small business. They headed quietly through the small place, ducking into the bathroom and Judal pushing him into the bathroom.

"Ah, what are we gonna do in the bathroom?" Aladdin looked back at him as the man shut and locked the door.

"We're going to do a few things." Judal looked down at him a moment before shaking his head. "Take off your shirt and sit on the counter while I clean up my hand."

Aladdin pulled his shirt off, looking at the man when he saw the other unwrapping his hand. "Aladdin took the man's hand into his own, touching just around the edges of the wound. "We should close this."

"I'm going to sew it." Judal told him.

"There's so much blood." Aladdin looked at his hand, but Judal took it away, downing a few pain killers before he pulled out the bandages. "I'll wrap this for now and then we'll sew it up later. I think we can handle it later."

"You should have someone-"

"Chibi, we don't have a choice." Judal glared over at him before he began to wrap his hand up. "Lay your head in the sink."

Aladdin laid his head in the basin, looking up at him curiously as the other tied the bandages on his hand and pulled out the gloves Aladdin had been ordered to buy. He looked up at the other before he saw what he was doing. When he tried to stand to get away, but Judal held him down. All he could see was the other's serious face staring down at him.

"Don't move, Chibi."

"I don't want to do-"

"I'm dying your hair black. It's temporary. I had you find it yourself."

"I don't want black hair though!"

"Chibi, you need to shut up." Judal pulled the bottle out, beginning to mix the dye as he held Aladdin's chest down, making him remain in place. "Think of it like a fake tattoo. You've gotten one of those before, haven't you?"

"I don't like this."

Apparently he didn't care though. His hands pulled Aladdin's hair into the sink, beginning to dump the first of the black dye onto Aladdin's blue locks of hair. Aladdin looked up at him as he tried to ignore the darkness that was pouring over his hair. His hair made a loud slapping noise as it was lifted and smothered in the dye. He kept reading through the instructions, holding his hair up in one hand as he read carefully. "Sit tight brat. You're going to be stuck with your head like this for at least ten to twenty minutes. I want to make sure this stays in for a while."

"I don't want it to stay in." Aladdin looked up at him, pouting.

"Do you want something to eat while we wait?" Judal smiled a bit. "We're in a coffee shop. I bet they have something worth eating."

"I'm not hungry. I want my hair blue again."

"I want to not have my hand shot through, but I don't get what I want either. You're just going to have to deal with it for six to eight washes."

"I don't like this at all," he turned away from the mirror a bit, shutting his eyes.

The man leaned down, looking at him carefully before he spoke. "You know what we're going to do?"

"No, but I don't want to know. I don't even feel like me anymore."

"Stop whining and listen. I'm going to have you wash your hair and we're going to wrap it in the car towel you got. We're going to sit down in this place and get a cup of coffee, nothing fancy. Then we're going to go to the bus station. We're going to travel to Los Angeles and we're going to get four plane tickets, two to China and two to Europe."

"We'll be going to one of those places?"

"No," Judal smiled. "We're going to break into Sinbad's house and get the information that I've been wanting from him."

Aladdin stared at him for a while, watching him take off the gloves he had on and begin to work on his hand again. He pulled off the bandage and shook his head, holding up his hand again. "Damn, I'm going to need to cauterize this thing."

"What?"

"I'm going to burn it shut." He looked at it again before cursing. "Shit, it's bleeding out bad."

"How will you burn it shut though?!" Aladdin stared at him until he watched the other move. Judal flicked the lights off, moving to the counter and grabbing a light bulb from its socket and pressing the end that screwed into the wall against his palm. Aladdin could only hear him curse as he went to turn the lights on again. He set the bulb down and shook his head.

"Judal! You need to go to a hospital!" Aladdin watched the other look around again, wrapping his hand back up in the bandages.

"Ah, don't be a wimp, Chibi. I need to just find something hotter."

"You are going to hurt yourself worse."

"Worth it," He looked over before opening the bathroom door. "I think it's been ten minutes." Judal moved forward, pushing Aladdin's head back under the sink and turning on the water. "Time for you to wash this crap out of your hair so we can finish up with plans."

The stuff smelled, making his hair smell, he noticed as the black locks of hair fell over his shoulders. Judal wrapped his hair up in their towel and tugged his shirt back over his head, fixing it into place before he looked at him.

"I guess you'll pass off as my sibling. The hair is my color anyway."

"Your sibling? We aren't siblings though."

"You're really stupid sometimes, brat. Just shut up and let me do the thinking for a while."

"No," Aladdin glared at him as he hopped up. "I don't like this. You said I got three requests of you and we agreed we would-"

"I said three wishes and you haven't made a request." Judal smiled. "You don't even know what you are doing anyway so how about you take your little goody two shoe act and shove it where the sun doesn't shine. Unless you know how to run from three very connected people who know your name, your age, your damn favorite color and thoughts; then don't try to tell me what you think we should do. We're going to fry your little friends' computers, steal their information, get the hell out of this city, and then, we're going to do things my way." He knelt down so they were at equal height, resting his hands on Aladdin's shoulders. "If you have any ideas, then make sure they're good or shut the hell up."

"You suck."

The man snorted. "You wish I did, brat." Aladdin felt his arm pulled into Judal's hand, the man collecting their things into their grocery bag before he led Aladdin to a table. He went to the counter and ordered a couple drinks. All Aladdin could hear was the cooing that came from the baristas behind the counter as Judal spoke about his 'baby sister' wanting to have her hair look just like her big brother's.

"I am not your sister," Aladdin muttered as Judal came back with drinks. The man gave him a warning look before sipping his coffee.


	11. Chapter 11

What was it about plans…

Ugo had always said something about them. Whenever Aladdin would be in the city with him, wanting to wander off- ah, yes. _The best plans tend to have the worst outcomes. _It was always his reason. Aladdin fought it at first, but when Ugo had told him a story, about when he had been living with his wife and lost her because she had wanted 'to live apart for a while since they were moving' and she had died in an accident…

Aladdin had remained steadfast from the moment he had heard of her death.

It had seemed like Ugo had wanted to hint that maybe his father had suffered similarly. Yet he had never heard about his father much. It was always 'he was a good man' or 'he would be proud of you' or sometimes even 'he was the best person with the best intentions.'

As they sat there for the hour and a half, Aladdin watched the police car pass, the ladies at the counter talk. He watched a couple flirting over coffee. There was a man stealing coffee from the pots when the ladies were talking with someone in the drive thru. Everything was calm, like one would expect from the city. Everything appeared alright and just like any other day, and yet…

There in their calm regular day sat two people having what had to be the most unusual day of all time. One of them was sporting a wound so grotesque that he was covering it with a shirt as well as bandages, holding it on his lap as he sipped his coffee. Then there was him, the possible a magi, must be a magi, is not a magi… There was him, the child who had no one in this world.

Sinbad and the others were not going to forgive him.

Even after he gave it good thought. He couldn't think of the words. In so many ways he had wronged them. They had given him a home, clothes; they had never asked a thing of him. They had been taking good care of him and he had done this in return.

He had only wanted to know what the man beside him knew about him.

_The best plans have the worst outcomes, Aladdin._

Ugo… always one with good words of advice.

"Hey," the man beside him reached over, wiping at his face a bit. "Stop doing that. We're supposed to be relaxing for a while, not crying."

"I'm sorry," Aladdin whispered, wiping his face and pushing Judal's hand away.

Yes, there was no sense in crying over what he had done. The past was the past; he couldn't change a thing. He wished he could. By god, if he could just take back time and ask Ja'far where the toothbrushes had been. If he had maybe asked Yunan to join him in meeting up with Judal…

If only, if only; it wouldn't change his present to dwell on dreams.

"Hey, Chibi."

Aladdin looked in the other's direction as he saw Judal swishing around his coffee in its cup. "What is it?"

"How hard do you think it would be to find something that would burn worse than the end of a lightbulb in this area?"

Aladdin looked around, frowning as he tried to think of something. "A fireplace poker might. It would be kind of like those blacksmith hammers they used to heat up a lot and forge swords. It would be able to be tossed in the fireplace for a few minutes and then it would probably burn really bad… are you still planning to burn your hand?"

"Yeah," Judal looked at his hand, shaking his head as he spoke quietly with him. "It hurts a lot."

"You should go to a hospital. Go somewhere. Isn't there some kind of place we can go for it? I don't like this. You said no one would recognize me with my hair dyed so why are we-"

"They will recognize me."

"Then let's dye your hair blue." It seemed fair enough. His was the other's hair color, Judal should have blue hair.

"We're not dying an inch of my hair," Judal hissed. It was loud enough to catch the eye of some nearby people, making Judal wrap his arms around Aladdin and hold him closer. He hugged him with more than enough affection to send him into a slightly flustered state. He could feel Judal's braid fall onto his lap, the other's arms holding him close. It was actually nice.

Aladdin smiled a bit as he cuddled into those arms. They weren't his father's, they weren't the comforting arms of Ja'far, but they were there. They were holding him and warm and real. He couldn't help himself from curling up against the man as the other held him. Who cared about the situation right now? Who cared if they were being chased down and people wanted to experiment on him and the other could go home if it wasn't for the fact that he had saved Judal's life?

Things had progressed far much, too fast. He was tired and Judal was offering comfort, even if it was just a lie.

He gripped Judal's shirt, shutting his eyes and feeling another couple tears fall as they sat in their corner of the place. The fact that his eyelids felt heavy, his head hurting for some reason as he felt his body becoming heavy…

"What are you doing," Judal murmured.

"I'm so sleepy."

"Chibi, you were supposed to drink your coffee." Judal moved the cup to in front of him. "I got a more expensive one that is full of sugar too. It's supposed to be the best one on the menu."

"I'm too tired to drink coffee," Aladdin told him, hugging him a bit more. "Let's just not worry about anything right now. I'm tired of worrying."

"Chibi, let me put this into perspective for you," he leaned over the boy more, about to go on when he noticed the boy's expression smooth out, a gentle rising and falling from his chest being the only sign of life. "…Aladdin? Brat? Are you… don't you dare have fallen asleep on me."

The boy was out though, dreaming soundly in his arms. He couldn't even pull away when the boy was holding him like this. He had to ask one of the workers to come pick up their cups, motioning towards the boy and talking loud in hopes that it would wake him up. The boy's grip was firm on his shirt though, making him sigh as he held the boy in his arms and walked out.

To Judal, he found this entire situation to be a mess. They couldn't just wander into a hotel and have him pay with a card. He had done that anyway, but this, this was far too risky. He wandered along a few back streets, looking around carefully as he did.

There was some spread out homes nearby. They weren't anything particularly unique, but they were quiet. He went to them immediately, wandering along one house after another, carefully checking driveways while passing. A couple cars. One car. A motorcycle. Some bikes. Every house on the first block had people there and inside. The second road turned out much the same. It was when he reached the next block that he saw the woman packing a taxi with suit cases.

He ducked behind a tree until she left, being driven away. His eyes went to the house, it's empty driveway. There would be most likely one car and it was currently unused. He walked alongside the home, walking calmly to the back and looking around before he saw a potted plant.

Cliché as it was, people were not very original. Judal pulled the plant up, looking under it before he literally yanked the plant out of its pot. A silver key rested underneath.

He slipped inside, locking the door and looking around the quiet place as he held Aladdin in his arms. This could work. It would not be that dangerous to be staying in the house for the night or two. He could wait as things calmed. Maybe there was some internet and he could book those flights, ticking off one idiot mafia leader while he was on it.

He would have to send some kind of message to the Kou brothers that were waiting for him as well. He had been away too long. First things first though, Judal carried the boy upstairs, walking along the hallway until he reached a bedroom.

It was nice, some heavy drapes blocked out the sun, the bed was overflowing with pillows. The room smelled like sterilizer and linen. Not an overbearing scent, but Judal found he wouldn't want to live like that. He set the boy down into bed, pulling the bed sheets up and tucking him in.

He would get something for Aladdin to wear that was different soon. They were looking for anything that remotely resembled the boy. Without a doubt, someone would recognize Aladdin from his clothing. Changing hair was not enough.

The boy rolled over though, wrapping his arms around a pillow and stirring now and again.

It he was anyone else, maybe he would have stayed to watch. Maybe curl up as well and sleep for a while. The fatigue wasn't so bad with him though. After coffee and some serious medicine beginning to run through his veins, he was ready to run a marathon.

He ran to the living room instead. The fireplace was…

He cursed softly as he saw the electric fireplace. As excited as he had been when he had passed the room, that excitement was gone at the sight of the plug and the television-like device sitting in the pit. Judal moved on, from one room to the next, looking around for something. It was in the kitchen that he stopped.

His eyes fell to the stove.

It would work, if he was careful about it, he could fix this problem. He had seen people do this before. He'd seen what kind of effects it had. It was going to hurt though. Judal wandered to the bathroom, trying to locate some burn cream before he wandered back into the kitchen.

He turned the stove on, setting it to high and thanking the world that the thing was an electric stove and not a gas powered one. It would make it easier to sear his wound shut. He watched the stove begin to warm, the little light nearby flickering on as the flat black surface grew warm.

It was dangerously warm after a moment, the light blinking a bit as Judal watched. He unraveled his hands from the shirt and bandages, trying not to look at his hand too closely as he moved it towards the stove. It was his chance now. It was his time to fix things. Most importantly, this was needing to be resolved.

The stove sizzled as he set his hand down.

The pain went through him fast, making him such in all the air he could as he tried not to cry out. He could feel the pain ripple through him. He could smell it. That was the worst part. The smell of burning flesh met his senses, making him want to gag as he pulled his hand back, overturning it and pressing the palm of his hand against the stove.

It hurt too much. He couldn't help but to whimper after a minute of this. He pulled his hand back and looked at the blackened skin, smelling it far too much. He looked at the sink, rushing over to it after not even a moment's thought. He turned the cold knob all the way, seeing the water splash out immediately.

He plunged his hand in, cursing and feeling his hand ache worse. The water wasn't helping. He would have to dry it now before the burn cream would be helpful too.

He looked towards the paper towels and carefully started to dab, feeling the weak burn skin on his hand aching. He dabbed the cream on, but he swiftly went about wrapping his hand once more. He turned the stove off, smelling his hand still.

It hurt. It hurt worse than the actual wound had hurt, but he would survive. The burning had hopefully stopped the risk of infection too.

Who would know though. Even as Judal went about checking all the doors, shutting all blinds and checking what resources he had in this house, he could tell that he would be okay with Aladdin here. There was still food there in the fridge. There was still an internet connection and everything.

He had to think about his next steps carefully. He couldn't immediately run everything until he had the others gone from that house.

There was that tape that Sinbad had, the one of Solomon talking. Sinbad had been the one who had taken it and run for California with Yunan. He would get it back, maybe carve a nice calling card as he did. It wasn't as though it would be the first time he had stolen something of the men's.

Judal swallowed a couple pain killers before he headed towards the bedroom once more. Climbing into bed with the boy, Judal wrapped his arms around Aladdin and held him close, falling asleep soon enough himself.

So much for not tired, he thought as he drifted off; it seemed like he would sleep for eternity.


	12. Chapter 12

Things were so simple before.

Sometimes Aladdin would wake up to find the smell of a good meal drifting into the room. Sometimes he would wake up to his adopted father leaning over him, pulling him into his arms and holding him for a while. It had taken him time to learn that Ugo was probably a little lonely too, but he would just smile from that point onwards, hugging Ugo and greeting him joyously.

He could remember the cold winter nights, snuggling under blankets and watching holiday movies. He could remember the hot summers, where the two of them would lounge out in the lawn before a bug would climb onto Ugo, making him jump and yelp in surprise.

It was the way he could make everything okay again that Aladdin loved the most though. Ugo always knew what to do. With those arms of his, he could take away all the darkness and pain in the entire world. It was something he always wanted to have. There was nothing better than Ugo's arms hugging him close, telling him that everything would be fine.

No matter if the storm clouds were pounding down on them like the world would not last another day. No matter if he had spent the entire day being picked on by every child in the area. It never mattered once Ugo was there. The man would kneel down, pulling him over, sometimes by his hands, sometimes by his braid when Aladdin was sulking; then, when he had Aladdin over, he would wrap his arms around him and shake his head.

Oh, but to have those comforting arms around him, snuggled into blankets now…

Aladdin moved a little closer, not wanting to wake up for a while. No, he wanted to be right here, snuggled next to his father in their little isolated world where the only problems was that he was so bored out of his mind and the days were sometimes too hot or too cold. The future could wait. Eternity would be there for a while. He wanted to remain in the past.

But these memories of what had happened were slipping through his dream world, bringing him back down to reality. He slowly opened his eyes, feeling his eyes tear up a bit as he found no Ugo in bed with him, no home filled with silly things from his childhood around him. Instead there was a very basic bedroom around them. Instead of a father figure beside him, holding him close, there was a raven-haired man sleeping soundly.

Aladdin averted his gaze only to see his black hair again. He felt sick. It was like everything was fitting all wrong, all the pieces to the puzzle of his life were in the wrong place. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be running from anyone or hear about anything. There had been enough adventure for one lifetime. He wanted to go mourn and…

And…

He felt a hand reach up to his face, wiping under one eye. "Come here," he heard the other tell him hoarsely. The man pulled him closer and shut his eyes again. Aladdin stared at him, wondering what the other had meant by that gesture. He felt the other reach down, wiping the tears away and nuzzling his face into his hair.

He was being affectionate. It was a little easy to fall into a sense of repose with the arms around him, the hand occasionally wiping away a stray tear or two. Aladdin closed his eyes as well, wrapping his arms around Judal too. If the other would be kind to him, then he would return the sentiment. Judal was really warm though, comforting to hold.

If he tried, closing his eyes like so and letting himself forget about their current situation, he could imagine it was someone who cared about him holding him. He could pretend that Judal was his best friend and that the man wanted only what was best for him. If he tried, he could pretend that Judal was wiping those tears away because he didn't want to see him cry.

"Damn, I can't sleep now," the other groaned, rolling away to lay on his back. Those red eyes went to the ceiling, a frown falling into place on his face. Aladdin looked over at him for only a brief moment before he pushed himself upright.

"We should take care of your hand-Ah, it's black." Aladdin pulled the hand into his own as Judal nodded, yawning.

"Yeah, I burned it shut. It should work alright."

"It won't heal the inside though, will it?" Aladdin looked over at him, inadvertently holding the hand to his chest before Judal took it back. The other rolled his eyes at him, slipping his arms around Aladdin's middle and pulling him a bit closer before his head went onto Aladdin's lap.

"If I say it will work out fine, then it will work out fine. Don't question my judgment."

"Are you sure though?" Aladdin frowned at him before he felt the other nuzzling into his lap. The other glared up at him, remaining comfortably in the other's lap for a moment before he shut his eyes again. He moved to pull that hand into his own to look at more carefully, but Judal pulled the bandages that had been on it back to him. "Can I wrap that for you?"

"I don't need you putting it on too loose, Chibi."

"You're still putting it too loose!" Aladdin pulled the bandages into his hand and began to wrap it a bit tighter. "You shouldn't be able to move it around so easily if it is on right."

"Have you even had to wrap anything before," Judal asked critically.

"An arm. I sprained my wrist learning how to ride a bike." He shook his head. "I wanted to show Ugo that I could ride without holding onto the handle bars."

"That was stupid of you," Judal's eyes were on his hand though, watching Aladdin wrap it in the dressings.

"At least I went to a hospital for my problem instead of burning my hand on a stove."

"First off, I was cauterizing the wound. Second," Judal reached up and smacked him upside the head, "you sprained your damn wrist not get shot. Don't compare apples to oranges."

"Hey!" Aladdin glared back at him as he rubbed his head, having finished tying the gauze into place. "Don't you think the burns are going to do something nasty?"

"Nasty?"

"I remember Ugo once got a burn and it had pus-"

"Stop. Just stop talking now. I swear, if you tell me my hand is going to melt off or something, I'm going to personally shove you in a closet." Judal moved the fingers of his hand and winced in pain, only earning a frown from Aladdin.

"I told you it wasn't going to heal right."

"Shut up, brat. It'll heal in time. It needs time right now so keep your trap shut and let it heal."

Aladdin pulled the hand close, pressing his lips to the gauze. The boy closed his eyes, holding the hand there after he kissed it, as though thinking. If anything, Judal stared at him in shock. His eyes darted between the wound and the boy's lips. The boy just looked over at him and smiled slightly. "What?"

"What was that?"

"It's to help your hand feel better."

"How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen."

"And you still believe that mumbo jumbo?" Judal rolled over and gave him a look. "Hate to break it to…you…" His eyes went to his hand, frowning as he felt the pain was less.

"Judal?"

"Shut up." He pulled his hand close, staring at it and moving the fingers one by one. It still hurt, but… "What did you do to my hand?"

"I just kissed it. Why? Does it feel better?" Aladdin smiled at him, knowing that it no doubt did hurt less. He had done it for Ugo a thousand times before. The other was always telling him that things hurt less after he kissed them. It wasn't a joke either. He had done it for a stranger once on the road as well, forcing them to have to move when people had gotten really confused and had been mean to Ugo for some reason.

"It does…" Judal looked over at him before pulling him closer. His eyes went to Aladdin's face, fingers tracing over his lips for a moment before he frowned more. "What did you do?"

"I told you-"

"What were you thinking about?" Judal moved to sit up, pushing Aladdin further back on the bed. Aladdin could only look up at the interrogating man, shaking his head.

"I was just thinking about how your hand should feel better. There's a lot in your hand that could have gotten hurt. There's a bunch of veins and bones an-"

"I know…" Judal smirked a bit. "What else do you do with that power of yours?"

"Huh?"

Judal pulled back, moving to stand up and yawning a bit. "We'll see how far that healing of yours goes after a shower. There's no point in sleeping if the two of us are already wide awake."

"Healing? I just don't like someone being in pain." Aladdin stared over at him before Judal picked him up. Judal adjusted him in his arms, messing around with his hair a minute before he shook his head. "I'm going to need a brush for you."

"You're one to talk. Your hair is longer than mine."

"Yes, but mine behaved for the most part."

"A shower will probably mess it up though."

"How many times am I going to tell you to shut up this morning?"

"You tell me to answer your questions then you tell me to shut up. What do you want me to do?"

"How about you shut that mouth unless I've got another wound for you to kiss," Judal purred, making it sound wrong for Aladdin to have even bothered to do so in the first place. The boy huffed, cheeks puffing out as he crossed his arms.

"I hope your hand gets a bunch of pus and leaves scarring."

"If it does maybe I'll just dye these pretty locks of yours a permanent black. We can be siblings forever," Judal murmured, pinching one of Aladdin's cheeks as he sulked.

"Don't you dare! It's bad enough it's black for right now." Aladdin held his hair closer, throat tightening at the horrible thought. He loved his hair exactly the way it had been before.

"Then how about you shut up for a bit. Can you do that?"

Aladdin nodded, being set down on the toilet in the bathroom before Judal was turning the knob in the shower.

Judal was okay…

He was being as rude as ever.

Aladdin looked towards the door. If he ran now… Just ran for it. He could run to somewhere else, maybe find someone to take him in for a few days. From there he could just get away from all of this. After a couple years, he could come back to Sinbad and the others to find out how they were doing. He could apologize after he found out what he was fully capable of. Right now he was trying to find out from- well, Judal hadn't told him much.

"You look like you're getting ready to go somewhere."

Aladdin jumped as he felt an arm slip around his waist, the other's voice invading his thoughts as he spoke. Looking over, he could see the other watching him carefully.

"Three requests, remember? I owe you for three lifesaving circumstances. Until then, the worst you have to expect from me is my calling you a weakling and a coward, which is what I will call you if you even consider running away from me."

"I decided on one request." Aladdin looked over at him, seeing the other's eyebrow raise in question. "I want you to tell me everything you think you know about me and everything about magi and this lost magi."

"That's a long request."

"I just want to know what everyone else knows."

"Three requests and you want to know about three things. I would say that's-"

"I helped your hand."

"That, you did out of the goodness of that pathetic little heart of yours," Judal told him.

"Then do this out of-"

"I'd hate to break it to you, but there isn't any goodness in me. When we're done playing games here, I'm going to return back to where I should be and finish being experimented on. Then do you what I'm going to do?"

Aladdin shook his head.

"I'm going to laugh while those bastards from before are thrown into a war so big that the people of the countries with these familias involved are going to fight. It's going to be the best kind of war the world has ever seen."

"Why?"

"Because everyone will be giving their everything for this, until all that's left is the strongest."

"Fine," Aladdin crossed his arms and shook his head. "I have changed my mind. My first request is for you to stop wanting war and playing around with me. I want you to be helping me try to reach my goals instead of you trying to reach your own."

"You would take away my personal choices?" Judal mimicked the other's stance, moving to sit on the other tub with his arms crossed as he smirked. "How is it I can't see you taking away my free will like that?"

"You have to. I decided. That's my first request."

"What about your other request? The information?"

"That goes into this request. It would help me reach my goals so you have to tell me."

Judal stared at him a moment before smacking him upside the head again. "You're an idiot who will regret that request."

"But you'll do it?"

"One personal _slave _at your service, Chibi. Although beware what your goals are…"

Aladdin looked down at his hands and sighed. First things first, they had to figure out where they were and what they were going to do. Maybe Judal could teach him about magi somewhere safe and out of the way.


	13. Chapter 13

"Well, come on, Chibi. The water's warm enough." Judal yanked him from the toilet, beginning to pull his clothes off.

"What are you doing?!"

"It's time to shower, brat." Judal smirked at him a bit more as he began to start to undress him again.

"I can get undressed myself," Aladdin argued.

"I'm sure you can, but I am going to be one handed for this shower and my hair needs washed. I'm not running around with my hair only half washed."

"Oh…" That made sense. "So I'll just take a shower with you so that I can help you wash up?"

"Unless you have a problem with that?" Judal leaned down and looked him in the face, "You aren't secretly a girl, are you?"

What a jerk! Aladdin threw him a look of fury before he dropped his pants. "I am a boy, you jerk! I don't look anything like a girl." He pushed the other aside and climbed in the shower before he could get any other response other than the man laughing, but it had been rude of him to say that. The other didn't take long to climb in behind him though, a towel wrapped over his hand to keep it dry. Aladdin looked up at him and shook his head. "You shouldn't put it in a towel."

"Huh?"

"Your hand. You shouldn't put your hand in a towel. The towel will just get soaking wet." Aladdin shook his head at the other and climbed out, shivering a bit from the cold before he grabbed a spare garbage bag from under the sink. Clambering back into the shower, he pulled the towel off and tossed it aside, shoving Judal's hand in the bag before he tied it shut. "There, that should keep it dry."

"Well, look at you, Mister Doctor."

"You can explain magi stuff to me while we shower," Aladdin told him as he grabbed the small body sponge and the soap from nearby, beginning to wash the other.

"What would you like to know, Chibi?"

"What do we do? Why is it that everyone seems to know about us? Are we really important?"

The other turned around as Aladdin finished washing his chest and legs. His back was washed as he explained. "We're experiments. Before that, I have no idea what I did. I lived in a little cell for a few years while your- while Solomon was messing with everyone. I should have guessed he would be enough of a bastard to experiment on his own kid." Judal looked over at him a minute to see how Aladdin was taking in the information. The boy's face was focused on scrubbing him clean though. "Anyway, these mafia families you heard about and Sinbad's little excuse of a family are the people that founded the experiments. Well, not that idiot, but the other families did. Sinbad was just some brat that Yunan found on the streets when he ran away like a little girl."

"He ran away?"

"Yeah, I don't know the details. I just know it gave me an excuse to ride my bike from Italy to Britain to try to 'talk sense into him' or in my case, get something to eat that wasn't carefully in the familia's diet for me. I hate their food."

"Why aren't you allowed to eat what you want?" Aladdin frowned at him more.

"Because some foods have ingredients that are full of more of vitamins that I should avoid. If I have too much, it messes with my abilities."

"It sounds like it's really hard for you, but I have never had to avoid foods before." Aladdin frowned at the thought, thinking about all the meals he had eaten with Ugo. "I tend to just eat anything that is offered."

"Do you eat fruits often?"

"All the time! I really like apples and watermelon a lot! They're so good!"

Judal stared at him, his face shocked as he spun around to grab him by the shoulders. "You are able to eat as much of them as you want?"

"…Yeah, it's normal for me to get to eat them. There was one place we lived in, it was right in the middle of the country, we had all these grapes from one neighbor and our other neighbor owned this peach farm-"

"Stop," Judal covered his mouth and shook his head. "I already hate you. Shut up before I cart your ass to the Al Thamen and let them fix me."

"Sorry," Aladdin tried to say around Judal's hand. it was hard for him to remember that Judal wasn't here to be his friend. He was just a victim of circumstance. He pulled the hand off and smiled up at Judal, "We can get whatever you would like to eat while we're here… where are we anyway?"

"I haven't a clue," Judal replied, handing Aladdin the bottle of shampoo from nearby and picking him up, forcing the boy to wrap his legs around his waist as he poured the shampoo into his hands.

"How do you not know?"

"I didn't try to find out."

"Are we safe?"

"I don't know, but no one else is here so I'm not worried about it." Judal spat some soap towards the wall of the shower as it dripped into his face. "Watch how you wash my hair, brat. I want my hair clean, not to drink that shit."

"Sorry, you have a lot more hair than I do." Aladdin tried to focus on getting it all washed, pulling the large amount of hair into his hands and lathering it all up really well.

"Don't be stingy about the shampoo. we can get more if we have to."

"Okay."

"And don't forget to scrub-"

"I've got this," Aladdin whined, glaring at the other's face for a second before he pointedly poured more shampoo into his hands. His work was heavily critiqued by the man, Judal telling him just how long and where to scrub, complaining if Aladdin didn't scrub hard enough and well enough in certain places.

"You need to scrub the very back of my head."

"I did!"

"No, you missed- oh, there you go. That's the spot. Scrub harder."

"I'm scrubbing!"

"You are not scrubbing that well. Do you want me to get-"

"I am doing the best I can!"

"Oh, this is so awkward to hear," a voice outside the shower called. "Judal! What are you doing in there?"

Judal's grip on Aladdin tightened as he spun around, the two of them stumbling into the bottom of the shower. Aladdin winced as he heard Judal curse loudly. There was no pain in him really, but Judal had to be in agony from banging into the shower floor.

"Kouha! What are you doing here?!" He held Aladdin against him as the shower curtains were opened, Aladdin's body perched compromisingly on the other's chest.

"Oh good grief." Kouha shut the shower curtains immediately. "Finish up in there while I find some damn food."

"Kouha," Judal pushed Aladdin off and grabbed the curtains. "What are you doing here?!"

"Obviously not standing around to watch you and your friend take a shower together. Hurry the hell up and get dressed."

"Who is that," Aladdin asked as Judal shut the curtains and sat fuming.

"Kouha, he's… well he's the son of one of the familias."

"How do we get away from him?" Aladdin asked quietly, pouring some soap for his own hair and washing it as he asked the other.

"We're not going to go running away from Kouha. He's harmless."

"But if he calls-"

"Brat, if he was going to hand you over, you wouldn't be sitting in here with me. So shut your trap and he won't do anything stupid."

"Okay, what are we going to tell him though?"

"How about I tell you to shut up so I can think?" Judal stood up and grabbed the movable shower head, beginning to wash the soap off himself as Aladdin continued to lather soap on himself.

"Is he friendly?"

"Hmm?"

"Kouha. Is he a nice person?"

Judal made a face as he thought for a moment before nodding. "He's nice enough, I suppose. Don't piss him off if you want to live though." The man shook his head before slipping through the shower curtains himself. "I'm going to dry off and get dressed. Tell me when you're done so I can check and make sure your hair dye isn't washed out."

"Alright!" Aladdin leaned back into the water and shut his eyes, letting himself relax for the moment.

For Judal, things had just gotten a whole lot more interesting. He pulled his pants on with one hand while he bit the bag loose a bit with his mouth. Yanking the plastic bag off, he buttoned up his pants and grabbed his shirt from nearby. He looked like shit in his wrinkled clothes, but he opened the door to his suited friend and smirked.

"What's going on, Kouha?"

"I heard you got shot." Kouha told him, looking him over a moment before his eyes went to the bandaged hand. "You should hear how pissed brother En is."

"I'm sure he's just beside himself in fury."

"He thought you were dead until one of Scheherazade's companions said they saw you laying on a bench when they were driving to her little American hideout."

"I'm sure he was planning my funeral out."

"Oh no, he was preparing to file law suits against Sinbad for murder."

"Classy, did he also prepare to explain how someone deported got back into the country?"

"You were a diplomat for the Singapore Intelligence, of course." Kouha looked towards the bathroom door and smiled.

"How did you find me anyway?"

"You actually think we let you roam around without some kind of collar? Judal, the Al Thamen would murder us if we let you roam around freely… So who's your friend?"

"Professor Solomon's only living relation. His son, actually, which brings me to my next discussion topic-"

"Solomon's brat? I thought he died when the man sent the lab burning to the ground." Kouha slipped his feet up so he could sit cross-legged on the bed. "So does he know anything about the late scientist?"

"Unfortunately not, but if the man left anything, it's going to go to him."

"Is that why your masters were in the area?"

"I think so."

Kouha smiled, pulling his phone out and dialing. "Let me get you both something a bit less disgusting to wear and then we'll bring you both-"

"Chibi won't go where my masters are. I think he knows more about them than we think."

"Oh Judal," Kouha rolled over as the phone was apparently picked up. "Ni hao, brother. I found Judal and he's got a little friend that you will be interested in~. I need a couple sets of clothes for the two and something to eat… I'm fine! No one was following me here besides the servants. I'm planning to bring the two to you since the little friend won't want to meet mother… I think you will be pleased."

Judal shook his head as he heard the door opened slightly, the small head looking out at him looked worried before Judal motioned for him to come in.

Kouha glanced over before he was taking his jacket and shirt off, tossing them at Aladdin. "Understood," Kouha told the other person on the line. "I will see you soon. _zaijian_!" The man shut his phone and looked over at Aladdin slipped the shirt on and began to button it up. "So do I get to know the name of my new friend, or shall I just call you Solomon's son?"

"You told him?!" Aladdin looked up at Judal, stunned as Judal smiled.

"I didn't say I would lie to him, Chibi. He knows you're the man's brat."

"Is your name Chibi," the other asked.

"No, it's Aladdin," Aladdin remarked before returning to glare at Judal once more. "I thought we were going to run-"

"Aladdin, such a cute name." Kouha slipped from the bed, leaving his phone as he walked over and knelt before Aladdin. "My name is Kouha Ren. I am the third brother of my family and I am pleased to meet you."

"Yes, but-"

"I will have you know I personally have no interaction with those scientists that Judal has to associate with nor do I like them very much." Kouha pulled Aladdin a little closer so he wouldn't argue with Judal. "We live in the real world, not in the world of magic spells and werewolves. If you ask me, my older brothers have it right in knowing that to run a good family, you need to focus on hard facts and money, not in some kind of magic."

Aladdin nodded, the boy physically relaxing as Judal watched the two speak. He watched as Kouha rolled the sleeves of the shirt up so Aladdin wouldn't have to keep pulling them up, talking about his 'great' big brothers.

Judal glanced at the other's phone and frowned. There was something wrong with this picture.

"I hope you don't mind if they want to meet with you. I know it might be a bit frightening, but-"

"They sound really nice! Sure!" Aladdin beamed at the other after replying and Kouha laughed.

"Perfect! I'm very glad you are willing to be our friend. It took us ages to get Judal to talk to us," Kouha looked over and sighed. "Still, with friends like him, one doesn't want for anything."

"Yeah, he's okay." Aladdin pulled his hair in front of him and frowned a little.

"What's the matter, Aladdin?"

"I dyed my hair black but I miss its original color."

"well let's see what we can do about that, shall we?" Kouha winked as he picked the boy up. "Let me grab my phone and we'll wait for the backup to come pick us up… Judal will you be taking your bike?"

"His bike is gone," Aladdin murmured, moving to rest his head against Kouha's shoulder.

"Oh no, we'll have to find him a new one sometime, won't we?"

"Yes, we will," Judal told him. "I will get my own damn bike though." The last thing he wanted was anything with bugs in it.

Kouha's phone rang again, causing the man to smile at the screen. "And look at that, my acquaintance is calling. Aladdin," Kouha looked down at him, "Do you mind skipping down to the kitchen and getting me a glass of water while I take this? I'm feeling a bit thirsty."

"Ah, sure." Aladdin climbed down and hurried off into the house as Kouha answered the phone on speaker.

"Sinbad, ni hao."

"Where is Aladdin?"

"Who?" Kouha smiled at Judal as he continued, "oh, you must mean Judal's dear friend. I must tell you that we've all become so close. Names don't even matter anymore. Aladdin was such a dull name, one from a father like that need to be changed. Not to worry, he's more than happy to be with us."

"You can't let him near the Al Thamen-"

"I don't think we really care what you think," Judal remarked, earning a growl from the other end of the line.

"You bastard!"

Another voice answered after some shuffling on the other line. "We will take him back. Just because you think for a minute that you can steal him away, does not mean that we cannot get him back."

Judal hung up the phone, earning a frown from Kouha. "You aren't going to argue and play with them?"

"There's no game in words." Judal looked towards the door. "I want the real fighting to begin."

"Yeah, that was probably for the best anyway. They could have been trying to trace the call. Who knows what these Americans have." Kouha smiled brightly as Aladdin returned, opening the door and holding up the glass.

"It took me a minute to find the glasses."

"Thank you very much Aladdin!" Kouha pulled the boy close once more and accepted the water from him, sipping at it before nodding. "That was exactly what I needed. Are you ready to wait for our ride now? We can watch some television before they come."

"Sure! Um… who was on the phone?"

"Oh, that? Just a friend from long ago. He was surprised to hear that Judal and I were in the area and wanted to say hello. He's a bit of a rude person though so we told him we were really busy. But in any case, I think my favorite cartoon is on television right now."

"Your favorite cartoon?"

"Yes, it's about a wallaby. Have you ever seen a wallaby before, Aladdin?"

"No, I don't think so…"

"Oh, they're cute. Come on, let's go watch."

Aladdin looked over at Judal though, noting the other's strange expression. "…are you alright, Judal?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." His grip on his medicine pen tightened a bit as his bandaged hand shook in his pocket. "The hand just hurts a bit- It's fine," he quickly told the boy, who had moved from Kouha's side to try to help him. "Watch your television show. I just need to stop using my hand for a few minutes."


	14. Chapter 14

It was only minutes later that Aladdin was sitting in the living room area with Kouha, perched upon his lap while Judal napped once more on the sofa next to them. Kouha's hands were playing with his hair, braiding one small braid after another. The man didn't seem necessarily all that evil to him. He didn't seem that cunning or clever like Sinbad and the others, and yet…

Aladdin wasn't sure what to make of him. He could see Kouha laugh at the silliness on the screen, laughing with him just to make the other feel more at ease.

"Judal, are you going to call the Al Thamen to tell them that you need your medicine?" Kouha looked over at the other man as the commercials started up.

"Nah, I don't need it."

"Don't need it? You always need that kind of thing. You hardly left Kougyoku alone when she took your pills the one time." The man glanced towards Aladdin, "Did you know, Judal is on medicine for his abilities? When he doesn't take them, it's like someone took alcohol from an addict. He gets very grouchy and rude. It's rather frustrating."

"If it's frustrating then why you keep an eye on me so closely?"

"Someone has to. You're trouble on your own."

The two would have argued further had Aladdin's belly not rumbled so loudly in that moment. All eyes went to him before Kouha chuckled. "You should have told me you were so hungry, Aladdin. I would have had food brought as well… actually," he pulled out his phone and began to text really fast. The sound of a beep had Kouha shake his head and switch the TV off. "Nevermind. They're almost here."

"You know, having you come right now was very-"

"Don't tell me that my people and I were inconvenient. You're going into shock and you broke into someone's house." Kouha looked over at him with a raised brow. "You honestly have no idea how to run away, do you?"

"I have no need to run away."

"Says the person who was running away…"

"I- you know what? I don't give a shit." Judal stood up, heading towards the door with his entire arm shaking now. "I really don't care. Get me home, Kouha, and bring my brat with you."

"Your brat? My, he's possessive." Kouha was laughing at him though, standing up as well and holding his hand out for Aladdin. "I'm sorry you had to stand him. He really is a nice person every now and then."

Kouha was strange. A little on the eccentric side in Aladdin's opinion, but he was nice. He was far nicer than some. "You shouldn't pick on Juggly," Aladdin told him as he looked after Judal. The other was at least very open about the situation and things. Even though he knew-

Well, that went along with being in his debt. Aladdin wasn't sure about whether the other would be so honest and willing to travel with him if he wasn't in his debt. Would the other have taken him to the Al Thamen if he had been given the opportunity?

Beside him, Kouha was laughing hard, making Judal come back to look over at them from the entrance to the room.

"What's so funny?"

"Aladdin called you Juggly."

Judal scowled. Any indication at amusement or anything was hidden behind his sour visage as he stormed across the room and grabbed Aladdin. The grip that was on him was tight, those fingers still shaking since it was his bad hand. Still though, Aladdin wrapped his arms around it, holding onto him and trying to lessen his pain.

"Hmm? Aladdin, you don't have to hold his hand. Mine's available." Kouha followed after them, soon enough opening the door as Judal shot him a look. Tension seemed to exist, but it was no doubt due to Judal's mood. They descended the front steps and climbed into the van waiting for them. Aladdin was handed proper clothes, the pants of which he put on immediately. A bottle of pills were handed to Judal, who proceeded to flip the cap off and down them.

He was down about five minutes later, having chugged down a bottle of water.

Kouha meanwhile was back to talking to someone else, leaving Aladdin to look around the dark backseat and frown. There wasn't anything to do. He looked down at Judal, pondering his choices for a minute before he climbed into the other's arms and closed his eyes.

Judal pulled him a bit closer as he slowly eased his shaking. Those arms were cold against his skin, providing a comfort that Aladdin hadn't realized he had needed. Even with the bumps and turns of the car, Aladdin could find solace and respite with the other. He longed for just privacy, alone time. He wanted stability more than anything else. All these strangers and phone calls, secrets and two-faced lies; they were bothersome.

Did anyone else tell the whole truth? Was that such an uncommon thing now? Where were the other people who could go a day without lying to themselves and others?

"Chibi, stop thinking. You fidget when you think too much," Judal growled, making Aladdin looked over at him in surprise.

"Ah, sorry."

The other looked at him before pushing him away, "Sit up and watch what the others are doing, brat."

Aladdin did as he was told, not bothering to try to argue with the others around. Judal had bent the truth or something. The others weren't talking about him at all. If anything, they were treating him like a pet of the other's. Kouha would occasionally throw him an apple or hand him a bottle of water to sip at before he would put it back in the cup holder, but he never asked any questions.

"We should look into more of what that one man was doing in town," Kouha told the front seat. "We know from resources that days ago, a gentleman was killed and the body taken by the Sindrian group. If they took the body, then there must be-"

"There's nothing to know about the old man," Judal replied loudly. "He is of no use to us."

"And how would you know? The Sin-"

"You're being loud, Kouha. Let me sleep."

"You could sleep for a week and not be recovered yet," Kouha complained, leaning closer to the other. His gaze narrowed at the other. "Your eyes are bloodshot, Judal. We should send you back for a few-"

"I don't need to see them. My eyes are bloodshot because I can't sleep with you all talking and the damned heat in the car. Hurry up and get us back to the safe house or my hotel or something. I'm sick of these-"

"Hakuryuu is planning to take a look at your hand. He just texted me to tell me that-"

"I don't need anyone to look at my damn hand. It's fine."

"It shouldn't be…" Kouha moved to the floor, grabbing Judal's hand and pulling the bandages off, his eyes widening as much as Judal's did. "…what the hell?"

The hand, the blackened mess of a hand, burned horribly shut by the stove only the night before, was now pinkened. Scarring was there, criss-crossing his hand in a strange wrinkled manner; but the hand was otherwise looking mostly healed. It looked as though it had been a horrible wound not a day, but months ago, years even.

"Judal… Did you go to get any new medications or anything recently?"

The others eyes closed, his hand being pulled away to be set on his chest. "Leave me alone, Kouha, unless you want me sending your old hag of a sibling into the streets to buy me dinner again."

"It wouldn't necessarily matter to me one way or another, just leave my older brothers alone," Kouha told him, laughing before he looked over at Aladdin. "This is probably the first time you've seen one of your father's creations. Judal is the closest to complete. He's a magi. The best of humanity, although he is pathetic at acting the part. You will probably be able to work on him a bit if you learned anything from the late doctor." He laughed, making Aladdin stare at him in surprise.

"Yes, I want a eight year old working on me."

"I'm fourteen," Aladdin piped up to exclaim, making Kouha shake his head and wrap an arm around him.

Arguing was set aside as the car came to park. Aladdin grabbed one of the remaining apples from the front seat, taking the opportunity since they were there and he was hungry. They were hurried into the building, being blocked from view by the three that had been in the front seat. The trio's bandaged state only seemed to attract attention though.

"Brother En!" Kouha moved across the room they entered as they came inside, kneeling down in respect before he motioned behind himself. "We found Solomon's son. I told you I had brought someone interesting."

Brother En was immediately looking at him, moving around Aladdin and looking at him carefully. The other's gaze was much more difficult to read. Those sharp eyes of his were stoic, his visage cold. There was no way to really read him like Kouha. While Kouha had been very vocal, the other was silent. Where Kouha was a mass of emotions and charm, Kouen was much more reserved.

"Welcome to the Kou Jiātíng."

"I don't know what that means, old man," Aladdin told him, frowning. Everyone seemed to stop breathing, the room becoming filled with anxiety as Kouen looked down quietly at Aladdin for a full moment. Judal was bursting into amusement, slinking past them and heading to another part of the property.

"It means family," Kouen explained calmly. "Judal will be looking after you for the time being. We have other matters that concern us at the moment."

"We do?" Kouha looked over at him.

"It would appear that someone has been taken from Sinbad's home during the middle of the night. Then when called, they proceeded to boast that he would not return the one taken."

Judal looked over at Aladdin from the door. "Brat, get your ass moving before I leave you here. If you are staying in here, then tell me so I can get going already." The other looked as dead as he was sounding. His eyes would droop shut, like he couldn't quiet stay away long enough to manage to find his way to bed.

Aladdin moved across the room as he saw Judal sway slightly on his feet.

He stopped where he was standing, unsure about what to do. Judal moved away though, heading into the building and disappearing.

"Aladdin, come on." Kouha smiled at him, pulling him along towards Kouen.

"Where's Judal going?" Aladdin picked up his pace once more as Kouha pulled him along. He looked around towards the various artworks and sculptures. The large rooms with their high ceilings caught his attention off the bat. He clung to Kouha's arm as they headed in some random direction.

"The boy looks familiar."

Aladdin froze as he heard the other's voice. His eyes drifted across the room to where Judal was standing. The figures around him had white veils over their faces. Their attire was completely covering, completely white.

"He was just Sinbad's recent acquired person. I took the chance to take him."

Aladdin couldn't breathe. He stumbled back slightly, falling against Kouha.

"Aladdin, are you alright," Kouha leaned over him, holding him close as Aladdin felt his heart racing, his body shaking. He couldn't hear anyone anymore. He couldn't focus on anything. It felt like he was feeling his heart beating hard against his chest. Was he wheezing?

"Chibi!" the voice was loud, Aladdin's mind racing.

He had to run, he had to get away.

Turning around, he held Kouha's chest for a moment before he tried to run, but his feet weren't working with him. There was nothing keeping him fully on his feet. He felt the world drift around him as voices were happening, but the words were lost on him.

He tried to say something, anything, but the words weren't coming out.

He couldn't see much until he felt the familiar dark aura that was Judal's abilities swarming around him. He leaned into the arms that had grabbed him, shivering until the darkness pushed at him once more.

He could feel Judal pull him closer, feel the other's slow casual breathing.

"Ease down, Chibi. Relax before you do something stupid."

He felt his senses slipping as Judal spoke to him quietly. He clung to the other until his grip was loosening, the lights becoming too bright before he was out cold.


	15. Chapter 15

_There was one time he could remember…_

_Ugo had fallen from the roof of the house. It was a two story house and he had fallen off a ladder, landing hard on his back. The neighbors that had been helping had immediately run to him. Aladdin ran to him. However Ugo hadn't been able to get up. It had been horrible. Ugo had been in such pain. The ambulance had been called, they had all stayed with him. Ugo had shut his eyes, coughing a bit and the neighbor woman had forced Aladdin to move away._

_It was only after Aladdin had spent a night being picked on by her children and crying that he had finally been taken to see Ugo. Ugo was strapped to machines, his arms taped to at least a half dozen different machines._

_Aladdin had held onto his chest and cried his eyes out for an hour and a half. The doctors were shooed away by Ugo's insistence. He didn't want them taking his son away. The neighbor woman was told to maybe come by another time and leave Aladdin for now. Ugo said he would call a family member to pick Aladdin up…_

_He didn't have any family though._

_Aladdin's thoughts had travelled through the basics of anyone who went to the hospital. 'If only he could be better.' 'if only I could take that pain away from you'. He had held onto Ugo longer until the other had looked down at him in horror._

_"…Aladdin! You didn't- Aladdin stop. Go sit down in the seat."_

_"Ugo?" Aladdin looked over at him a moment before he had known what he had done. The thought wasn't that bad though. Ugo could sit up after that split minute. He could breathe easier without sounding like he was dying. He had color in his face once more._

_"…Aladdin, I told you not to do that again."_

_"You're better though." Aladdin smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes as he looked up at Ugo. "You're feeling a lot better."_

_Ugo was discharged after an hour of testing. The doctors had been astounded with the bone repairs, the stable condition… But Ugo was told if he was feeling any pain or anything, then he should return immediately._

_They had gone home, Ugo looking over at him as Aladdin had stuck his head out the window and enjoyed the scents of the spring afternoon. It had just rained after all. It was cloudy and slightly chilly. Everything was once more perfect._

_Aladdin had been bedridden for a week starting that evening. He couldn't breathe through the pain. He hardly ate. He needed help walking to the bathroom the first time and from that moment on, Ugo had been forced to carry him. He cried and cried through the pain, watching Ugo become more and more upset._

_It was his pain that Aladdin was feeling._

_"Whenever you heal someone, you take their pain." Ugo held his hand as another wave of pain went through Aladdin. "Aladdin, don't heal anyone. It's not meant for you. Let them take care of their own pain. Sometimes it makes us be smarter about things."_

"Chibi…"

Aladdin kept his eyes closed as he felt himself coming out of his memories. He could feel a hand against his, playing with his fingers a bit before tossing it down on the bed again. He could feel sheets under and over him. A pillow was under him, smelling like spices.

"Chibi, I know you're awake, you little shit. Open your damn eyes," the voice growled.

Alas, one couldn't dream longer than when one closed their eyes to sleep. He opened his eyes, looking over sleepily at the figure next to him. There were two people. One had a checker patterned mask over their face, they held a cane in one hand. The stranger was watching him silently, looking at him curiously still.

The other person was Judal, dressed in what had to be the most formal foreign attire his mind could imagine. The robes of rich burgundy and black and the beads around his neck made him look more out of place than his leather jacket and his skin tight pants. The man smirked up at the stranger.

"I told you I could sense these things. I'm getting better at being able to use my abilities for longer periods of time without the backlash."

"I see… Still, stopping an allergic reaction to apples is quite impressive."

"I figure he must have thought they were peaches or something stupid."

"Clearly," the stranger murmured. He moved forward and a small smile appeared under his mask. "Well child, what can you tell me about Sinbad and his research?"

"Research?"

Judal motioned to the stranger. "Just tell Ithnan what that idiot and his friend told you about the lost magi." There was something in the way that Judal said that though that made Aladdin falter for a moment. It was just a split second of a pause, Aladdin seeing Judal make a gesture while the other wasn't looking.

Was this person…

"He thinks the person is with… Scheherazade…"

Judal frowned at him as the stranger, Ithnan was what Judal had called him, looked at him with interest. "With Scheherazade has the lost magi?"

"They think he might not know what he is capable of. Sinbad was talking about trying to see if they could send people over."

"Very interesting, thank you very much child," Ithnan moved forward, pressing his hand against Aladdin's forehead and ruffling his bangs a bit. "Your information will allow the Kou family to be able to strengthen themselves."

"Aren't you Kou empire oriented," Judal purred.

"Silence is golden, Judal." Ithnan moved away heading towards the door. "Remember that while you have fun with your servant." The door was closed behind him before Judal smiled at him.

"I had an allergic reaction?" Aladdin looked over at him before Judal reached over and smacked him.

"You're an idiot! The worst kind of idiot! I don't know what the hell happened to you! You went into this panic like a little girl in front of the Al Thamen and started flailing around, muttering about your hand hurting and I had to be the one to calm you. You couldn't just calm down for Kouha or Kouen. No, you had to fucking panic until I grabbed you and pushed power at you. I'm not a complete magi, you moron. You're supposed to be the complete one and you ju- I don't even know where to begin hurting you for the amount of lying I had to do for the two of us."

"Why are you wearing those clothes?" Aladdin pushed himself up into a sitting position, looking at Judal more closely.

"These? They're priest robes. I am supposed to be some kind of religious figure back home. I don't know, most the time I'm just sent to where struggles are or where the Kou family wants to expand control over and I 'fix' things. I'm just wearing them since my only set of clothes that I approve of are currently stained from salt water and from being bled on."

Aladdin was still in those clothes from earlier though; Kouha's shirt was over his thighs from its length along. It looked like a nightgown.

"Anyway," Judal slipped onto the bed, climbing over him and glaring. "Now that you have decided not to play sleeping beauty anymore, you can inform me what the hell happened before."

"I…"

"Yes," Judal purred in an attempt to get him to talk.

"I am not supposed to heal people."

"And why is that, Chibi?"

Gaze moving away from the other, Aladdin shook his head. "When I heal someone else, I get their pain later. My… my adopted father told me not to heal anyone a while back when he fell from a roof and I healed him."

"You took away the pain from my hand and…"

He waited for Judal to finish speaking, but the other didn't say a thing. Instead, he remained motionless. "I did. I'm sorry."

"…Chibi, do you have any cravings right now?"

Cravings? That was a weird question. Aladdin couldn't deny it though. Now that the other had mentioned it, there was this strange need for something. He nodded, "I think I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat?"

"You're hungry?"

"I think so. I haven't eaten in a while, have I?"

"It's been a few hours," Judal told him.

"Alright, let's get some food then." Aladdin sat up and looked around. "Where are we anyway?"

"We're in my room. The others were so _kind _as to provide you with proper attire." Judal was pulling another set of robes from the nightstand as he climbed back off the bed. He would have probably gotten up and followed those orders if the others hadn't come to mind. Aladdin didn't move.

"Ah… are those people from before going to be out there?"

"The Al Thamen?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah, they'll be out there. They're always-"

"I don't want to leave then," Aladdin ducked under the covers once more. He couldn't go see them. They had killed Ugo. He wouldn't get anywhere near them, not if he could help-

His thoughts were stopped as Judal reached over and ripped the shirt he was wearing open. His pants were yanked down as well. "You don't get a choice in this," Judal told him. "And don't feed me that _but you said you wouldn't go after your own goals_ shit. You were out cold for half the day. If you want food, you better learn to shut up and learn to be a little more lenient. I don't care if you are scared of being taken away to be experimented on. Don't be a little-"

"They killed Ugo."

"Well then Ugo doesn't necessarily have anything to fear from them," Judal shoved Aladdin's hands through the sleeves of the robes and tied them shut around Aladdin's person. He pulled Aladdin's hair up, snatching a brush from nearby and shoving him into kneeling on the floor so he could brush his hair. "You don't get to fear murderers. Murderers are everywhere. They blend with society. You think that all baristas are kind, that all teachers are perfect and all cops are heroes? Think again, Chibi. No one's a saint and there is no such thing as goodness in the world."

Aladdin felt tears come to his eyes at the other's words. Why was he such a jerk about this? He didn't want to face those people. They weren't even people. They were monsters. They were the worst thing to exist-

"I can see the thoughts written across your face," Judal murmured, pulling on his hair a bit as he spoke. "You think that you are so good and that they're so bad, but you are forgetting that you saved my life. Three times in fact. Now realize this, I've killed far more people in a month than the Al Thamen have in their entire existence."

"You are not a killer…"

"Not in front of you," Judal murmured. "But behind, what do you know about me?"

"You aren't a killer. You wouldn't…"

Judal pulled him to his feet. "Behave, eat what I give you, don't speak unless spoken to, and if you have another little episode like when we first came here, then I will hand you to the Al Thamen and watch them go to town experimenting on you." He pushed Aladdin forward and out the door, walking into the hallway to go and get some food.

Aladdin looked over at Kouha as they passed his room, seeing the other frown at his expression.

"Aladdin?"

"We're going to eat, Kouha. Talk to us later," Judal told him, motioning for him to sit back down.


	16. Chapter 16

"Sin!"

"Ja'far, stop talking like that." Sinbad took the makeup sponge from Yamuraiha and pressed it against the man's face. "You're the only one I want doing this and I need you to do this. think of what will happen if we don't."

"I know what will happen."

"Aladdin's alone in there with people that killed his adopted father. You know he has to be suffering."

"Sin! Stop it! I'm going through with this and don't need your encouragement."

The man smiled a bit before pulling Ja'far's hair up into a wig cap. "Just relax about this-"

"I can't relax! You do realize that if this works, then we'll be bringing the boy false hope? We're essentially giving him something he cannot have."

"Ja'far, what would you have me do? Do you have any better plans because this one is looking to be the best."

Ja'far couldn't help himself though. It felt so wrong to be doing this. Having his face covered with makeup to cover his freckles, his face dolled up from its usual masculinity, his neck covered with a turtleneck to hide away his Adam's apple and his legs were in Masrur's and Sharrkan's laps as Pisti and Yamuraiha worked on covering the scars.

"We should use hair extensions instead of a wig. The people might pull his hair. Wigs aren't the best. You get Judal being curious and…"

"That's a good idea," Sinbad murmured, looking at Ja'far a minute before he looked over at Yamuraiha. "Yamu, go grab your hair extensions from your room and let's see if we can fix this up. Pisti? You still have that hair dye?"

"Every color known to man," Pisti told him, grinning before she hurried off to grab them.

"Sin," Ja'far looked up at him nervously as the other leaned down, tracing his hands along the man's jawline.

"Hush Ja'far. You are supposed to be Solomon's wife for the next few days or more."

"Yes, of course," the man drawled, trying to sound feminine as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sinbad's shoulders. "I absolutely adored my husband until he went completely insane. He was a bit better at handling his finances though. He usually was so much more mature too. And he cut his hair and-"

"Yeah, yeah. You love my hair every time we shower," Sinbad purred. "And now I get to have a good amount of hair to wash on you as well." He leaned forward and smiled as he spoke quietly. "when you bring Aladdin back, let's take a long shower together and do it again in our room. I want to see how much we can get tangled in one another's hair."

"Keep talking like that and we're going to need to remove my manhood to get me to pass as a woman," Ja'far hissed. The other laughed before the two women returned, holding the objects asked for in hand.

It was hours later for them and in a whole different part of the city that Aladdin was being escorted by Judal, feeling his stomach clenching and unclenching within him. His gaze would flicker left and right, debating his chances before he would feel Judal's hand tighten on his shoulder.

There was no chance for escape for him.

When they reached the dining room, Aladdin was led to a seat near the end. His chair was pulled out. His hair was ruffled, and then with that Judal went to sit down next to him. The other had this way of eating. The way he held his utensils was even making Aladdin nervous. He was supposed to follow Judal's lead but…

He didn't have a single idea of how to eat like the other was.

What made matters worse was the fact that the hooded figures were filling the room now. One by one, they were gathering around the table, talking in murmurs with one another. The checker masked man slipped into the room and sat at the end of the table next to Aladdin. For some reason, the man was making him feel on edge. There was just a way about him that was making him want to slip out of the room.

Judal's leg brushed against his, pressing him closer to his seat. The man's gaze flickered over to him as he shoved a honey glazed piece of food into his mouth and continued to eat. "Aren't you hungry, brat?"

"Ah… yeah… I'm just still tired." Aladdin looked down at the plate of meat, feeling his stomach curl menacingly. Eating meat in a room of murderers, he couldn't imagine this being a reasonable or even sane thing to do. It felt wrong in every fiber of his being. Nothing looked appetizing. Nothing even looked edible around these people.

The murmurs, the voices; it all turned him away. Yet Judal's foot pressed down on his, giving a nice warning that making himself stand out to these people was not an option. Aladdin picked up a piece of the steak, bringing it up to his lips and slipping it into his mouth, noting with disdain that it was really uncooked.

The juices made him wince in disgust. He felt tears come to his eyes as he forced himself to chew the meat and swallow. It slipped down with a great deal of slowness.

"I would like to have a little display of your abilities, Judal," the checker masked man told the group and Judal. "Your ability to heal is quite interesting and is something that we should look into as we research into the abilities of magi."

"What did you have in mind?" Judal looked over at him as Aladdin tried to avoid the whole group.

"We had one of the others cut his hand…rather badly." The man told Judal, motioning to one of the members to stand up and pull his sleeve back. The hand was dripping, the red fluid dripping down his fingers as they stood. Ithnan shook his head. "If you would be so kind to bless the other with your healing abilities."

"I suppose I could give it a shot." Judal wiped his mouth with a napkin, standing up and throwing the cloth on his plate. He strolled around the table with a proud stride, his face not giving any indication of doubt. Then, taking that hand into his own, he covered the wound and shut his eyes. His brows furrowed as he tried to focus. His grip tightened on that hand, making the figure shrink as though they were in pain.

"Judal…"

"I… I don't believe this is going to work." Judal dropped the other's hand, stealing away his napkin to wipe his hands of the blood. "Clearly you have to be in more serious condition than a splinter."

That 'splinter' was bleeding worse now, making the figure wobble on his feet as Ithnan nodded. "…Shall we make it that way so you may heal him?"

"I would not. I need to reserve my energies for more important things than parlor tricks."

"Yet you saved the boy?"

"Pets, you've never let me have one before and what better pet to have than a child of the one who fucked my life up?" Judal's smile was sadistic as the other chuckled.

"I suppose…"

Aladdin stared at his plate as he heard the door open.

"Are you all finished chatting in the dark?" The red headed man looked at them all, making Aladdin look up in surprise. There wasn't a seat for Kouen. Truly, all the seats in the room had been taken by one person or another. Yet, as the man walked in, the hooded figures were retreating. Kouha slipped into Judal's seat as he came in, wrapping his arms around Aladdin.

"I'm sorry about the apples," he murmured as Ithnan argued with Kouen about meetings. The pink haired man looked at Judal and stuck his tongue out before murmuring to Aladdin once more. "When you are able, come to visit me instead. I think I have a few games to entertain you with… do you like games, Aladdin?" He frowned as Aladdin held his stomach, feeling it twisting from the closeness of these vicious people. "Hey," Kouha murmured as the other two argued, "Aladdin, are you alright?"

"I don't want to be here," Aladdin murmured, looking up at Kouha before Judal pushed Kouha's seat away. He snapped his fingers, motioning and earning a new chair between the two before he sat down.

"That's enough Kouha, he's not for you to play with."

"Don't you think there should be-"

"We have guests," a third red headed man told the room, walking in with two people behind him.

"Guests- Sinbad." Kouen looked over at the man, his gaze flickering between Sinbad and the woman beside him. "Who is she?"

"Kouen. Koumei. Kouha." Sinbad bowed respectfully before he motioned to the figure beside himself. "I and my friend here would like to have the child returned to us. Your associate, Judal, stole him away before we could properly reunite him."

"Reunite?" Kouen frowned as Ithnan looked at Aladdin with much more interest. "As Kouha informed me, the boy is the child of Solomon and as such has no family."

"He has a mother."

Aladdin froze as he heard that, looking over at the woman next to Sinbad. The blue eyes, dark blue hair, her reserved expression… He could see they shared some characteristics, but…

She looked over at him and smiled faintly. "Aladdin…"

Her voice was very soft, making Aladdin hesitate as she knelt down for him to come to her. Glancing at Judal, he debated. But… Sinbad was there. He couldn't go back after hurting Sinbad and his friends. He had made his mistake already. The other was no doubt upset.

Judal stood up as Kouha smiled, moving around the raven haired man to pull Aladdin to him. "It's such a shame, but I know for a fact that our tracking as led us to believe that Aladdin's dear mother died in a car crash in New Zealand."

"I… The crash was bad, but I just ended up with some scars. I had a nurse declare me dead so that Solomon wouldn't bring me into his world of starvation and obsession." The woman glared at Kouha. "Do you have any idea how insane he was? There were weeks of starvation, weeks of him coming in and touching…" she stopped short as she looked at Aladdin. "I gave up more than I was ever wanting to in order to survive. Every day was like a lie. I missed so much time… Aladdin," she bit her lip before motioning for him once more. "Come here, baby…"

"My dear," Sinbad rested a hand on her shoulder. His gaze went to the others. "I don't care what you want. We'll give you whatever you want, but… I won't stand for the boy to be separated just because of his father being a self-serving bastard. The video, Yunan. Just tell me what you would have of us and let the boy be with his mother once more."

"We have a copy of the video's beginning. We have no need of the rest." Kouen looked at Judal's tense body language and shook his head. "We don't need anything of you."

"Keeping a boy from his family will bring you nothing. You want another magi, I am offering Yunan. We have come to an agreement that we don't need another broken family-"

"If she is his mother," Kouha argued. "She seems a bit young."

The woman stood up as Sinbad glared at the pink haired antagonist. "Why not let Aladdin decide? We're playing with his life like a toy. It is his future we are discussing. This isn't about us. This isn't about politics or money or power. We're talking about a woman and her babe."

Aladdin frowned as a small noise was starting, the whistling catching his attention. He looked around as Sinbad continued to speak.

"I don't want to bring the boy into this mess any further. We should be searching our efforts through Ugo's belongings. I have two men working through his financials right now. From what it looks like, Solomon provided him with his entire account given to him by the Balbadd, Kou, and Laem families. The man was dragging Aladdin around from town to town. I suspect that he was keeping in contact with this fourth person through purchasing the homes in the same town. I've isolated a few members of the communities that were moving within a two month period as Ugo to the next town Ugo would move to with Aladdin."

"Very interesting, but we have found no such link," Kouha told him.

"Did you run private accounts that were being fed by his main bank accounts from England?"

"Well we don't have many connections to such countries-"

Aladdin tugged at Judal's robes as the whistling was catching Kouen and Ithnan's attention. "Jugemu…"

The room burst into a whirlwind of thick gas, blinding them all.


	17. Chapter 17

The room filled with the gas quickly, swirling around as Aladdin felt a pair of arms wrap around him. His body was pressed against Judal's as the others shouted to one another. He could have sworn he heard Ja'far shout "Sinbad" before Sinbad shouted for someone to "grab Aladdin!"

"Brother En! Mei!" Kouha moved away from Aladdin before he could grab him, disappearing immediately before gunshots echoed through the room. He left so quickly!

Judal yanked him under the table as the fog thickened, turning a musty yellow color as Aladdin felt his head begin to swim. His head was grabbed by Judal, his body pressed closer as they attempted to roll under the table. "Take a deep breath, Chibi."

Aladdin took a breath in before he felt the other plug his nose, pressing their mouths together.

What… what was he doing? Aladdin stared up at him as they slid slowly across the floor. Tumbling bodies and shouting was coming from around them. Screaming happening as some fled out the doors. He could see that woman kneeling down to look for them before she was grabbed.

His mind was flooded with the strangeness of this kiss though. He couldn't fully process what was happening as Judal moved them across the floor, keeping their mouths together and blocking any air from passing into their mouths. It didn't last for long though. Their bodies were yanked out by their ankles, being dragged into the hallway.

Aladdin could feel that mouth press against his a bit more for air just seconds before Judal leaped up, kicking at the person who had grabbed them. The wand appeared in Judal's hands before he attacked the man, sending lightning at the person.

They fell with an openly bleeding chest.

Another pair of arms grabbed at him, making Aladdin kick behind him in a panic. He rushed forward, climbing under Judal's waiting arm. His gaze flickering around at the group waiting to take them down, he pressed closer at the sight of a canister leaking gas. They were all wearing masks.

"Ju-"

"Shut up, Chibi." Judal held his wand closer, taking aim with another attack.

He was going to use too much energy though. His arm was shaking once more. Aladdin held on tighter, shutting his eyes and lending his energy to the man. Whoever these ones were, they had guns. Rather be alive then dead, that was his thought in that moment. Judal smirked at the power, his smirk increasing as he leaned forward and the lightning crackled in the room more.

"Who's first?"

"That would be me," a figure murmured a moment before a shot rang through the room.

It was as though time stopped. The lightning rushed forward, hitting the figure and making them collapse to the ground. Any joy in that was lost when Aladdin felt something touch him. His gaze flickered up to see the other look at him.

Judal held him closer, ripping the wires off as fast as he could before one of the men grabbed the device the first person had held. A switch was flipped, sending a current of energy at Judal and Aladdin.

Their legs faltered, bodies collapsing onto the floor in a way that left them unable to move.

"We got the boy and the Kou magi," one of the men declared over a phone, pulling a mask off as the others gathered around. "There is a woman who has claimed to be Ms. Solomon that we will be bringing as well."

A small voice spoke from the other end, making Aladdin look up at them.

"…understood mother." The figure shut his phone and replaced the mask, sending another canister of gas down the hallway behind them before Judal and Aladdin were both picked up. The person holding Aladdin held him close, cradling him to his chest as Judal was rammed into a wall.

Judal make a loud sound, his body twitching as though he really wanted to move. His eyes were wide, filled with rage as he was once more slammed against the wall. His body was dumped on the floor a moment before they began to kick him.

The first figure stopped when another looked behind them, shooting repeatedly as hooded figures rushed at them.

The gunfire rang in Aladdin's ears, the figures kept coming.

He would have closed his eyes, but his body was paralyzed. He was forced to watch. Just as he had been forced to listen before; it was like a permanent nightmare. He couldn't wake up! If only he could! He felt his heart racing as he tried to think of anything else.

His mind went to Judal's napping with him. Before everyone else was there, before reality had once more pulled them into this world of violence and pain; he imagined them back in that home Judal had broken into and they had stayed at. He could imagine the other holding him in his arms as they relaxed, Ugo maybe on the other side of them.

Yes, Ugo could explain the whole mess.

The men ran towards the only way they hadn't gassed, rushing out the front door with Judal hanging limply from one of the men's arms. His body was literally thrown into the van before Aladdin was placed against him. The woman from before was tied up next to them, tape over her mouth so that she couldn't speak.

Aladdin stared up at Judal's body.

Why were they so interesting to everyone? There wasn't a use for magi really! They could fight, but what use was that? There wasn't anything good that could come of fighting. Look at everyone around them from the past few days. They were paranoid. They were untrusting. They lied and stole from one another.

There wasn't a truthful person in the lot of them.

The engine hummed underneath them as the van screeched off into the street. The three were tossed around, bouncing around from one wall to the next before Aladdin got feeling in his body once more. He grabbed Judal and pulled the other closer, holding him and slowly trying to heal him.

The wounds were simple ones, nothing too serious besides a few cuts. Even though it would hurt later, he wanted to try to help. Judal leaned into him, slowly being able to move as well.

"Stop…chibi…"

"Shhh," Aladdin looked over at the other shaking her head as well and stopped, clinging to Judal instead as the skies passed outside the window. He could hear the honking of cars as they were transported. The sight of buildings passed as they were shoved this way and that in the back of the van. The two that were in the front- maybe there were more- were talking quietly, arguing over what to do.

The silence was bothering him. There was so much to think about. Where would they be taken? Who had called for them to be captured? Was there going to be more violence? Would they kill Judal? Aladdin wouldn't even think about that idea. He didn't want Judal dead. Of everyone around them, at least Judal hadn't lied to him yet.

The man in mind was leaning against his legs, bleeding out his mouth a bit. Reaching down, Aladdin wiped at the blood.

"What do I do," he asked Judal. His gaze turned to the woman as Judal remained silent, his eyes closed so Aladdin couldn't see them. "What do I do," he whispered to the woman, hesitating from taking the tape off her mouth or leaving it there.

They might hit her if he did though.

Planes were soon able to be heard outside the van as they slowed to a stop, the van doors opening soon enough as a group of four looked down at them.

"The boss wants the boy. The woman, she has interest in so try not to scruff her up, but the other one she has requested he be hurt at least a great deal. Leave him alive though, the boss wants to make sure he gets a taste of his own medicine."

The others nodded, fists cracking before they were pulled from the van. Aladdin saw them throw Judal towards the ground and flailed in the person holding him's grasp. He smacked at them, making the lot curse as they tried to keep a grip.

"Stop! Stop it! Don't hurt him!"

The blond shook his head, moving forward and pressing a finger into Aladdin's chest. "Do you even know who this guy is? This is Judal the bastard. Trust me when I saw, he deserves a whole lot more than just a punch to the face."

"Don't…" Aladdin glared at the man…woman… he wasn't sure. The other's butt was a little big. The blond turned, giving a groan before calling the attack on Judal off.

"I'll be telling mom that you don't agree with her decision," the blond told him, earning a frown from Aladdin. There wasn't time to be trying to understand what was going on any further though. They were loaded onto a plane, Aladdin shoved into a seat with Judal and the woman next to him. The members went to sit by the doors or up front. The doors were closed, the plane soon rumbling, and Aladdin slipped himself closer to Judal.

His eyes went to the woman.

Her hair had fallen off a bit, a few pieces dangling from a clip to her hair. Most of it was probably fake, he realized with a bitter feeling reeling through him. He reached over and pulled the tape slowly from her lips, earning a small thank you.

"I know you aren't my mother," he told her, earning a sigh from the woman.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. I have never wanted one." Aladdin shook his head, holding onto the one person who had still never lied to him. "I know you aren't my mother, but I don't want anything to happen to you. It's not right what is going on with everyone around here. They're all lying and violent idiots."

"Have you… are you trusting him," she motioned towards Judal, seeming nervous.

"When the room filled with gas just now, everyone had someone else to worry about. They were running this way and that…" He slid closer to Judal a bit, taking comfort in knowing this one thing. "Judal is the only one that worried about me. I don't know if I can trust him completely, he's cruel and he says things that make me want to run away, but… He's going to keep me alive and right now it doesn't seem like too many people want to do that."

"We have killed a few of those people in the Kou building," one of the men called from the back. "We've got a dozen dead bodies reported on the San Francisco police reports."

The woman paled as she heard that. "Sin…"

"Are you close to him," Aladdin asked.

"Ah… yes. We go a good way back together." She bit her lip before looking at Aladdin carefully. "He won't hurt you. I know he seems untrustable and I'm sure that Judal has probably said some things about him, but I've known him for over eight years, Aladdin. The only thing he hurts is his own bank account."

"…I don't really care." Aladdin stared at her. "I don't want to be around any of these people. I don't want to be stuck running from place to place or having to decide who to trust. All I have wanted since this whole mess started was to go home and curl up in bed."

"Aladdin…"

He shook his head, covering her mouth for a minute before he spoke again. "I know you aren't my mother. I know you are with Sinbad and you probably don't like that I want to stay with Judal, but I don't know who else to trust and I really just need someone to not tell me what to do or what to think. Can I just get some comfort for a few minutes?"

The woman slowly held her tied up hands in the air, pulling Aladdin over to her. He could feel her held him against her person, rubbing his arm with her hands in an attempt to comfort. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "You shouldn't have to deal with this, but if you want me to, I will provide as much comfort as I can. You can depend on me as well."

Aladdin shut his eyes, holding Judal's unconscious body closer to himself as he took comfort in her embrace. "Thank you… I hope Sinbad is okay… for your sake. You seem worried."

"I'm sure he's fine," but her eyes were filled with worry as the plane flew them further away from the city of San Francisco and the United States.

Miles upon miles away from them, a blond woman turned, looking across her desk at the small television screen, a video call on display. "Thank you, Yunan, for the information."

The man on the monitor nodded. "I know that you will do what's best. This is turning into a mess of problems."

"I couldn't agree more. However, unlike these others, I don't seek such power in that way. Power is of no use." She turned, looking out the window and smiling a bit. "You know… I kept my lover alive for a thousand and one nights."

"I remember this story, Scheherazade."

"Imagine if I find someone new finally. I could keep them alive if Aladdin can help me. That's the only reason I want him. I will provide him protection. Endless protection; he will want for nothing with me."

"I will be heading to Venice soon," Yunan told her, earning a nod.

"Then I will see you soon, my strange friend." She switched the screen off and looked at the boats drifting down the canals outside the window. "I will see all of us together once more. What a reunion this will be…"


	18. Chapter 18

"En! Mei!" Kouha held his brothers as Kouen and Koumei were back to back, guns up and ready to fire at more people. Sinbad could see them talking as he pulled his phone out, coughing in the hallway as he tried to right himself. It had been an ambush. Whatever had happened, someone had known that they were all here together. He tried Ja'far's cell and cursed, hearing it be unable to connect to the number.

Someone had been smart.

"Kouha, check the others," Kouen instructed as he fired a couple rounds at the figures down the hall. "I want to know a number."

"Sinbad," Koumei called, "We know you are there. We should remain on the same side if your words from earlier were true."

Sinbad held the gun close to his leg as he smiled at the three brothers. "It would appear that you have nothing that I would like. The family was taken together. I only need to help them become free from their oppressors and things will be finished here."

"He knows something," the youngest brother stated, holding the gun in his hand up. "Talk, vagrant."

"I know many-"

"The child was the fourth magi," one of the men down the hall called, making Sinbad curse as Kouen looked shocked.

"Aladdin is the fourth," he asked, looking down at Kouha. "Did you know?"

"I had no idea. Judal has to have known though. There's no way that- oh shit. The boy healed his hand. They have to have some kind of deal between the two of them."

Kouen looked over at Sinbad. "We have no need for your services either, Sinbad."

All Sinbad could do was smile, nodding as he rushed for a window and leaped out. The bullets rang out after him as he fell towards the Earth, but he could see someone running, catching him as he fell towards the sidewalk.

"Completely reckless," Hinahoho complained as he held Sinbad in his arms. "Do you know how much traffic is around here."

"We have to go now. Someone has Ja'far and Aladdin. We need to find out who and why."

"I need to put a blanket around you, Sin."

"We don't have time for laws and rules!" He glared up at the man before he felt a blanket tossed around him, a pair of arms holding him in place as the building was surrounded by policemen.

"He's in shock," Hinahoho told a nearby officer. "There's a fire in the fourth floor."

"We should call the fire department immediately," an officer exclaimed.

Sinbad looked over at the man before glancing back at Masrur. "We're going to go home and we're going to wait for Ja'far to call?"

"That was the plan, should anything happen to separate the two of you," the man told him. "…I won my game last night."

"4 and 0. I was so proud," Sinbad replied as he let the other lead him towards their car nearby. "Is it even legal to drink without a mediator like Ja'far around to get after me?"

The other shoved him in the car, giving a nod to Hinahoho before he walked around the car, climbing in and zooming off.

The Kou brothers could be seen as they were turning the corner, sneaking out a back door in plain clothing. The youngest was looking around, acting scared for the police that approached them.

"Damn," Sinbad opened the window to yell, but the policemen went down, falling to the ground moments before Masrur had turned onto the next street. "Shit, they're down. Masrur, we need to get some more information from Yunan. We should talk to him and ask who he showed that tape to. There has to be another group or person besides the three families he said he showed-"

"I could not get a hold of Yunan while you were inside."

That made Sinbad pause, his eyes wide in surprise. "Yunan… Are you sure?"

"His phone was answered by Spartos."

"Why does Spartos have it!?"

"He found it near Scheherazade's small restaurant." Sinbad knew the place, he had been told to never go there. The woman kept eyes in all the countries, waiting to find the fourth magi. Apparently Yunan had provided her with more information.

"How long ago did Spartos get the phone?"

Ja'far was thousands of miles away, getting more and more distant with each second. His arms were around Aladdin as the boy leaned against him, holding Judal to his person.

"Um… I don't really know what to call you," Aladdin told him, smiling a bit as he pressed his face against Judal's hair. "Can I just call you mom anyway? I know everyone else thinks you are my mother. It might help to keep you safe."

"That would be alright. Did you need something or were you just asking that?"

Aladdin glanced up at him as Ja'far brushed his bangs back. "Do you know anything about magi? Judal told me some things, but… I wasn't told that much. There's so much that I don't know. I just…"

"Shhh," Ja'far smiled. "I know a few things. If you would like, I can tell you everything that I know. It might help to shed some light on the situation for you."

"That would be very helpful!" Aladdin spoke loud though, waking up Judal slightly. The man looked up at them weakly, staring at Aladdin.

"…chibi… where are we-"

"Don't talk, Jugema…" Aladdin covered his eyes, glancing back at the two figures in the small space. The two men were glancing up at them. "You need to pretend to be asleep for a while. If they know you are awake, then we will have to fight. I don't think you know how to fly though, so let's not do that. Plus they have guns."

"Stop talking, Chibi. My head aches."

"Take a nap," Aladdin murmured to him, holding him close before he looked up at Ja'far once more. "Tell me quietly about the magi, mom. Please. I need to know."

Ja'far watched the magi listen to the boy before he nodded, "Of course… Where would you like me to start?"

"From the beginning, please." Aladdin moved closer, letting Judal curl up more comfortably against him. He looked up to Ja'far and Ja'far held onto his shoulders, prepared to pick him up and run if he needed to.

"Ah, let's see here. That's a long story. Let me see… We know that Solomon was interested in history and genetics. He took his graduate studies in the Middle East where he was studying some mummified bodies. The man was making many grounds in old diseases in the area when he found out about a type of bloodline that was said to have been special. We know he came across a person whom had these abilities, two actually, but they were very weakened from centuries of mixing family ties. The three he had from the bloodline were not named, but we know that they were called P, U, and Z. We assume that those are short for their real names, but we don't know for sure. That was the case for one other, who was named Amon. The man died in the university where Solomon was doing his research and the other three we don't know what happened, but Solomon went to the mafia families for funding and people to experiment on."

"P, U, and Z… do you think they're alive still?" Aladdin looked up at the other only to receive a declining shake.

"I don't believe so. That would be convenient. The Al Thamen were said to have looked for the three after the fire."

"Fire?"

"I'm getting there. Be patient." Ja'far sighed, "Solomon received his funding, but his wife ran out, saying she was visiting family. The woman vanished from everyone's information from there. Solomon was left with a son though apparently. You," Ja'far told him. "Yunan says that he used to bring you into the lab to play with him and Scheherazade. Judal was kept in a cage though."

"Fucking bastard," Judal murmured, making Aladdin cover his mouth.

"Pretending to sleep, Judaruda. Please. I want to know more."

Ja'far continued as the other growled softly, licking Aladdin's hand to get it off his face. "Solomon got into trouble for some reason. We aren't sure why, but he was paranoid for a while then never brought you to see Yunan or Scheherazade again. He told Yunan that he was experimenting on you slightly because he was finding a breakthrough using you."

"I see…" Aladdin looked down at Judal for a minute before he spoke once more. "What about that fire though?"

"Solomon opened all the cages that he was keeping Yunan and everyone in one night, burning all his notes and research as well as himself. Yunan assumed you were dead as well until he received notice to come to a bank account in Zurich and pick up a package. He brought it to Sinbad shortly after he showed the disc to the mafia families."

Judal looked up as Aladdin glanced towards the floor. The magi looked at Ja'far for a moment before he sniffed. "The man was a bastard, nothing more. He didn't know what living meant or what individual rights were."

"How did you come to be there, Judal?"

The magi glared at Ja'far a moment before he spoke. "I was a runaway. I had watched my mother be raped in front of me and had run for help before I was picked up."

"Do you know what happened to your mother?"

"Yeah, she got paid. I found out a month later that I was set up. She had just wanted to be paid enough to get out of the gutter." Judal smirked, "The jokes on her though, I'm far greater than most people. I won't ever starve or be trapped like that. I am not a slave to be told what to do."

Aladdin went quiet, staring out the window as a city came into view. Everyone around had suffered so much because of this person. Solomon… he didn't even feel like a person anymore. He was like a monster, one that devoured all of its victims and left only pieces for others to mourn. Ugo had said that they had been friends though. How could that be if Solomon had done so many terrible things?

It didn't make sense. There was something that had to be missing. Why would someone create people with such special abilities? What use was there except to bring pain into the world? Sinbad… Kouha… this mysterious Scheherazade… were they all to spend their time being so nice only to have to fight in such a useless war?

Judal must have felt cheated too. He had no one apparently either. To be sold away by someone who was supposed to mean so much? Aladdin couldn't imagine, or… perhaps it was like being cast aside by a mother to be stuck with a monster for a father like him. If that was what it was like, then he felt for the other a bit more.

"Aladdin?" Ja'far shook him, making the boy come out of his daze.

"Sorry, mom… I was thinking."

The people in the back stood up, making Aladdin cover Judal's eyes so they wouldn't see he was awake. The two went over and started to try to pull Judal away. "We need to debug him."

"He's not bugged-"

"There's a chip in the back of his neck, boy. Let us do-"

"You will not hurt Judal."

"We are going to make a smal-"

"NO!"

Ja'far held Aladdin as Aladdin kept a firm grip on Judal, grabbing the men's hands as the two tried to grab Judal to pull him away. The first was sent screaming as his arms burned, the other hissed loudly before trying to make Aladdin touch Judal. Aladdin stopped the ability immediately, feeling his head spinning a bit from the effort.

Judal was pulled away though, only for him to try to attack.

A shot from the front sent volts of electricity running through his body though. He fell to the ground and the men pulled a knife out, cutting and extracting a small blinking chip from Judal's neck. They pulled a device out and ran over Judal's body, checking for a moment for more probably. They returned the man to Aladdin after that, cursing at him for being difficult.

"That was very inappropriate, Aladdin, although I cannot blame you after the way they have behaved."

A figure had boarded the plane from a side door, tying his umbrella shut as he nodded to them. "I see that you are here as well," Yunan said to Ja'far as he moved to sit down across from them. "I am very sorry to cut your time with the Kou family so short, but I think it is in your best interests to go to someone who is not planning on trying to conquer the government through totalitarian tactics and threats."

Once more holding Judal in his arms, Aladdin worked on healing up that cut and winced in pain. "They have been more violent than the Kou family was."

"Yes well… Judal is a very violent person in general." The other shook his head and smiled. "We are going to have all the magi get together and speak about the future. I think it should be a good idea. We can settle these issues away before things go south any further."

"Do you think we can settle things?" Where would that leave him?

"I have not a doubt in my mind," the other replied, holding his umbrella by the handle as he glanced out the window. "However, for now, we have a thirteen hour flight ahead of us. You should get some rest like Judal is. I'm sure your… mother could watch over the two of you."

The other was a bad liar, but Aladdin closed his eyes, trusting the fake mother to keep him safe for the time being. Whoever she was, he would find out later. For now, she seemed reliable.


	19. Chapter 19

The flight was long. It wasn't just long, it was dreadfully, hair-pulling, movie marathoning, agonizingly long. Aladdin felt Judal stir but he held the other closer, trying to convey that now was not the time for him to be waking up. He clung to his two people, his 'mom' and Judal, watching Yunan for a while before his attention would go to the small television that was playing movies.

Seeing dinosaurs hunting down people and eating them wasn't in his list of favorite films. Rather, he began to feel a bit sick at the film, given his trapped circumstances. His head went to rest against the mother figure behind him, letting her play with his hair and hum to him. This must have been what having a mother was like, being able to be comforted when things were tough, having someone to just express worries to without fear or trepidation.

It must be nice for others. Aladdin could only think about the troubles that were happening all around him. When he got to wherever they were going, they would see the other magi. She seemed more dangerous than Yunan and Judal too. Her men were violent and refused to listen.

Then again, Judal hadn't been very fluffy either. He had been more open than anyone though. He just needed the other two to listen to him and understand. This was all against what he wanted. However few his future plans were, they didn't involve this violence and bloodshed. They didn't involve guns or testing or anything.

The yellow suited magi stirred after a time, looking out the window and smiling slightly. "Ah, we've reached Venice. It hasn't changed a bit, although there might be more water than before."

Aladdin looked out the window, seeing the waves and the boats. He could see buildings, old ones, towering over the waters. It didn't look like the water stopped in some places. It seemed to be around some of the streets… on it to be more precise.

His hands pressed against the window as he looked out, watching it all with great interest. Ja'far held him up so he could see everything better.

"When we reach the ground, we will be splitting up for the time being."

"Splitting up?"

"Judal will be escorted to his own personal area from what Scheherazade told me while we were refueling in Atlanta. She would like to speak with him before speaking with you. You've got her very nervous, Aladdin," Yunan smiled. "She's one who likes to impress if she can. I think you'll find her to be your best friend very fast."

"I don't really have best friends," Aladdin told him, shaking his head at the notion.

"Well, you will like her. She's very kind."

Kind, she might be, but her friends didn't seem to be as nice. Aladdin couldn't help but to find himself settling back into his original place, Judal giving up his feigning rest to sit up and glare at the other magi.

"Judal."

"Piss suit. No little Brit around the ankles today?"

"Ah, Sinbad is back in the United States. Today, I will make the trip alone."

"And here I had thought he had you pretty much by the balls?"

"Your vulgarity isn't going to get anyone upset, Judal. You might as well lay back down like a good little friend and allow Aladdin to keep you in check. You had better luck when you were listening to him for most the flight."

The dark haired man tensed before he gave a sniff, turning to look around at everyone else.

The plane was slowly descending, heading for a landing strip just ahead. The body of the plane was shaking slightly as they went in to land, the bumping causing Aladdin to hold onto the magi next to him. Yunan closed his eyes, holding onto his umbrella as he slowly breathed in and out.

"Relax chibi, you act like you've never flown in a plane before."

"I haven't. Why can't it be like last time and the plane doesn't shake so much?"

"Because last time you landed on an elevated air strip, you didn't descend much," Yunan answered. "This time we are descending to ground level. We're almost there. Don't you feel it? The plane is slowing down."

It was, in fact. The scenery outside was remaining still after a few moments, a small jeep heading over towards the plane as Aladdin looked at the three adults for guidance.

"You know she's going to kill me, right?" Judal looked at Yunan and smirked, "or try to at least."

"Oh yes, I'm aware. You blew up half of a small chapel."

"She was mad before that, Pee Suit."

"It is canary yellow and you fell asleep during her husband's funeral." Yunan shook his head. "Why she didn't hunt you down and murder you before the chapel situation, I will never know."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Over half the building was crumbled dust when you were through with it, adding up to about 2 acres of priceless art dating to the dark ages being nothing but dust."

"I got bored," Judal told Aladdin as Yunan argued with him.

"Come on, we haven't got all day." One of the associates of the woman's pulled them to their feet roughly, the others aiming at Judal in preparation. Aladdin hopped up as well, taking Ja'far's hand and leading him towards the exit of the plane. With Yunan taking up the rear, they began to head out, walking gingerly down the stairs to find a woman waiting for them.

Her appearance was as golden as the sun rising behind her. Those blue eyes gleaming bright as she looked at them; Aladdin couldn't really take his eyes off her. Scheherazade had the longest hair he had seen yet, even with himself and Judal having long hair. Hers seemed to be made of the most golden color he had ever seen, shimmering a bit in good treatment. Her clothes were white, a nice dress that billowed out a bit as she walked. The clicking she made said that her height was probably a lie though. And, once Aladdin got used to the sunlight outside, he noted that she didn't have much in the way of boobs.

"Ciao! Benvenuti in Italia," she said, the language rolling off her tongue as she saw Aladdin. "I am very happy that Yunan told me you were found. You look just like your father, although you seem much nicer." Her bent over, kissing his cheeks to his great embarrassment; "I hope you like fish, being a city of water, we tend to eat it a lot."

She turned her attention to Yunan next, repeating the kissing gesture and greeting him in a nice manner. Yunan shook his head at her, declining on the fish only to make her laugh.

"If I wanted to eat fish, I would have gone back to Britain."

"Ah, but you like the tea time there," she argued, making him nod.

"I couldn't argue with a cup of strong Earl Grey."

"With one lemon and three lumps of sugar, if I remember correctly?"

"Yes, although lately I have been so inclined to add a fourth."

"Should we test your blood sugar levels while you are here," she teased, smiling at him as Judal gave a loud yawn of boredom. That, if anything, seemed to pull her away from the other magi, turning her attention to the final magi. Ja'far remained silent behind Aladdin, holding him in place as the woman before them changed.

The smile vanished completely, the spark of teasing and joy disappeared. Truly, her whole demeanor went from exuberance to poorly contained anger in a matter of seconds. She moved with a purpose, going to stand before Judal before she spoke. Even her voice was lower now, showing raw fury towards the man.

"Welcome back to Italy, Judal of the Kou familia."

"You flatter me," Judal purred, smirking down at the woman. "You know, I quite hate fish, now that you mention it. It tends to have that rather putrid taste to it and the texture… it quite turns me away. Not to mention the last time I was here, it was to watch a dead guy get buried just outside the city. I like China better. At least there you get a nice bon fire when an old geezer dies."

The sound of the slap Scheherazade gave Judal could be heard echoing around them.

"You are an arrogant, narcissistic, self-serving, sociopath with no respect for anything or anyone. How on Earth you managed to get a small child to remain sane around you is beyond modern science's ability to understand. Truly, god must have truly blessed the boy to be so patient with you. I thank Yunan that he was smart enough to inform me of the situation." She huffed at him, looking over at Aladdin's surprised expression before sighing. The tense posture once more relaxing.

"Titus. Muron. Can you both please lead our Kou friend to his proper place for the time being? I will escort Aladdin, his mother, and Yunan to home."

"No!" Aladdin moved forward as Judal was pushed from his side, taking the other's braid into hand to keep him nearby.

"Relax, Chibi. I'll catch up." Judal looked back at him. "Remember brat, two more requests."

Aladdin looked over at the other two magi, seeing them watching him before he felt the dark haired magi move in close, he knelt down, ignoring the feral sound that escaped Scheherazade as he brushed Aladdin's braid behind him and murmured to him quietly.

"I'll find a way to get back quickly enough, brat. Just don't get teased or picked on while I'm away. I'll have to kill whoever messes with you. You're mine until the requests are filled."

Aladdin couldn't help but to smile a bit as Judal moved away, nodding to him. He took a step back, feeling Ja'far's arms wrap around him as he let go of Judal's braid.

"He's such a good pet," Judal told the two associates before he was shoved forward, beginning to walk down the runway towards the nearby garage. Scheherazade turned to Aladdin and frowned.

"What did he say?"

"He… um…" Aladdin bit his lip, "He said you have soft breasts, but not to tell you that because you will never let me touch them if I do."

The woman stared at him for a full minute in disbelief before turning to Yunan. "Judal's gotten even more disgusting than the last time I saw him!"

"He was calling my suit a pee suit during the flight."

"He's an asshole." She crossed her arms a moment before looking over at Aladdin. "You should not be worried about a woman's chest or anything like that, Aladdin. However, I do have breakfast laid out for us back at home so if you all would not mind climbing into the jeep for a few minutes. We'll get a ride straight there and I'll find some more appropriate clothing for you all." Her gaze seemed to go directly to Aladdin's Kou clothing, making him nod.

"Do you have crepes?"

"Crepes? Those are more of a French delicacy, but I think I can make a few for you." She smiled more, seeming to relax as Aladdin and Ja'far sat in the jeep and Yunan took the passenger side seat.

Perhaps it was the way that Scheherazade looked at the other woman, but Aladdin glanced up at Ja'far as Scheherazade started to drive and murmured quietly. "Does she know you, mom?"

Ja'far shook his head at the boy as he took in everything. Aladdin had lied, but he wouldn't be the one to burst the golden duo's heads about it. Ja'far leaned down and hugged Aladdin to him, once more letting the boy snuggle against him as they headed towards the woman's home.

Aladdin was being very smart about things. That was something he couldn't help but to notice. He wasn't taking sides, but he had all of them paying attention to him and he seemed to be trying to get a sense of what the others thought. Even though he was biased towards Judal, it didn't stop him from being kind towards the others and trying to understand them.

"Aladdin, do you prefer any name brands?" Scheherazade asked from the front. "I can get a particular style of clothing if you would like."

"Anything will do," Aladdin replied. "I really like your clothes, Miss Scheherazade."

"Awww," she smiled back at him as she paused at an intersection. "You're a doll, Aladdin. How come you were with Judal at all?"

"He had ice cream."

She laughed before shaking her head. "Well, I can certainly give you something much better than ice cream, Aladdin."

Clever boy, Ja'far thought as the car started moving again.


	20. Chapter 20

The house Scheherazade owned was gorgeous. With tall white pillars and an overhang where they parked as well as large wooden doors that blocked their passage into the house, Aladdin couldn't help but to be impressed with the place. It was fascinating. He looked around as he climbed out of the car with Ja'far and the others.

"Your house is amazing!"

"Yeah, it's near and dear to my heart," the woman smiled as she replied. "My son, Titus, is working on the part of the place that was destroyed after… well after Judal's last visit." She motioned them along towards the door, having the doors open as two figures pulled them open. "Come along. I will show you both to rooms and then we shall get you some gelato and clothes!"

"Oooh what's gelato?"

"It's a delicacy to which I'm sure you will love."

Aladdin smiled at her. "We should catch up with Judal too!"

The woman paused, still smiling although it seemed to have faltered slightly. "ah, if he wants to join, he can. I don't know if he will feel up to it though. He seemed a little tired when you all climbed out of the plane." The female magi wrapped her arm around Aladdin and walked him up the steps as Ja'far took the rear.

"That's just because she slept all the way to this place."

"Really? I think he might have tricked you a bit."

Aladdin stared at her in surprise before she changed the topic again.

Ja'far looked between the three magi before tugging on Yunan's sleeve. "I need to make a phone call."

"Phone calls can come later, my dear." Yunan told him, patting Ja'far's hand as a grandfather might a grandchild. "You have to be exhausted. I will be sure to get you some pills for that headache you were discussing on the plane and let you rest."

"That would be wonderful," Ja'far replied. "I just don't want Sinbad to worry about me greatly. He was so… so kind as to find me and bring me back to Aladdin."

Scheherazade looked back at her and smiling more boldly as Aladdin held her hand. "Don't worry Ms. Solomon! The Laem familia is my pride and joy. We will see to your every need and Aladdin's! I'm actually quite looking forward to being able to working with you both." She looked down at Aladdin once more. "You know, I have wondered what it would be like to be complete. You must be able to see the rukh much more clearly than me."

"Can't you see them?" Aladdin frowned at her.

"I see a fog around people, like a haze or gas. I know Yunan can only sense them."

"They're like a tug from people," Yunan elucidated, earning a nod.

"They're like small birds," Aladdin told them. "They're actually really comforting to see. They're one thing that never changes no matter what is happening. I think… I think that's one thing I really truly love. No matter how hard things get and how much the surroundings I find myself in change, the rukh as you call them never change."

"They're a constant for you," Scheherazade murmured, nodding. Her smile seemed more genuine as she said that, her body relaxing a bit. "I hope to be able to be a constant for you as well, Aladdin. That's all I want to do for you."

"You seem like you want more."

She shook her head. "I know it must be hard on you to be the only one of us who is complete. Unlike the others, my familia is protected by not only the country's police, but by the Vatican nearby. You'll be taken care of completely. I don't mind if you want to live wherever or do whatever you wish, but… I lost someone very near and dear to me, so the only thing I want to ask is if you can help me if it ever comes to that again."

"Hmm? What do you mean help?"

"My husband got very sick years ago. He died before I could find him help. I don't want to go through that again, so I want to know if you would be able to help me… if you can."

"I… don't think I could help with something like that." Aladdin scratched his head. "I don't have any real heal abilities or anything. I am just me."

"I see…" Scheherazade shook her head, smiling a bit before he motioned to the hallway. "You and your mother can have the room at the very end of the hall on the left."

"Alright," Aladdin smiled and pulled Ja'far to him. "Come on, Mom."

"Ah, Ms. Solomon," Scheherazade looked at Ja'far and smiled a bit more. "What are your clothing sizes? I will have someone collect some clothes for you as well as Aladdin."

"I'm a um… I'm a medium in American sizes."

"Hmm? I meant bra sizes and pants?" She was patient, waiting as Ja'far thought quickly.

"Oh! I'm a small cup size and a size 32 waist?"

"You aren't too familiar with sizes are you?" Scheherazade giggled at her before composing herself. "Not to worry. I will have an assortment brought to you and you can wear whatever fits."

"Ah, that's very kind of you but-"

"It's not a problem!" The blond cut Ja'far off, grabbing a hold of Yunan. "Come along my friend. Let's let the two relax and clean up!"

"I will bring that medicine along in a few minutes, my dear," Yunan told Ja'far before he was led away.

Ja'far sighed as they walked away, turning to see Aladdin looking up at him. "Is something wrong?"

"You don't have boobs, do you?"

"Huh?"

"Bras come in cup sizes from A onwards," he told him, shaking his head. "You should just let me talk."

"I might take you up on that." Ja'far shook his head and held his hand out. "Let's go to this room and relax for a while. I don't think we have anything better to do."

The boy was not so eager to take his hand though, instead keeping his space as they headed to the room and walked in. He bounded across the room and bounced onto the bed with a small smile in place, pulling one of the pillows to him as he laughed a bit. "Oh wow! These beds are amazing!"

"She has the best of everything."

"Yeah," the boy's eyes dimmed though. "…Mom?"

"Hmm?" Ja'far looked over at him in question.

"I don't like how we were left alone like this."

Ja'far shook his head. "Aladdin, it's probably her way of giving us space. She no doubt doesn't want you to feel overwhelmed and wants to let you have your space. She did this to show you that you can have your own life here with her and not be watched all the time."

"No…" His voice went a bit quieter. "That's not why she did this."

"What do you mean?" His hands had stopped as Ja'far tried to fix the clothes on his person. Damn fake breasts were getting sweaty…

"Something is happening to Judal," Aladdin murmured, holding the pillow close. "He said he would be fine and he would catch up, but I don't think that's true. She has been avoiding discussing him since he left us. I think she intends to kill him… or just hurt him badly."

"I wouldn't blame her. He's a menace. I know him well, Aladdin. He has tried to hurt or kill everyone that knows him. He gets off on causing others pain."

"He doesn't though."

"He does, Aladdin." Ja'far sat down on the bed and sighed. "Everyone wants to keep you safe, but he-"

"Judal is being hurt. I know he is." Aladdin shook his head and looked around a minute. His complexion was paling, "ah, do we have any water around here?"

"Water?"

"Yeah, I'm suddenly really needing some food and water."

"Cravings?" Ja'far frowned at the boy but moved to the bathroom, returning after a minute with a glass of water. The boy took the glass immediately, guzzling it down before he looked at Ja'far again. "Do you have this happen a lot?"

"No… I don't know. It doesn't seem like I really want it, but I need something." Aladdin looked at the other.

"You sound like a chain smoker talking like that," Ja'far told him, but he picked the boy up and carried him into the bathroom, filling the glass as Aladdin would chug the water down. "…Aladdin, do you take anything?"

"Take anything?"

"Drugs? Medication?"

"No."

"Did you take something from Judal?"

"No, I didn't take anything." Aladdin continued to drink more of the water, going faster until Ja'far took the glass away and set it down. Ja'far pulled him closer and examined his face and person carefully.

"Aladdin, you're shaking."

"I know. I have been for a while. I was hoping no one would notice." The boy pulled away and shook his head. "It's nothing serious. I had this happen the last time I helped Judal heal too. It'll go away after I have something to eat or sleep."

"Wait, heal- you healed him? You said you couldn't do-"

"I lied." Aladdin shook his head, glaring at him a bit. "Everyone else does it too. You are lying to me about who you are and everyone is lying to everyone else. You all are so concerned with keeping secrets. I don't want to be here or have to try to see through the lies. I just want to be happy somewhere."

"Aladdin, if you come-"

"I don't want to hear this speech again from another person," Aladdin complained, hopping off the counter and heading towards the bedroom again to lie down. "If you go with this person, you will be safe. If you go with that person, you will be safe. I have a half dozen people that are considered safe and a half dozen more that are ready to kill me. You all expect me to be a hero in disguise or some kind of tool to use as you see fit. Maybe I don't want to be either. The only person who hasn't asked anything out of me is Judal and he's being hurt as we speak."

"Ala-"

Aladdin looked over at him, "Please don't give me any kind of advice please. I don't want advice right now. I just want a friend that will help me find my other friend. If you will help me, then you are welcome to stay with me, but if you aren't, then you may go ask Scheherazade for another room because I won't be happy about sharing a room with someone I know I cannot trust at all."

Well when he put it that way, he made it very difficult.

Ja'far took a deep breath before nodding. "…I suppose… if that's what you would like, I can help you find Judal."

"I would very much like that."

"The only thing I ask, Aladdin, is that you be very careful around him. No one has anything nice to say about the man."

"He's a jerk and is very cruel." His hand reached up towards the stars painted on the ceiling. "…but he's honest. I like that." The hand landed on his forehead as he shut his eyes.

"You need to rest," Ja'far told him.

"I know… My head hurts really bad and my heart is racing," Aladdin replied.

The honest jerk was currently lying in a corner of a dark room, shackled to the floor as two henchmen kicked and punched at him. His eyes darted to one before the other, taking in their bruises and cuts before laughing.

"You think this will kill me?"

"They don't," a female voice replied, "but I know what will." The blond walked in, her heels clicking upon the floor before she pulled on a couple gloves from the small table in the room. Scheherazade glared at the other as she spoke. "I still have a score to settle with you."

"You know, normally one would thank another for giving them a good time."

"You left me drugged in a bed when you left," she snarled, pulling a needle into hand and picking up a bottle. "You slept through my husband's funeral, spat on his grave, destroyed a church, and then had the gall to come back and drug me, leaving me to be used by the scum in Rome!"

"Aww, did they not act as you had taught them?"

"You made me _beg _for it, you ass. They weren't going to go against my wishes."

"What good lapdogs you have," Judal purred, smiling as he leaned against the wall and panted, breathing carefully through his mouth. "You must feel so happy to have them as your loyal pets."

"A week."

"Hmm?"

"I was like that for a week, being used by one person after another until I was crying." She glared at him, tapping the needle a couple times as she drew some of the liquid from the bottle into the needle. "Of course, that's of little consequence. We're going to have that settled here and now. I will be able to come in here all I want from now on and watch you writhe and beg for it. I wonder what you do when you are nothing more than a vulgar animal."

"So violent," Judal purred. "You know, that's a bit far, even for you." He looked at her henchmen and laughed a bit. "How interesting that you would have your son doing this kind of work."

"Don't bring anyone else into this." She nodded to the two before they yanked Judal to his feet. The other went willingly though, interested in seeing what punishment the other would have.

"You know that I'm able to heal now?" Judal watched her face darken as she moved forward and pressed the needle into his skin. "Doesn't that suck to think about? You are hurting someone who could save anyone. How's your son's cancer?"

Scheherazade froze, looking up at him. Her son looking at him in shock, Judal laughed at them.

"You think I couldn't smell it? The smell of weed is strong on him. He's probably smoked it while he took a break from beating me up." Judal smirked at her. "You were going to ask the brat to help him."

Scheherazade pressed the end of the needle, injecting the fluid into Judal's bloodstream as she fumed before him. "We don't need your help. I will take care of Aladdin and my son will be cured. You however are unwanted. No one will notice you are gone. Aladdin's happier now that you are out of the scene. He's giggling away eating Ossobuco."

"Excuse you," Judal replied, rolling his eyes at the dish name. His body was beginning to burn though, feeling the effects of the drugs immediately. His mouth began to feel dry.

"Come on, Titus. Muron." Scheherazade turned, motioning for the two to follow her. "We have better things to do than to stand around in here with a soon to be sexually frustrated bastard."

Judal slumped to the ground, immediately going to lay down as the door to the room slammed shut, leaving Judal in the darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

The darkness was something he could accept right now. It was a nothingness, a liberation from the rules and the ties to everything. There was no one in the darkness with him. There was not a soul to judge him or designate their policies upon him. The burning was overwhelming, rushing through his veins. Lust swept through his veins.

Judal could feel his thoughts running rampant. Like marauders upon an open field, they destroyed all his morals and reservations. He could feel himself thinking about everyone in a new manner. It was impossible to stop these feelings despite his abilities. Instead, he leaned back against the cell walls. His head turned towards the ceiling of the room as he opened his mouth.

Perhaps it was a moan…

It might have been, but he couldn't quite hear right. It sounded like a mix between a screech and a scream. It sounded painful was what it sounded. This rushing sound that hit his ears made it so difficult to focus… No, it wasn't a rushing sound. It sounded like his heart beating, pounding against his chest rhythmically.

Was his heart beating for someone?

Why would that be the case? What the hell? Judal leaned forward as he felt his hand reach down to touch himself. Just as his hand made contact, he moved backwards immediately, banging his head against the wall. The pain helped him think through the need.

"Chibi," he breathed, looking towards where he was sure the door was. Why the word was escaping him, he couldn't fully fathom, but he kept saying it as he moved to climb to his feet. His hands went to the bonds holding him down, his eyes closing as he concentrated.

The flow of rukh or energy as he called it moved through his hands, giving him more capabilities. He could feel his arms and legs shaking. He held the chains in his hands, feeling the wires within the chains beginning to shock him. He held on tight and tried to break them. If he could just short circuit them, then maybe the next time he awakened, he could break them completely.

Pain lanced through his veins though, the electricity taking over where the wanton lust did not already have control. He couldn't breathe through the pain and the sick pleasure. Was he to be a masochist in order to escape this overwhelming need?

He felt a needle prick the back of his neck and he tried to reach back, but he couldn't see. He couldn't even reach. He fell forward and landed on the ground of the cell, feeling the world around him beginning to vanish from his touch.

Church bells chimed the hour in the distance, echoing through his head as one would expect the chimes of death. Was he dead or was he living?

He wasn't sure he knew anymore.

The pain was unbearable.

"This food is incredible!" Aladdin bit into the gelato and made a loud squeal of pleasure as the taste met his tastebuds.

"Isn't it?" Scheherazade smiled at him as they sat together in the main room of her home. She brushed a bit of hair over her shoulder before looking over at Titus. "How are you feeling, Titus?"

The other gave her a look before continuing to eat.

"Is he sick?" Aladdin took a moment to stop eating as he noticed for the first time that the other didn't look quite so well. His complexion was a bit pale.

"He's been being treated," Scheherazade replied, patting Titus's back. "He doesn't have long though."

"That's terrible!" Aladdin looked over at them both and frowned deeply.

"You know, Aladdin? I'm going to let the two of you spend some time together. I have some business to do in Vatican City so I will let the two of you have fun!"

Always the same, these adults were. Aladdin set the gelato aside and looked over at the other as the woman all but skipped from the room. "I can't help you."

"I figured you couldn't. She's just hoping not to lose me as well," Titus replied, looking back at the door before he shook his head. "I don't know what she's expecting you to be able to do that the dozen surgeons couldn't do."

"She cares about you."

"Yeah, maybe," the blond shook his head. "You aren't always here. It's not like this most of the time. She is actually much more serious and much more obsessive about the business we're in. I don't think there's anything she really loves more than working."

"Why would she want to have me around to help her heal others if she didn't care about you though?" Aladdin shook his head. "She must-"

"All she seems to care about is revenge and the business. There isn't anything else in her eyes." Titus stood up and shook his head. "I have a headache. You know where your room is, don't you?"

"Ah, Titus. We could spend a bit longer together. There's still more-"

"I'm not hungry."

The other moved to the door before Aladdin could speak again, slamming the door shut. That had been very final of him… Aladdin picked up the bowl of gelato and headed towards the door, opening and heading through the building as he ate.

The house was very beautiful, with golden chandeliers and marble floors. There were ornate patterns along the walls and large murals on the ceiling that seemed to make the ceiling look bigger and further away. Yes, Scheherazade had a beautiful home. A big, gorgeous, empty home.

It was very empty.

The rooms seemed chillier, like someone had left the cold air running or left the fridge open. Sounds, as few as they were, were all quiet footsteps here and there or the sound of birds singing outside. The skylights that shone sunshine into the rooms and the windows were all very large, making the place seem sacred.

"Sin, I miss you as well."

Aladdin paused as he heard the other's voice. His whole person pressed against the wall, holding his gelato in hand and listening carefully.

"I know. I know. We couldn't lose him though… Yes… Yes- ah- You better not be gambling! …good… No, so far, Scheherazade has shown Aladdin and I to a room and gave us a change of clothes… No, Judal has been taken to be tortured for past crimes against the familia."

Tortured?

That was not that possible though. Judal had been weak, but he wouldn't have allowed himself to be hurt that badly. No, it would be-

"hmm? Of course not… I am… I am still his mother."

Aladdin looked around the corner, peering through the small opening in the doorway. The figure inside was standing with their back to him, tracing a vase with one hand as he spoke into the phone. His fake mother was talking to Sinbad, but he didn't understand what she was discussing. The small yes and no answers didn't tell him enough.

"…I will be sure to pass along the information… no, we can still trust Yunan. This was just an inconvenient side trip. I should get going. Aladdin would like me to go looking for his dark friend while he's away with Scheherazade. She woke him up from a nap with gelato and clothes…I'm sure he liked the ice cream more… Sometimes I'm not sure whether you grew up or- Will you pay attention! …fine…alright…I will bring Aladdin home soon." The phone was set down before Aladdin ducked back, pressing himself against the wall a bit more before he looked around. There was a door just on the other side of this table.

He would have to risk it. Grabbing the bowl of gelato and hurrying, he slipped through the door and spun around, pressing his back against the wall on the other side of the opening and waiting as he heard footsteps.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this…" Ja'far muttered as he headed down the hall.

Aladdin waited, his heart pounding in his chest as he listened to those footsteps. She was stumbling over her feet. Must not be used to heels, he thought to himself as he heard the faint sound of the clicking heading further away.

Leaving the empty room he had ducked into, Aladdin resumed eating his gelato. He would finish it up and then find his friend. They would just leave here immediately. That had been Judal's plan in the beginning, albeit slightly different with Judal being with him. Still, they would find a way to be safe together.

No one here was going to be really all that trustable. Whether it was Scheherazade looking for a cure or his mother looking to take him back to Sinbad; everyone had something to gain and he was just a means to an end.

Aladdin looked around the hallway as he sat down in a small chair. The golden spoon glinted at him under his hand. The expensive and heavy bowl shone under the lights of the chandeliers and contrasted from his suit. What use were these nice things though? They were just useless things to fill an empty space. There was no purpose to them without…

Without someone.

Aladdin sighed, setting the bowl aside and ruffling his own hair. He was getting a migraine from all these thoughts and decisions. There was too much. Burdening him, pounding at him day and night; no one was giving him rest from them.

Why couldn't he just enjoy himself for once? Why couldn't he just take a trip to the ocean again, knowing that when he came home, he could just lay out in the yard and stare up at the stars. Maybe he could go wild and just get a hotel room instead of going home.

Judal could probably understand that. He would get the other to stay with him for a few years, teach him like Ugo had been teaching him. Then, when he was old enough, he would get a job and hide away from all these silly families and their insane ideas.

He wouldn't be their toy. Not anymore.

He left the bowl on the ground and hurried to his feet, running through the hallway and peering into each and every room that he went near.

Bedrooms, closets, offices; he couldn't find a trace of another soul in this place. Judal had to be close though! They wouldn't have taken him far. No, that wouldn't be smart. He would throw a fit if he had to. Judal had to be being kept nearby somewhere.

He ran outside to run to the next building over, the one that sat on the other side of the big pool, but he saw something that made him pause: A movement of black against the bushes.

"Jugemu," Aladdin hissed.

Quickly now, Aladdin hurried across the small path, following the black figure as it ran through the bushes, just beyond his sight. At least he knew the other was safe! This was good news. Good indeed, he thought as he picked up his pace to block the other's path.

"Aladdin, you silly boy, you're going to get me caught," the figure said as he ducked low and looked around.

"…Kouha…" Aladdin frowned at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Private flights are easy to plan quickly. We borrowed a military plane to get here quickly." Kouha smiled up at him, holding his hands out and taking Aladdin's hands into his own. "I can't have you being accidently hurt by Scheherazade. Does she know about your allergies? I don't think so. Look at all these apples." He motioned around as Aladdin rolled his eyes.

"They're not apples, they're pears. She's very lucky to be able to grow them when the city nearby is flooded with water."

Kouha shook his head right back at the boy's comeback. "Apples, pears; I just don't like you being stolen away like that. I mean, who wants to be taken here and there and everywhere all at once."

"I don't want to go back to the Kou family."

That made the other pause, but only for a moment. "My brothers could easily accept that. You are probably not wanting to be around those crazy scientists my mother seems so interested in. That's okay. Let's go somewhere less stuck up than here. Have you ever been to Rio? Malaysia?"

"I…"

Kouha let go of him and leaned back, shaking his head. "Sorry, that must have sounded forward. I bet everyone's been promising you gold spoons and fancy clothes."

"Everyone wants things."

"Yeah, we live in a pretty materialistic world. You know, we could just… I suppose if you would like, we could just run to a nice quiet town somewhere and hide out for a while. It might be kind of funny to watch my brothers wet themselves."

"And what would you want from me?"

"Someone to play with, honestly." Kouha smiled. "I've been stuck behind a desk for over five years and the closest person I get to talk to and go outside into the world with found you. It might be a nice change from Shanghai and Hong Kong to be able to spend time wandering around with you."

He looked so hopeful. It was on the tip of his tongue to accept the serpent's promise and run now. His fake mother would find Judal and most likely rescue him so that they could all meet back up. He could probably leave a note if Kouha wouldn't mind.

"I don't want to leave Judal here."

"We could find him and bring him along. It wouldn't be that hard at all."

"Would you help me find him?" Aladdin smiled at the man, finding the other holding his hands in his. His eyes looked so clear and determined. It was as though he could see right into what the other was thinking and he was only thinking to help. Actually help too, he wasn't just going to help to his own ends.

"Aladdin, I would be honored to help you find our good friend Judal."

Aladdin smiled back at him before the two of them broke apart. Kouha would come to him once he had found Judal and they would all leave together.

It wasn't simple like that for Ja'far though.

Looking into the room, seeing the dismal light that dangled from the ceiling in the dark and rather fungus riddled room; Ja'far couldn't help but feel the urge to walk out immediately. It wasn't even the smell or the sight of the cell that made him revolted. It was the man himself in the room.

Hair in disarray, tumbling down his shoulders in a manner that could only be likened to that disgusting horror flick Sharrkan had watched the one time with the girl in the well. With Judal's slime and cum covered body and disturbingly dark bags under his eyes; he looked dead.

Worse than dead, Judal looked sick.

"…bi…"

"I can't say you look that well," Ja'far told him, finally reverting to his normal voice. "Did Sheherazade give you a little too much?"

The laugh that escaped Judal sounded more like a wheezing, escaping the other for only a few moments before he began to cough and moan upon the floor of the room. "Freckles? I should have known." Those gaunt eyes looked up at him, "you know what multiple orgasms and having your body beaten does? You probably don't." The other looked him over and snorted. "I bet your idiot lover gets off on this."

"You look very sick, Judal." Ja'far stepped into the room, feeling a sadistic smile come to his features. "It's nice to have the tables turned for once."

"I was thinking," Judal drawled out, ignoring the other's words. "When I finish being worked on, I want to take the brat. I'm going to mount Aladdin right on me and watch you and your idiot lover watch me bend him over… maybe on your bed? Perhaps in your big meeting room or dining room. I haven't decided yet. Maybe I'll just do a marathon through the entire home you and that idiot built together."

"You're not going to see him again," Ja'far replied, feeling his jaw clench.

"Oh, he'll come and find me." The other's voice went sweet, dripping in its soft admiration for the boy. "He won't want to be that far away. That's why you're here in the first place. He has probably followed you in the shadows. You see, we have a bond, him and I. I say jump and he hops until I tell him to stop."

"He's with Scheherazade."

"He won't be." The man tilted his head, smiling over at Ja'far. "The Chibi will come here to me. He doesn't trust anyone else. He won't trust you when he figures out who you are. He won't trust blondie when he finds out she's using him. He will never trust piss suit. He won't go back to Sinbad and he won't dare go near the Kou familia. Who else in the world can care for him?" The other smiled as Ja'far clenched his fists. "Ah, yes… that leaves me. Aladdin will never trust the man hiding as a woman. And posing as his mother?" Judal tsked, "so cruel. You are promising him the one thing he can never have again: a biological mother."

Ja'far slammed the heel of his stilettos against Judal's foot, earning a hiss. "Whether I pretend to be the tooth fairy or a mother, I can at least give him a home to go to. You can't even promise him the sunrise." He turned, heading towards the door to leave when he heard Judal speak again.

"He's going to come for me because I am interesting and real. That's what he wants. May your lies choke you and burn the family you've tried so hard to build."

The Sindrian adviser slammed the cell shut against that hollow laugh, storming towards the stairs to escape the cellar of the boathouse. He would stand for none of Judal's nonsense.

Aladdin would make the right decision. He had faith in that.


	22. Chapter 22

"I want Aladdin to have his own room here."

"I see."

"And we're going to have a day devoted to him of course!" the woman bounced happily in her seat on the boat as Yunan sighed.

"He needs stability, no-"

"I know, I know, but first I need to know! I hate losing people! Don't you get tired of saying goodbye to everyone? Goodbye loves, goodbye friends, goodbye leaders, but with Aladdin, we don't have-"

Yunan shook his head. "There's an ebb and a flow to things for a reason. Aladdin needs a place to rest his head and do his own thing. He doesn't need us around to tell him to do this or to do that. He needs peace."

"He can have peace, you tea loving fool. He will have it being pro-"

"Don't give me the protection speech, Sche. I have heard this from Sinbad too many times."

"Do you want to lose him?" Scheherazade looked at him seriously. "We have people suffering all-"

"There is a flow, Scheherazade… I choose to live life the way I see fit and hope for the best. I came to you and pushed him into your path in order for you to help him find his place and allow him to live and flourish with you. If you are going to act like this though, I would rather have saved him for the Sindrian familia."

"Sindrian. I haven't heard anything so ludicrous," she crossed her arms and shook her head. "We have a way of things and there were only three families. One went extinct and the other two are run by me and those fools from the laboratory. It doesn't matter what a big headed idiot running around the wild west says, they are not a family and will not be treated with the same manners. Familias have been through generations, growing into their wealth. Who knows how those fools got so big."

Yunan shook his head. "What will you do with Aladdin's mother?"

"Oh her? She's hardly even a problem. I figure within a week she will want something in town and… well, she's abandoned him once." Scheherazade shook her head. "She's not a very strong willed woman and she has no redeeming characteristics. She barely does anything. No wonder Solomon loved her. She's a doll. He loves dolls."

"Please respect-" but Yunan didn't get to finish. Scheherazade was off her seat and bounding over to where Aladdin had walked in.

"Aladdin!"

"Hi there," Aladdin greeted, smiling sheepishly. "I think I got lost."

"Why were you outside? Did you want to swim?"

"No, no. I was looking for my room."

"Oh!" She laughed, wrapping her arms around him and walking him towards his own room. "Come on, let's go together. I have something important to give you."

"Something important?"

"Yes!" She kissed his forehead and led him along as the other remained in his seat.

Yunan's face was directed towards the windows, watching boats in the distance as the other figure slipped into the room. "Did you find him?"

"…yes…"

"And?"

Ja'far shook his head as he went to sit by Yunan. "The man is suffering such a deep insanity that I wouldn't be surprised if he ate himself if he got hungry."

"I see…"

"What is Scheherazade giving Aladdin?"

Yunan shook his head. "Solomon sent a letter out years ago and it finally found its way here. He has a bank account in Zurich. The only person who knows the method to get in is Aladdin and the account is heavily protected."

"Does anyone-"

"The Al Thamen apparently know. They have tried to break in, but there is a threat that keeps them from trying to open the deposit safe."

"A threat?"

Yunan looked over at him, his face expressionless as he stared off beyond where Ja'far's face was. "The toxin… the thing that is so complete in Aladdin. It's sitting in that safe and if it is forced, there is a precaution that will destroy the copies of Solomon's notes and the toxin."

"Why call it a toxin? Scheherazade seems to want to cure thousands with it."

Yunan shook his head, looking down at his hands. He flexed them and balled them into fists repeatedly, not speaking for a moment as the other waited. "…It is not… humane. We are not supposed to be gifted. Not like this. We are only people, just as you and Sinbad. We are all one and the same. Solomon destroyed his lab and everything, sending Aladdin into hiding in order to keep others from using his research for such things like war and violence. We are not meant to save the world or kill the world. The world does not need us. The world is big enough and old enough to take care of itself. Nature has its own path and that is not for us to argue with. Therefore, such abominations as this magi power is not for us to have and control."

"that's very noble of you."

"Is it?" Yunan laughed. "The longer I remain with familia like Sche's, I remember why I went and picked Sinbad off the streets. I was given life to help others, but all of my efforts led me down the path towards hell."

"It sounds like you need a vacation."

"What will you do with him, Ja'far?" Yunan looked over at him again. "Had you the boy in your possession, would you use him as these other familias would? Would you want to make him fight for your cause?"

Ja'far went very quiet, staring at him with his mouth in a thin line.

"Would you tell the boy to help you become a well respected familia? What use would there be in getting that though? It will not bring you happiness, Ja'far. Nor will it bring Sinbad happiness. There will be no end to this pain so long as Aladdin is with those who will use him. He needs a home. He needs a family and a sense of love. He doesn't need this." The yellow suited man closed his eyes. "I remember Solomon… I know what he was like and I know that fate is Aladdin's to repeat should he not find his own home. People expected too much out of become like Solomon and Judal: Mindless, insane, dark… But Aladdin is full of happiness and pain. He is an image not yet sculpted. Whoever gets him will see the person within him."

"…Sinbad and I could take him." Ja'far shook his head and moved forward. "You said the toxin was in a safe? Then we'll leave it. We will take Aladdin and we'll make him happy. We want what's be-"

"You can't let him use his power."

"Hmm?"

Yunan looked over at him and shook his head. "That power is not for us. I met the original owners of the blood from which this toxin came from. I know the three who descended from these people. I met them at the end of everything… the night before the fire. Paimon told me what happened to her people. They all died, Ja'far. They used and fought one another with their abilities and picked kings. They did it cyclically. Over and over until there was no one left but their great-ancestors. I thought… but we are doomed to repeat the past."

"Yunan…"

"Shush, Ja'far, let me speak. Take Aladdin if you can, but you must promise me what Scheherazade cannot."

The other looked at him, waiting.

"Promise me that, should you take Aladdin, you will not use him. You cannot have Sinbad or anyone in that home in California use him either. Don't let him become like the other three of us. I run and hide, Scheherazade sits on her throne and fears the darkness around her, and Judal… Judal cannot even see anything of what's right in the world."

"You have my word, Yunan."

The other smiled. "…I'm dying, Ja'far."

"What?!"

"I have a tumor, right here." He pressed a hand to his chest. "It's terminal. That was why I was gone for so long. I have had it forever, but Solomon helped me live a little longer. He gave me this life. I wish I could thank him again for that. I met you. I met Aladdin. I met and helped Sinbad."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. There's nothing to be sorry about. I know Scheherazade is having the same issue with Titus. The boy has a serious unknown illness. I suspect it has to do with this toxin within us. She has lost many children before now and Titus will be her last to be buried."

Ja'far shook his head, slumping in the chair by Yunan. "That's… horrible. There's so much pain and all because of Solomon's greed. Aladdin will not be used like a weapon, you have my word, Yunan. Sinbad and I will find another way. We'll build our family as we have before. These people, they can all burn. They're sending themselves to the ground. We have no need to join them."

"Alma Toran… I remember when I first saw the building. I thought I had been given the keys to heaven. I lived in a cell, a comfy cell, but a cell no less. I was locked away and poked at like a slave. I wanted to live though, so I went with it. Funny, how death will give you such a will to live."

"There's no need for talk like that." Ja'far smiled. "Without you, I would be sitting on a one way street, handing speeding tickets out. Sinbad would be a dead homeless man on the rainy streets of London. Alibaba would have died with the others in the Balbadd familia. You have done so much good."

"I will withdraw from this fight, Ja'far. I'm leaving tonight. I am going into hiding again. This time, perhaps permanently."

"Your place at our dining table will forever be open for you, a plate and silverware always ready for when you become hungry." Ja'far pat the other's shoulder before standing up. "I am going to bring Aladdin home. To his real home, where he will be loved and grow up as you should have. He won't see any of this pain."

"Don't promise the world when you do not own it, Ja'far."

"I never promise what I can't deliver."

The other left and Yunan moved from his seat. His footsteps were slow, quiet. His head was bowed as he moved across the grass towards the small building nearby. He slipped around the door to the place, heading down the cold stairs into the depths of the basement. Slowly, he pulled the door open and smiled. "Hello, my old friend…"

"You mean there's a safe with the complete formula thing?" Aladdin stared at Scheherazade in astonishment.

"Yes! I was wondering if you had been told the code."

"no, I don't know it." Aladdin frowned at her. "Are you sure it needs a code?"

"I'm positive." She wrapped her arms around him and leaned close. "But if you don't know, then oh well. I thought it might be nice to have around. I would like to see the rukh as you do."

"They aren't that special."

"To you, but I think of them like God's own personal angels. Don't you agree? They protect and give, they're so pure and comforting. How could the-"

"Judal's aren't. His are dark."

"Yes well… where there is light, there must be darkness, I suppose."

"Can I go see Judal? He has been very busy."

"He went home." Scheherazade stood up and shook her head. "I offered to have you both share a room and he said he wouldn't want to share a room with a snot-nosed brat. Can you believe him? So rude."

"…he… he said that?"

"Oh! But don't let his words bother you," Scheherazade hurried to hug him, kissing his forehead. "We'll have lots of fun without him. We will go to Vatican City tomorrow instead of how I was going to go earlier and then we can see all the different places. You will love it."

"I hope so," Aladdin replied, smiling.

She left soon enough, promising sunshine and old historical buildings. Aladdin lay back on the bed and pulled his pillow close, thinking.

Kouha would find Judal and they would leave soon here.

He wasn't worried about this other stuff. Scheherazade may know about this safe in Swissy land, but he was not going to go for it without Judal. He could help the other become complete too.

No doubt he would want to be fixed. He seemed to miss eating certain things and he seemed to get tired after he used his power. He wasn't gone, as Scheherazade had said. Her words were a string of lies weaved within truths. She was not trustable at all.

Aladdin knew better, he did.

"She did move him."

The boy jumped as the figure entered the room. "What?"

"Judal, he's gone. I searched the grounds and found out information. They're keeping him in Switzerland near the safe. They're hoping he might have been told something by you so they're shooting Al Thamen members until they get the truth from him."

"Didn't you say a lot of them were hurt?"

Kouha went silent a moment before looking over at him. "Come with me Aladdin… Let me get you out of this. Let's go to that quiet town in the middle of nowhere and be safe."

Aladdin hesitated, staring at the other…

"I…"

"Aladdin, please… I'm betraying my own family for you. I will leave it all, but I would rather see us to a safe place then to be trapped here."

"No." Aladdin shook his head. "If you aren't going to help me find Judal, then I will find him myself." Aladdin pushed himself up and hurried towards the door, feeling Kouha's hand grab his arm.

"Aladdin, he can't even think straight. He's out of it completely."

"Then I will heal-"

"You can't heal the mind like you can the body."

"I will try! It's more than anyone else will do." Aladdin shrugged his arm off and ran, he ran and ran until he was outside, watching as Kouha ran forward further, looking for him. He watched the other look for a few minutes, seeing him call out quietly before he slipped back into the house. His heart was pounding against his chest, his hands shaking a bit from nerves. It was easy enough to calm such things though.

He slipped into a nearby little place and hurried down into the basement. Safer down there. He would find a good place to hide until nightfall and then-

"I do this for the boy's sake, Judal…"

Aladdin watched Yunan walk out of a room and quickly shut the door. The figure walking away before Aladdin could worry about how well hidden he was behind a barrel nearby.

Judal was in there.

It was all he could do not to sprint to the room and fling the door open. Aladdin undid the bolt and pulled the door open. "Judaru-"

A hand reached out, grabbing him before the door slammed shut. The sound echoing off the walls as Aladdin's world went dark.


	23. Chapter 23

"Brother En! Mei!" Kouha hurried along the streets, heading towards where the two were standing and frowning. "You said you were not going to leave our headquarters…"

"Things have changed," En told him. "We've lost too many and the Laem group is getting too far along."

"Ah… No, we don't want to push things. Look," Kouha smiled, gesturing as he spoke. "Aladdin is just a kid. I'm getting to him. If we-"

"It's no longer important to save Aladdin alive. The Al Thamen said they could manage with just some of him."

"Some-"

"We have to lose the boy. He's too much of a loose end. We're going to finish Judal's small technical bugs and have him be our magi. His loyalty is more secure than Aladdin's at this point," Koumei answered. "Really though, I'm tired and I'm not made for this kind of thing. If we're going to invade, then let's do this and get home. Have you seen these Europeans? They're nosy things…"

Kouen nodded, "We should be home by either tomorrow evening or the day after."

"Huh?" Kouha stared at them both in shock. "…We can't though! It's- He's just a kid. His loyalty will be won by whoever can hand him a toy and praise his little soul. We can win him without him dead. We could have two magi!"

"Did you meet with him?"

"ah-yes I did."

Kouen stared down at him stoically. "And where is he now?"

Fists balled up, Kouha bowed his head. "In Scheherazade's private home…probably sleeping by now."

"He is not here, and yet you met with him. His loyalty is not looking very strong."

"He needs time!" Kouha glared at them. "If I could just have… Brothers!" Kouha watched as Koumei pulled Kouen away, heading back into the building nearby. "Please give me another day. I can have him. We could have him- please! We can't kill him!"

He was only a kid. A bright-eyed, scared, little kid; he didn't mean them any threat. If they would just play their cards right then the Kou family could have him in their hands. This could go so much smoother. Aladdin just needed another nudge. They couldn't rely on Judal. Who knew where the blond ass was keeping him. He could be dead. Probably was, Kouha thought as his brothers came back out with coats on, people following behind them.

"Kouha, get a weapon."

"I won't…" Kouha looked up at them and shook his head. "I'm going to stop you before you take a fatal mistake…"

"Kouha…"

But the boy was turning, running in the direction he had come, pulling his hood back over his person as he ducked into an alley. His heart was racing in his chest. His eyes looked towards the distance. Sweat gleamed from his person. He needed-had to get there. Before his brothers killed Aladdin, he needed to find him.

Aladdin needed to be taken and run away with. He would force the boy if he had to. He could be as good as Judal at that kind of thing.

Yes! He could persuade Aladdin that Judal was somewhere safe and that he could take him to the man. Aladdin would come if he did. It would be simple.

Kouha leaped over a car and into the thicket outside the home of Scheherazade, diving behind one tree after another as he neared the house.

Soon. Soon Aladdin would be safe with him.

"I figured you would come back."

Kouha felt himself stumble as something ducked into his view, almost hitting him. The grass met his face, marking it up with dirt and scrapes. "…You."

The figure came into view, yanking the extensions from their hair. Their eyes dark as he raised the two daggers in hand. "What have you and your brothers planned?"

"I don't have time for you," Kouha glared at him.

"Neither do I, but here we are."

"No," he slipped a dart from his shoe and threw it at the other. "I really don't have time for you, Sin Slave."

The other's eyes widened before once more narrowing. The man pulling the dart out before licking the tip of the dart, "was this supposed to kill me? I'm used to poisons."

Shit. He glared at the other, pulling himself up and grabbing a branch from nearby. "You are going to die if that is what it takes to get to Aladdin."

"I've been waiting for you to show back up since you and Aladdin spoke near the pool house."

The other moved in a flash, his weapons thrown at him only to be ducked. He was fast, faster than Kouha would have expected, but he could handle it. He had to. His body ducked back down into the grass against the ground, his body launching forward to roll beneath the other's body. He came up behind him, but Ja'far's arm came around to swing at him. He ducked, throwing a punch at Ja'far's body. The other was smart, smarter than he had anticipated. The other grabbed his arm in midswing, throwing him against a nearby tree.

The daggers were against this tree though.

Kouha smiled as he looked over at the other.

"You bastard," the other growled, immediately running as Kouha grabbed the two daggers and held them in hand.

"Come on, kitty, kitty, kitty. You wanna play house and be the wife? Let me take care of that manhood on you… or has your lover back in America already removed those?"

He couldn't see the other, but Ja'far had to be close. He pressed against the tree nearby again, looking around the brush and trees for a sign.

Somewhere, watching him with those eyes… Such a snake in the grass, but he was on a mission. There was no time for this game.

He took a step sideways when he felt a fist connect with his shoulder.

"Too soon," Kouha sang as he brought the daggers around, trying to hit the man. Ja'far dodged, the damn bastard. He leaped up, holding both of Kouha's arms as he shoved him forward, making him kiss the dirt on the ground. Kouha yelped, unable to help himself as the pain set in.

"Too soon," Ja'far agreed, "but just on time for bringing you down." The other reached down for the daggers when Kouha acted. He winced, reaching with his legs to try to make it to the other's neck, wrapping his feet around his neck and pulling him back. They rolled, uncomfortably in Kouha's opinion as his back ached in pain. His knees pressed to Ja'far's neck as he continued to move, pinning the other down.

"You're weak off luxury and status, American."

It was only with those words that Kouha could speak, his throat grabbed by the other. Those hands, he hadn't done a thing about them! Ja'far continued to choke him.

He pointed the dagger at the other and pressed it into his shoulder, making the other scream. The sound rang in his ears, making Kouha wince.

"Let…go!" Kouha pushed the dagger in deeper and felt the hands loosen, the other's face paling. He leapt back, taking several feet of safety before he spoke again. "I don't have time to finish you. My brothers can do that. I have to stop them from making a terrible mistake so be a good servant and die with your honor intact. You were the best fighter I have gone up against."

He took off from there, holding the other dagger in hand as he ran. Never know when he would need a weapon. He wouldn't be taken by surprise again.

So much darkness, Aladdin thought as he felt hands on him. He could feel the blade of a cold weapon pressed against his neck. The sound of someone smelling could be heard before…

"…Chibi…"

"Judal, are you okay?" Aladdin tried to look back, but it was too dark. He couldn't see anything.

"You're a stupid idiot."

"I came to take you with me. Let's get out of here. Kouha is in tow-"

"There's no one we can trust, Chibi. Kouha will have brought the others. The Al Thamen know. You won't be safe with them anymore."

Maybe if he squinted really hard… He narrowed his gaze, nearly closing them to no avail. "It doesn't matter. We're going to run. Three wishes, remember?"

The weapon was gone, but the hands remained on him, caressing his legs and chest. "I'm not going to be your friend, Chibi… I can't…"

"You don't need to right now. We'll be fine. Let's-Ah, that's not…" Aladdin felt his face begin to burn as the other touched him. Those hands were getting too close.

"It burns, Chibi. I've thought of almost nothing else the entire time I've been in here. How long has it been? Have you grown older and taller? Have you been with someone?"

"What? Judal… are you feeling alright?" Aladdin shook his head and pulled the other forward, only to hear the sound of chains rattling. "what's tha-"

"I'm collared… They didn't want me finding you."

"I figured that was what they had done, but where is the key?"

"Around Sche's pretty little neck." The other moved a bit closer, tongue running over Aladdin's neck. "She cannot touch you though, no one can… You are so different from the rest of the world. My own personal slave, I wonder how you scream."

"Jugemu, you're scaring me. Cut it out."

The other's body was pressing closer though, something hard pressing against his back as he spoke. He couldn't breathe as he felt the other reach beneath his shirt, touching his chest and running those calloused and cold hands against him. It felt… He wasn't sure how to describe it. It made shivers run through him, a chill running up his spine before he began to burn.

"Forget the others and break me free, Chibi."

"…I will get Kouha to help me." Aladdin pulled away, feeling his body become instantly cold without the other there.

"I told-"

"He said we could run anywhere I wanted. He said we could hide out and he is willing to have you come too. We'll come back together and free you. If he isn't trustable, then the two of us can run away from him too. We just need him because you won't _stop touching me!"_ He emphasized that last part by whacking at one of the hands reaching towards him.

"Chibi-"

A large crash came from outside, screams ringing through the area. Aladdin spun around, running from the room as the magi yelled out for him. He had to see what was happening. He would just go and see then find Kouha. The other was always around. He was always right around the corner.

He stopped short as he reached and ran out the door of the building, seeing the figures pointing knifes and swords at him. His eyes widened, his body freezing as they ran towards him.

What was this!?

He ran for it, running towards the woods. He could see them running after him and he ran faster. Others came, red haired people who held weapons of their own. The others fought against the ones chasing him, but Aladdin dived behind a tree for safety, burrowing into a bush.

A man fell to the ground, bleeding upon the grass with his hand holding a sword right near him.

He grabbed the sword, feeling his stomach churn. He should have stayed with Judal. He needed to hurry back. Maybe they could find their own way to free him. He could try to use his magi powers even though he wasn't sure what good they would be against chains.

Eyeing the fighting, Aladdin waited for his moment. The blood was getting to him, so much of it. It ran in rivers across the ground, bodies stacking up from one area to another. People screamed and yelled, fell and rose up. Their faces were grotesque, twisted in such strange manners.

There was an opening though, and with it, Aladdin leaped up, running across the land with the sword prepared in hand. He rushed towards the door once more to get back in the small building with Judal in the basement. The door was right there!

A hand pressed to his shoulder before he could make it. He didn't think, he couldn't breathe. Aladdin stabbed the figure.

The choking sound made his stomach roll. He looked back and paled, his body feeling a thousand times heavier as he saw those eyes look down at the weapon piercing through his body. "…Aladdin…"

"Kouha," Aladdin shook his head. "I will heal this! I'm sorr-"

The other coughed, blood escaping his lips. His body fell towards the ground, landing next to him. He was on his knees, trying to pull the sword out.

"Kouha, stop. I will pull-"

"Run, Aladdin." Kouha looked at him and shook his head. "Find Judal and run. Don't let anyone come near you. Don't make friends. Take Judal and run."

"I need to heal-"

"Run before my brothers kill you like you did me. I'm already dead." Kouha shoved him forward, making him stumble to the ground. He felt the tears falling down his face.

"Kouha, no… I…"

"I SAID RUN, ALAD-" His words died in his throat as he screamed at him, blood escaping his lips once more before he fell to the ground the rest of the way. His body began to pool blood, his skin turning paler as Aladdin stared at him.

He…

He had killed Kouha.


	24. Chapter 24

_"Are you all alone here?"_

_His gaze had gone to the light in the darkness, his hands and body covered in the grime that was part of the surroundings in this strange land. His body still clothed like that of his people: a provocative dancer's attire. He glared towards the bright man standing there in his pristine suit._

_"Do you speak English? Francais? Deutsch? Nihonjin? Chinese?"_

_He leaned back, glaring at the other more, preparing the dagger he had grabbed from before. It seemed that his behavior was of little interest to the man though. Those blue eyes looked around the room as a whistle escaped him._

_"You did a number on these people, but you are still alone. You will have your hands cut off for this, child." The man looked down at him. "There will be no lengths not taken to bring you to their view of justice. They won't kill you. No, far too simple. They will make you an example. Do you want to die in the slums of Ukraine like this?"_

_Judal glared to the figure, looking once more at the bodies around before he aimed his dagger at the pure figure. "Nyet."_

_"Ah, Russian. I should have known. Good language, Russian is. It's a language of a group of people who have survived the worst that the world has to offer and flourished to become a strength in number and power. But you know, I could give you that strength. I could give you a power that children only dream of having. You will never hunger, never hurt. You will be able to take any obstacle and cross any bridge that stands in your way. Would you like that?"_

_Lies were the food of the fools of the world. Such lacy lies were the kind that sent boys into trafficking that was so popularly happening in this small region of the world. Judal glared at that liar, knowing his game._

_He jabbed his weapon forward again, making the other back up a few steps._

_"Whoa now. My offer was nothing but tru-"_

_A baby crying sent their attention back over towards a stroller that the other had been pushing._

_"Oh dear, you've woken him up. I spent so long getting him to rest too." The man hurried away, pulling a young boy from the stroller and rubbing the child's back. "Hush now, little Aladdin. It'll be okay. Don't be crying now. You are okay. We're just meeting a friend."_

_Judal moved forward, staring at the boy in the man's arms. Who… who was this kid?_

_"You were no doubt like this as a baby, little one," the figure told him. "He's going to grow up just like you are."_

_"Nyet."_

_"Oh yes, he is. He-"_

_"He will not kill his parents like this." Judal motioned in the alley. "He will not kill his family's enemies like this either. There is no similarity between me and him."_

_"He's already killed his mother," the man told him. Those blue eyes looked to the child once more, "he will never know his mother's warmth because of being incomplete. He will suffer and watch everyone around him die because he cannot control himself."_

_"He is just baby. He cannot kill."_

_"It's the smallest people that have the most power, wouldn't you agree, demon?"_

_The name rang in his ears, making him glare. "Do not compare me-"_

_"Come along, Aladdin. Let's go. The red eyed demon does not want to play with us."_

_Judal moved forward, pulling the boy from the man's arms and holding him tight. Those blue eyes were just like his father's, staring at him with an intellect that Judal could scarcely imagine._

_"Don't do anything rash, Child." The man reached forward slowly. "Hand him to me…"_

_Judal pressed the blade to the boy's neck, watching the other's gaze harden. He could see the shaking begin in the other's body. It was the subtle kind, the one that a person develops while trying not to lose their mind out of fear. The fear runs through the blood, chilling the face into a whiter color. Blood stops running through your veins after a minute, oxygen stops going to the brain, making it impossible to think._

_Yes, he knew that look much better than most. The stranger feared this boy's death more than he feared death or destruction._

_"Give. Me. My. Son."_

_"Or what, American?" Judal asked. He held the little boy closer. "You are not in America. There is no police in this region, not where I live. You may be right, your child will live in pain and death, because you are going to be the one who set him into this course of a-" Judal felt something hit him from behind, arms reaching around him to grab the boy from his arms before he fell. The child began to cry again as the stranger he had been threatening smiled._

_"Thank you, Ugo. I didn't think he was going to return the boy to me."_

_"You should be more careful, Solomon."_

_"It's fine," Solomon told the other man, leaning over Judal and smiling. "I like your tenacity. Your quick thinking and tongue will get you far in life. I won't let you be hurt. I will take you with me. You wanted to be with him, now I will let you stay with him."_

Judal watched the boy slip away and out the door and felt his anger swell. The memories running through his head made him delirious. He couldn't breathe through it. He didn't want to stop. How dare that brat run from him. He had been holding him. There was no escape from his grasp.

No one was around to protect him.

Not this time.

The shackles weren't electrified anymore, the dosages that were supposed to be being fed to him through the tubes in the room were long stopped thanks to Yunan. He felt the blade in his hand and slipped it between his neck and the chains, closing his eyes to concentrate. The cold feel of the metal getting colder made him shake. The sound of cracking ice meeting his ears as he used his abilities to slowly heat up the weapon in his hand made him smirk.

He saw the door to the cell open, watching Scheherazade's boy running in to stop him.

_How many times had he heard about the other experiments in the lab._

_"Judal is the most unstable of them," Solomon would tell Scheherazade or a lab assistant, perhaps Yunan too. "He's unable to use any language completely, unable to associate with society. He can't even eat without making a mess around the cell he's in. I am debating taking him out of the tests."_

_"I started using someone else for some tests. Nothing major, but I'm seeing more results from him. I'm going to keep him off record, Yunan, but I want you to make sure that Judal doesn't go near him. There's something about that feral child that makes my skin crawl."_

_"Judal, you are responding well to the tests… I'm going to stop your treatment at this point." Solomon looked over at him and smiled. "You are stable and that's the most I can ask of you."_

_"Old man! Don't dare." Judal grabbed the rails of his cage and glared at the man. "Finish what you start!"_

_"You need to be enrolled into a school. You need to work on your speech skills and academics. You won't get anywhere in life from these tests. They are about helping humanity develop, not about-"_

_"I said no!" Judal felt the bars begin to freeze under his touch. "You test. Now!"_

_"…oh my god…" Solomon's face paled. "…How long have you been able to do that?"_

The boy tried to grab him as Judal moved forward, the blade of his weapon running through the other's chest. Those eyes widened, mouth opening to release a little blood.

"I spent two years killing before I lived in the cage," Judal murmured. "What I want, I get. I would ask you to pass the news to your mother, but it looks like I may have to help you send the message home."

"You… won't win…"

"It's not about winning, it's about finishing what's been started," Judal murmured, staring ahead before he grabbed the boy and dragged him up the stairs. He had seen figures head this way, but it still took him a minute to get up the stairs. He hauled the boy up, watching the blood trail down behind them as they broke through the door at the top.

The boy was good defense. His red haired female woman was a good shield as well until she collapsed to the ground. Dead weight was useless weight.

He pushed through the hallway, trying to make it to the door when he saw the figure burst through it, the short blue haired figure calling out to him. Well this game was just getting started. Judal yanked the red haired woman's head around, listening to the snap before he released her. He flung the blond boy with his power towards the door where Scheherazade was coming inside.

And with that, he ran. His arms reached out and wrapped around that little brat before he was looking around. "Wand, boy. Wand. I need weapons."

"Jugemu-"

"Talk later, weapons now." Judal glanced down at kid only to pause.

"You're okay?!" Aladdin looked up at him, his body shaking.

He'd killed someone. Judal felt his body jolt from the look in those eyes, the way that innocence was just so far gone.

It made him hot.

Pulling that boy close, he smashed their lips together and falling back against a nearby doorway as someone tried to tackle them. He felt the boy pushing, but he didn't really care. He grabbed the figure as they tried to get close, twisting their neck and smashing their head against a wall before he dropped Aladdin onto the bed.

"Be a good little peach and wait for me. I won't be long." Oh no, not when he was feeling like this. He could hear the shrieks of anger from Scheherazade, see the anger and pain in her eyes. "Ohhh, he's dead. Your poor baby, what a shame." Judal grabbed a small table from nearby snapping a leg off and aiming it in her direction.

"You're a monster…" Scheherazade reached behind her, grabbing her staff and aiming it towards the man.

"You may call me by my old name if you wish," Judal purred, watching the other slowly come to stand upon her feet. "Judal was just a pet name Solomon gave me after all."

"You shall never live outside this house again."

"Allow me to introduce myself," Judal sprinted forward, feeling something trip him sideways out of the way of being cleaved by Scheherazade. He could see Aladdin aim a blow towards the woman and laughed as she was forced to jump back.

He sent the wooden leg towards her body, hitting her shoulder before they both saw Aladdin stumble to his knees. There was no telling what he was thinking, but he wasn't going to worry about that. Judal took aim and sent the wood leg through Scheherazade's chest, watching her body spazz around the weapon, her arms swinging madly.

"Mons-ster…" She fell towards the ground, her eyes on them both.

"Vrykolakas." Judal smirked over at her. "I was known as Vrykolakas before the real monsters snatched me up in the dark."

"There will be others. They will finish-"

"Well, see. I don't care." Judal moved forward, grabbing that pretty little face and giving her a sadistic smile. "Between you, Solomon, and the Al Thamen: I have lost all reservation. There are things far worse than death, Scheherazade. Will you go to heaven, I wonder. You've damned a child to being stuck with me." He leaned closer and twisted the wooden leg as he stepped on her arms and made her scream. "Tell Solomon that his son was safer with me when we were in that alleyway."

"Vry…kol…akas…"

"It's vblk'b dlaka in old mother tongue, but I was the underdeveloped subject unable to speak any language, wasn't I?"

He twisted that neck around, making it crack with a loud sound.

"We need to leave."

Judal looked over at the boy, watching him get up and shake on his legs.

"We need to leave now, Judal. The Kou familia and Laem family are both fighting out there."

Once glance at the boy's statement and shaking limbs and Judal was laughing. He walked towards the other and moved to stand before him. "Look at you. A few days ago and you were following everyone's orders and bending under any will. What did you do?" He looked at those eyes and smiled more. "Who was it? Sinbad? Ja'far? Yunan? It had to be someone important. I've seen enough to know what that look means."

"Stop," Aladdin murmured. The room was heating up, the boy's body giving off so much warmth, Judal gave a thought to stripping here. "We're leaving."

"So bossy," he told the other, yanking Aladdin's head back by his braid. "Aren't you just the hotshot here?" He looked towards the boy's face, leaning in closer. "I wonder what would happen if I destroyed that wall of yours that's keeping you from crumbling and crying on the floor over whoever you just k-"

His body froze, legs, arms, torso: he couldn't move. Aladdin glared at him. "We're leaving," he repeated. "Is there a back way out?"

"I…don't…know…"

"I don't want to go out the front way."

"Kouha! MASTER KOUHA!" Voices came from the front doorway, making Aladdin look in a panic towards the door.

A loud roar, undoubtably Kouen came from the outside. "FIND THE TWO MAGI AND BRING THEM TO ME! BRING ME THE HEAD OF MY BROTHER'S KILLER!"

Judal's body was dragged away from the voices, his body no longer feeling anything but frozen. He stared forward, unable to fully move his head. The ground was all he could see, not being touched by himself or the boy as a hole was blown up in the back of the building. The rug grabbed from the floor, Judal felt his face meet the oriental rug before they were up, the air around them getting colder.

What the hell was happening?

Judal struggled against his iced body, trying to use his power again and finding himself drained. "Kouha," he rasped. "You killed Kouha of all people?"

"I didn't mean to," Aladdin argued. "He ran into my weapon I was going to use to help you escape."

"It's gonna eat you up alive," judal murmured. "Slowly and surely… you won't survive the guilt."

"You're alive."

Judal paused a moment, taking in the unbelievably flying rug under him and the wind whipping past his face. "What does me being alive have to do with anything?"

Aladdin looked back at him, a glint in those light blue orbs of his. "I won't let you be hurt. I'll take you with me."

_"You wanted to be with him, now I will let you stay with him," _Solomon's voice echoed from where Aladdin's left off, making him stare towards the child in silence as they flew onwards. The skies were not blue, they were dark, a white turning into a deep black in preparation for a storm. Just as Aladdin's rukh began to change. There was a feel to him.

How far would he fall to become like that father of his?

The ice around him broke apart, leaving his body pressed against the rug as they flew further and further away from the bloodshed.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"Which country are we over?"

"I don't know."

"What do you know?"

"I know if you start giving me a lecture or telling me what to do, I'll freeze you again." Aladdin looked back at him and Judal felt his cock twitch.

"I won't lecture you, but you need to either drop me now or you're going to lose more than your innocence from death."

"We need to go to Zurich."

"I need a whore or some serious laxative like substance to get rid of the aphrodisiacs running through me."

"I saved your life again," Aladdin pointed out.

"Then kudos to you," Judal wrapped his body around the boy's and leaned in to nip on his neck. "Take us down to solid ground and I'll show you how I stop thinking about all the people I've killed."


	25. Chapter 25

The light was shining down upon him as Ja'far lay on the ground, the green grass focusing in and out of view as he felt himself bleeding out upon the soil. The wooded area around him was filled with sound, but he couldn't focus enough to hear anything. His body felt heavy, like he had been carrying far too much for far too long.

All he could think about was the facts, the things that had brought him to this point. His gaze took in the sight of Aladdin on a carpet, a frozen figure next to him, almost falling off the carpet as they flew away. Had he imagined it? No, he knew he was still sane. He could still think, still move. The sight of the black braid trailing out behind the frozen figure made Ja'far gape.

His insides chilled at what he was seeing.

Such a clever, clever child…

His vision began to swim again, the world revolving around him and turning towards darkness. The sun pounded upon his face as he waited for something to happen. Anything, just get him out of here. This wasn't his final resting place, not here in the middle of Italy. If he were to die, let it be…

He closed his eyes and laughed at himself a bit. How cliché, for him to want to be forever at the one person's side who pisses him off every chance he gets and knows exactly…

Ah, but Sinbad always made it up to him. He always brought home to wherever they were.

"Ja'far…"

Ja'far closed his eyes a bit more, trying not to let himself get caught up in fantasy.

"Ja'far is over here. He's been injured. I want a medic called immediately and I need someone to help me bring him home."

"Sin…"

Golden eyes looked upon him, glimmering with every bit of livelihood and devotion that he remembered. That frustratingly long purple hair ran loose over one shoulder, hitting his face a bit as the wind kicked up. "Hey there, Ja'ffy. I have to tell ya, you pick the worst places for horizontal tangos."

"Sin… Aladdin is not what we think…"

A crease met the man's brow, another set of orders going to their surroundings before Ja'far was replied to. "What do you mean Aladdin isn't what we think?"

The pain in his shoulder and the hands on him were real. Somehow, the other was here. Ja'far shook his head and clung to his friend- lov- no, he didn't need to call Sin such a thing. His work partner needed him right now to be serious, not nostalgic. "Aladdin… It's not Judal telling him what to do… It's Aladdin controlling Judal."

"Ja'far, that can't be. Aladdin's around twelve or so years old. Judal is much more powerful and persuasive. He's probably telling Aladdin what to do-"

"I saw them, Sin. We need to pull back and wait-"

"We can't find Aladdin, but Scheherazade and the Kou boy are dead. The Kou family leaders want to know if we killed them."

"Of course not- find Aladdin!"

Grabbing the pain in the ass by that insufferable hair of his, Ja'far winced through the pain in his shoulder to speak. "You will not find Aladdin. He's taken Judal and run for it."

"ho-"

"Aladdin knows how to use his abilities. He knows everything because we've all told him everything. We thought he was just a kid. We thought so little-" a coughing fit came, making him cling to Sinbad tightly until it passed. "Here we were all trying to act like he was just a little kid in need of family and he was already planning things. We need to pull back and reevaluate the situation."

"You need to rest soon. Let's get your shoulder fixed up." Sin smiled a bit, the gesture forced.

"I can't keep awake any longer, Sin. I'm going to sleep."

"Ja'far, I won't be able to tell you're alive if you sleep. I need you to stay awake."

"I'm sorry, Sin…" Ja'far started to close his eyes when the man spoke again.

"Ja'far, I'm dead broke and owing two million. I need you to stay away and help me here."

"…what?"

"I um… I went gambling while you were away. I was arse to tit pissed and I might have lost everything."

"The house? The car? Your friends-"

"I used the last of everything to get here to find you. I took a loan to get here."

"YOU IDIOT!" Ja'far screamed at him. "HOW DO YOU LOSE THAT MUCH WHILE IM GONE FOR A FEW DAYS!? I WAS NOT GONE LONG ENOUGH! YOU STUPID BRIT! I SWEAR! IF YOU THINK FOR ONE MINUTE THAT YOUR CUTE BRITISH SLANG IS GOING TO SAVE YOUR SORRY HIDE WHEN I RECOVER, THEN I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU-"

"By George, I'm gonna marry you someday, Ja'ffy."

"I'm going to slowly murder your sorry hide. You won't be saying 'oh bloody hell' or 'bollocks' or 'bugger' when I'm done with you. Three years, Sinbad. Three long, hard years of developing that home and everything around it. We had to get all sorts of permits which half were not legal. We had to run around and bypass so many rules and codes and you threw it all away in a week. I'm going to slowly torture your sorry 'bollocks' until you aren't even sure what your slang even means."

Masrur moved towards them, but Ja'far waved him off, forcing himself to stand on wobbly legs so he could begin ranting at Sinbad properly. Said man didn't seem anything less than pleased with the sight and rant. His arms helped to hold him up as they walked away from the house.

"Find Aladdin," Sinbad murmured to Masrur as they passed, "I'm going to take Ja'far to the hotel and we'll have the medic meet us there."

"Aladdin," Judal glared over at him from his once more icy prison as they descended towards the ground. The boy had once more encased him in ice except for his face. It took the edge off his need, but he was getting tired of this. He needed warmth and a body and Aladdin was hunched over sparking a fire and warming the area around them with some branches and leaves he had gathered together. "Chibi, come here. Come here and let me fufill a wish for you for no charge. Let me have some relief."

"You're just horny."

"Chibi, have I mentioned I love your blue roots poking through that black hair dye of yours." Judal practically purred the words. "I noticed that Ja'far didn't even say a word about that."

"Ja'far?" Aladdin looked over at him a moment before shaking his head. "I should have guessed that was who my mother actually was. Anyway, I'm not letting you be free."

"Chibi… my little chibi momo, don't play games with me. I'm aching here. Let me free. I will take my time. I will go nice and slow for you and let you have full control if that is what you are worried about. I will warm you better than your little fire."

"You look a little frozen to be promising warmth." Aladdin smiled over at him sadly. "I will not let you go. Not right now. You just want to fuck and then who knows what you'll do. I don't want things to get awkward so you will just have to stay like that." He smiled, as though that were just the simplest of things. It wasn't painful and awkward to be in this state, trying to coax a minor into his pants. The boy stroked his hair now, the black hair dye slowly dripping out of his hair, as though it were water and not a permanent dye.

"…how do you do that?"

"Hmm? I don't know. I just don't like it so I'm getting rid of it. Everyone has the power to change what they don't like, but as my father Ugo said, 'sometimes we need to live with change and sometimes we just need to accept it.' I don't like my hair being black though and everyone will be looking for a black haired me running around. So now I can go back to my real hair color. I missed it too." Those hands gently caressing his hair was driving Judal mad.

"Chibi, I'm so tired. Let me go."

"No, Judaruggly," the boy replied, yawning a bit. "When the ice melts, you can be free for a while, but you aren't doing well and you are really horny right now so you need to just… well, chill out." The pun made him giggle slightly. "I don't think anyone is going to come into these woods to find us so we're safe for now. We'll stay in this area for a few days and then go to Zurich to find you the drug that you need to be completed. Then we'll just do whatever we want."

"And why would I do that when complete?"

"Because you will learn how tiring it is to be complete. Look at all these people wanting me because I'm complete: Sinbad and his group were planning these things, the Kou family had those murders, and-"

"You killed someone." Judal frowned at him. "Are you trying to avoid that fact? You killed Kouha."

"Please don't talk about that."

"Does it bother you? He was probably one person who could stop his brothers from doing those things to you and now, because of you, he's dead."

"Please stop, Joogel."

He wasn't going to stop though, not when he was getting to the boy. Judal leaned forward a bit more, trying to heat his body up to melt the ice he was trapped in. "You killed him, brat. Did he say anything when he was dying? Did you see the life vanish from his eyes? Did you see the rukh around him wither and blow away in the wind?"

"They drifted off like dust," Aladdin murmured, curling up. That planning and future thoughts stopped as he was forced to remember. "He told me to find you and run though. I think something happened that he knew about, something about the Kou family. I… I didn't mean to kill him though. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself for that."

The ice was melting to his torso now, making Judal able to break it with his hands and crawl forward towards the boy. "He probably really bled out."

"There was a lot of blood."

"I have no doubt of that. You can try to plan around that fact and look towards the future, but killing is a disease to the mind, Chibi. Once you kill someone, it never leaves your mind. You still remember every detail, every sound and action the other made. That's why murderers kill so many people. It makes you forget. Sometimes, there are things you want to remember when you kill someone you hate."

"…is that why your rukh are so black?"

"Hmm?" Judal stared at him.

"You said you had a different name. Va-vo-umm… I can't remember what you said it was."

Aladdin's body was so warm to the touch, like a small furnace. Wrapping his arms around him, Judal couldn't help but to enjoy the feel. The shivers that were taking over the boy as he remembered his first kill were making him feel bothered. "Just call me Judal, Chibi. Don't worry about my past."

His head leaned closer, pressing against Judal's chest as the boy nodded. "What are you going to do when you are complete, Judal? The families are going to kill each other."

"I will just go with whoever remains standing."

"You will get bored. What are you really going to do?"

"Don't assume anything about me. I'm going to do whatever I please, brat."

"It's stupid to go back to them though. They just want to fight and die. That's what being in those families is all about. Scheherazade was not too bad, but she was hurting you for what? A few special abilities to keep everyone alive forever? People don't live forever though. They grow old and die. That's how things are supposed to be. The Kou family was all about power. They cut that person's hand and killed Ugo for nothing." The boy stared at him from a closer distance, making Judal's stomach twist. "I don't know what more the Sindrian family wanted because I wasn't with them long enough, but they did want to establish themselves as a family and if that means they become like the other two families, then there is no point in being with them either. None of them are the people to be around-"

"Stop talking," Judal covered the boy's mouth and groaned. "God, when did you become such a talker? What happened to the helpless brat I stole from Sinbad?"

"I was never helpless. I just didn't know what was going on." Those eyes were staring straight through him far too well. It was making him uncomfortable. "I know what's going on now though and I don't want to be a part of any of this. You shouldn't either. I think… I think Kouha might have figured everything out too and wanted to leave it all behind."

"I said to shut up, Chibi," Judal leaned down, pressing his lips to the boy's. Those lips pressed back, but only out of surprise more than anything. His face was warm, warming as Judal kissed him. His body seemed to just fit perfectly into his arms.

The boy surprised him, turning around and kissing him hard, pressing him down against the ground and climbing onto his chest. His hands pressing against Judal's shoulders as he kissed him back. Passionate thing, he was. Judal couldn't help himself, allowing the boy to do as he wished for the time being. He liked this. His hands slid below Aladdin's pants to untuck his shirt, unbuttoning the shirt so he could see the boy's chest. He pulled the little jacket off him, tossing it aside before he ran his hands along Aladdin's sides. The shirt just hung open as Aladdin pulled back and stared down at him.

"Keep going, Chibi," Judal purred to him. "Keep doing what you're doing and I might hear you out later."

Foreheads pressed together, Aladdin sighed. God, his breath even smelled good right now. "You're just horny right now, Juju. You don't really want to do this. Don't play with me."

"I'm pressed against the ground with you on top of me, Chibi. The only one in charge here is you."

"I will stop then-"

"Don't you dare," Judal hissed, making the other's eyes widen. His hands tightened around the boy under his shirt, pulling him closer. "You returned the initial kiss. You're going to finish this."

"There's no finishing someone who will never get enough."

"Then perhaps now I know what I want to do from now on," he murmured.

"You are not going to want such things when you are better. You're going to make this awkward for us in the morning when you are better."

"Then shut up and enjoy this for now. You're fighting a useless battle, chibi. Let me touch and be touched for right now." He pressed his lips to Aladdin's neck, kissing and licking along the smooth expanse of skin. "You spent so long away from me and I was in a cage. I've always been in one cage or another and you've seen the world and been out there. You're asking me to decide what to do with my life when the only thing I know is death and isolation." He listened to a small whimper escape the boy before he ran a finger down the boy's chest. "Let me have a night to be connected."

"…okay, but for my second wish, you aren't allowed to leave me."

"Never, Chibi."


	26. Chapter 26

Their lips pressed together without further delay. Judal's arms wrapping around him tightly. The resistance that Aladdin had given was fading, his worries over what they were going to do being slowly melted away by the heat that Judal was creating between them. There was a dark feel to him, the way his hair seemed to block out all light.

Those red eyes gleamed in the firelight, hands running over his skin. His mouth moved from his lips back down to his neck again. His clothes were pulled down, slid off of him before he could feel that thrill. What was this feeling, he couldn't help but wonder as Judal touched him. Those lips were electrifying to feel. His gaze was able to heat him better than the fire behind them.

Perhaps he had been too harsh when he had denied Judal this earlier. Earlier…

Aladdin frowned as he thought back, his eyes beginning to sting a bit as he felt himself getting ready to cry. What a mistake. Kouh-

"Shhh, don't do that," Judal murmured. His hands roamed up his body once more, cupping his cheeks and wiping at his eyes. "Don't think back. Don't wonder about it. What's done is done." Their foreheads pressed together before Judal spoke again. "You have someone suffering right in front of you. You don't like seeing anyone suffer. Don't make me wait."

"Just do what you want already."

Judal didn't just want that though. His shadowed face looked more menacing in the light. The way his body pressed down didn't leave him with many options though. Aladdin's chest was kissed again, his shirt probably ruined by the dirt underneath them.

Yet he ignored that, trying to do as Judal had said and forget about before. He tangled his fingers into the other's hair, closing his eyes into another kiss. His legs wrapped around Judal's body, clinging to him tight. He could feel Judal's erection press against his body, a fact that made him wonder what they would do about it.

Judal's head tilted, kissing him deeper. His tongue plunged into his mouth, coaxing and teasing his own. The man's torn and tattered robes were pulled from his body, left to pool on the ground around them. Not to be left unused though, since Judal pulled him closer only to lay him upon the robes. The man's hair was pulled from its binds, left to hang loose around his shoulders.

He licked his lips as he looked down upon Aladdin. "Last chance to run," he offered.

Such an offer could only be a lie and they both knew it. There was no return from this. He had gone against the world at this point. There was no solution, no freedom from this way of life. He had killed someone, he had tried to kill another few. He had gone against the grain for so much for so long.

Why though?

Judal leaned in once more, lured in by Aladdin's hands reaching up for him. His mouth connected once more to Aladdin's own as he undressed him the rest of the way. It was with deliberate slowness, with languid motions that caused the fabrics to run across his skin in a sultry manner, that Judal undressed him.

"You won't regret that decision," Judal murmured.

Why did he trust Judal? Why of all people?

The answer was simple. There was no one else that seemed to understand the world quite as well as Judal and he did. There was no one that quite took things in and understood that the world could be cruel and there wasn't always a good ending. It was the way that Judal held himself, the way his gaze seemed to look so guarded at times…

He had faced struggle. He had been alone and isolated in the same manner that he himself had been. The way his hands roamed over him now, tracing his every curve and inch of skin as though he had never seen anything like it. They were both alone. They were both without anyone. Whatever past Judal had left behind, he had been able to leave it there and move on.

He survived. He lived. If he could just help Judal become complete…

If he could help Judal regain that last bit of control over his life that he needed…

Aladdin kissed him harder, digging his fingers into Judal's back. A hand wrapped around his erection, playing with him. A finger slid along the head of his erection, running around it teasingly.

"I only know what I like, so I hope you like it fast and hard," Judal purred into his ear. Any response he could have thought of was killed entirely by the man's actions next. His mouth attached to his Adam's apple, his erection held tight in his hand. A finger pressed against his ass, pushing into his body.

Air left him, pain and pleasure intermingled in his head as he tried to make sense of what was happening. He didn't have time to realize though. It was like everything stopped around them for him to continue his games. Judal's teeth sunk into his neck a bit, making him let out a moan. He tried to slide lower, to squirm in the other's arms, but Judal's hands kept him in place.

Whatever gentle and slow start they had had was lost. Judal's touch was rough, quick, getting him right where he was sensitive. He couldn't swallow with Judal's mouth against his neck. He felt the drool escape his mouth a bit as he tried to do something besides cling. His erection was at full attention, unavoidably hitting Judal's hands as the other played with him.

He heard a loud, wanton moan. The sound rang in his ears, but whether it came from him or Judal, he would never know. He felt the second moan leave him though. He couldn't help himself. It felt so strange and…

The hair that tumbled and moved across his body as Judal's mouth went lower was driving him insane. He could feel the pressure within him building up. A soft sound was meeting his ears underneath all the moaning, but he couldn't make out quite what it was. It was repetitive though, in time with Judal's pushing his finger into him.

And once more, his mind went blissfully blank, the feel of Judal's mouth driving him mad. "Ju-" He couldn't even get the full name out, not when he was touching him there. Of all places, it was his chest that Judal had begun to torment. His tongue lapped at his nipples, making them become more and more sensitive.

Aladdin dug his nails into Judal's back, clawing at him ruthlessly as he felt the other play with him. The finger left him, his ass feeling pained and empty. He felt exposed as Judal gave his stomach a kiss and pulled back to sit up. Those eyes watched him as he licked not one finger, but three. Had there been three in him? He could see Judal moving forward a bit, spreading Aladdin's thighs despite his attempt to keep them closed.

He pushed and Aladdin couldn't breathe anymore. Everything was lost to him now. The sounds escaping him were breathless. A pressure filled him, but Judal's mouth was having too much fun with his chest. He couldn't focus on the fact that Judal had actually shoved his erection into him. The pleasure rippled through his person, leaving him drowning in the need for more.

Forward and back he went, pulling away just as Aladdin felt himself get to a breaking point. He whimpered, unable to do anything about it as Judal began to pound into him. The ground was what he grabbed now, unable to keep a hold of Judal and not wanting him to stop. His fingers dug into the earth, small gasps coming to him as he felt Judal continue his pace. Over and over into him, unrelenting as he went, Judal was killing him.

The cry that escaped him was one of a breaking of structure, of thought. He couldn't hold himself in anymore. He came loudly, turning his head away only to have it pulled back to look at Judal. His screaming of Judal's name was swallowed by the man. That tongue delving into his mouth once more. Oxygen was gone, the world was gone, but Aladdin didn't need any of that.

He felt Judal pull his hands up from the soil, wrapping them around his neck as he kissed him. His eyes were closed as they kissed, making him look even more tired than he was. A flooding was happening down in Aladdin's ass. He could feel the other filling him, his body shaking.

He didn't quit with his climax though. No, the excitement and release of such a moment wasn't enough for him. His mouth and hands were still running over his person, starting to try to get him more excited once more. There wasn't anything he could do beside feel a few tears fall from his face. It was too much, he was crying from the overstimulation. Yet Judal kept going and going, his mouth latching onto his and playing with him. They were rolled over, Judal staying inside of him as he bucked up into his body.

"st-I can't-Juuu," Aladdin couldn't get the words out, but Judal seemed to know what he was going to say. He undid Aladdin's hair, tossing the tie aside and tangling his hands in his hair.

"Shhhh just come for me again like you just did. Scream my name again."

Aladdin couldn't breathe from the feel of his body being on fire from the need. He shook uncontrollably, feeling sweat on his person. "I… I can't…"

"You can. You will," Judal kissed him harder, playing with him more. "One more time, my peach, one more time."

Aladdin leaned against his shoulder, holding himself there tightly as he rode the other. He hadn't given the other the okay for all of this, had he? He wasn't even sure anymore. He didn't know what he was doing.

It kept going though, the pressure slowly building within him. He could feel the other flood his insides again and again. Whatever they had given Judal, it was making him uncontrollable. Judal's body shook hard with every time he would orgasm too. He would go soft within him, giving Aladdin a few minutes to breathe, but it was never long enough, maybe seconds instead of minutes.

All he knew was that the sun soon rose over the trees again. His body was putty, unable to do anything to remain standing or sitting. He leaned against Judal during his latest climax and felt himself cum again. His second release just as overpowering as his first. He leaned into Judal's side and felt the other panting hard. The man's arms wrapped around him, their fire long since dead.

"I can't feel anything anymore," Judal breathed, laughing a bit as he leaned his head back and stared up at the pink and red tinged sky above them, the navy blue of the night vanishing more.

"I can't either."

The man's head turned to look over at him, a yawn escaping him before he pulled him a little closer. "Was I too rough?"

"That's a… _really _stupid question." If there would be any feeling left within him, Aladdin was sure it would be nothing but pain. Every part of him felt like taking a nap. Maybe slipping into a coma would work too. He wouldn't mind that.

Judal only laughed though, brushing a few pesky bits of hair out of Aladdin's face before he closed his eyes. "Get some sleep."

"Are you finally back to normal?"

"…I think so… I'm not thinking about fucking you right now…"

"Good. I don't think I can do that again."

"Poor Chibi, can't even move."

"No I can't. You will need to carry me now."

"What happened to you being the one in control?" The other snickered at him, "here I found it pretty hot."

"We need to get to Zurich. Unless you don't want to be complete."

"We'll leave for Zurich in a few hours. We're going to need to break into somewhere and get some decent clothes later anyway. We'll need our energy if we're going to do that."

"Wake me up in a few days," Aladdin murmured as he cuddled close and felt himself drifting off.

"You get until the sun wakes us up."


	27. Chapter 27

"Chibi."

"no, not yet. Let me sleep."

"Fine, but there's an ant on you."

Aladdin's eyes snapped open at the comment, his body moving upright as he tried to locate the bug on his person. He couldn't sit up that well though. His legs and ass ached. It felt like he had exercised too hard. His legs felt sticky.

Judal pulled him closer a bit, arms wrapping around him tight as he pulled Aladdin's jacket nearby over and began to wipe at his person. "I got a little excited last night."

"No leavi-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not going anywhere. You won't hear me complain about last night." The other touched him more between his legs, making him blush harder. He leaned against the other's shoulder, feeling that heart beating close to his face.

"We need to get to Zurich."

"What the hell is in Zurich that's suddenly so exciting?"

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Probably," Judal nuzzled his face into the boy's hair. "I was busy working my way into your ass to notice though so say it again and don't leave anything out."

"Scheherazade said that there was a complete formula for the magi gene in Zurich. Solomon left it there with his notes. I don't know much about it, but it's there and ready. We need to go get it."

"Do you know where in Zurich?"

"…"

"Do you know if there's some kind of password or thing for it?"

"There is, but I don't know it."

Judal groaned, "So let me get this straight. You want to drag me to some neutral country that speaks a handful of languages we don't know just so you can attempt to break into some place you don't know and get into a box or safe or whatever that you don't know the number or code for."

"Yes."

"You're more stupid than I thought."

"What should we do then?!"

Those red eyes looked up at him, a gleam coming to them as Aladdin asked that. The other pushed him back down against the ground, climbing over him slowly. "I could think of a few things," the magi murmured, running his hands up Aladdin's chest. "I'm currently towering over someone that killed the closest thing I had to a friend, currently being hunted down by some of the people that I worked years to get to join the Al Thamen's ranks."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You think all those hooded idiots were scientists?" Judal snorted, pressing his lips to Aladdin's neck. "There's maybe eight to ten in all out of the original twenty scientists. They were some band of science majors who were kicked from a college in China. They got a bunch of occult and satanic worshippers to join them after they helped me escape from Alma Toran."

"I don't know… I didn't think much about them. They're murder-"

"Don't give me that, Chibi. It's a little late to play the innocent card." Judal's hands ran over his body, warming him in the chilly day's light. "I think I could get used to this kind of thing, you know…"

"You're still turned on? How powerful were those drugs?" Aladdin brushed his bangs back, shaking his head and sliding away from the other. "We need to get somewhere else. We should at least find some shelter."

"Picky, picky," Judal shook his head, pressing their bodies closer a little more.

"No one sleeps like this or lives like this in the woo-"

"I did until Solomon." Judal pulled back, shaking his head. "Come on, brat. We should get to somewhere before it rains or something stupid."

"What do you mean by that."

"I mean, it might rain, so get your shit together and let's go."

"No, the other part." Aladdin frowned at him, but the other was already getting to his feet, pulling the rug over to them and looking at it with a newfound interest.

"Think we can fly this again?"

"Probably, but I'm tired and hungry."

"Oh, poor baby. Should I suck on your cock a bit until you're so wound up that you can do anything?" He was a vulgar man, one that was making his face feel hot enough to cook food had they any on them at the moment. Aladdin turned away in a huff, rolling up the carpet.

"Shush, I'm not a baby. I'm just tired from having a senseless idiot beat me up from the inside out."

"Just turning me on a bit more with that kind of talk, Chibi. Fine though. We'll just walk it. We can't be that far from a town." Judal looked around, surveying the area for a minute before he nodded to himself, "Slovenia."

"What?"

"We're in Slovenia."

"How the hell do you know that?" Aladdin frowned at him, looking for some kind of sign. It was just a quiet open area in the forest though. Some dead grass nearby, some moss covered trees, some bees… There wasn't anything too particularly obvi-

"You're not really knowledgeable about animals, are you?"

"I don't understand."

"Chibi, there's a mound of horse shit near one of those trees."

That was really something he didn't want to know about. All Aladdin could do at that news was wrinkle his nose, finding the comment to be rather disgusting. "why does that mean we're… wherever that is."

"Slovenia. Home to the wild horses called Lipizzaner. They're really well known. Kouha never-"

"Can we just not talk about Kouha? I'm still feeling bad."

"_Kouha, that man you killed,_" Judal continued with great emphasis, "happened to be a big horse lover and never shut up about them. They're smelly horses that were supposed to be superior breed and also wild. We'll just catch one and ride it to a town."

"…You're lucky I like you."

"I'm feeling all warm and fuzzy inside from your heartfelt confession, Chibi. Now pick your ass up and let's go."

"I might have some trouble with that."

Judal stared at him, taking a minute to stare before he realized the problem. "…Are you serious? I didn't fuck you that hard. Let's go."

"You did and it hurts. I'm not moving."

"I'm not giving you a choice."

"You're not leaving me here."

"I will."

"Fine," Aladdin crossed his arms and smiled at him. "Walk away from me then. Go on and find your own way to become complete without the mafia families shooting you down or someone arresting you for being the big badass that you are. Have fun. I'm going to be here until my poor ass stops hurting... AH WAIT! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE!" He grinned as he remembered well the agreement. "Guess that means you have to sit here with me until my butt-"

"God, you're a pain in the ass." Judal groaned, moving to Aladdin's side and hoisting him up into his arms. "I hope you know, you don't get to complain about me smelling like shit. I've been rolling around for three days in that damn cell and then fucked you so you will have to smell me all the way to a town."

"I slept with you. I think I can handle it."

"Alright then, princess."

"Alright then, Volcalaki."

"What the hell kind of attempt at my name was that?" Judal frowned at him, pushing the rug up a bit in his arms so he could carry both Aladdin and it at the same time. "Ju-dal. It's a simple name, not that hard."

"I was trying to use the other one."

"Vrykolakas?"

"Yes!"

"I wouldn't. Don't call me that."

Their progress was going miserably until Aladdin grabbed the rug, holding it against him as Judal carried them along the woods, stepping over brush and undergrowth. "Why? What's wrong with that name?"

"You don't know what it means."

"What does it mean?"

"It's basically meaning vampire."

"You suck walking ability from people. I can kind of see it." Aladdin watched the other's face as they walked. "You have red eyes too. Pretty red eyes, but yeah."

"I was called that because I tended to break into homes along the Romanian/Ukrainian border and kill whoever was in the house. Usually sold their bodies to black market members for some money while I was at it too. It helped to keep me alive, but they thought of me as an undead monster so I earned the name."

"I see… You did that to survive though."

"Ah, but see, now you're just trying to justify what I did. I really didn't care. I would do it again. I probably will after all of this."

"You shouldn't."

Judal gave him a passing glance as they headed deeper into the brush. "And what should I do instead? Find some kind of job? Maybe turn my life around and become some kind of fucking doctor? I'm not a good person and I don't want to be. I'm gonna keep killing and I'm going to enjoy the war and the fighting until someone comes and kills me."

"You said you were staying with me though."

"Yes, I did."

"If that's the case, then we should find you a job that lets you do that, but also let's you still be in one piece and not in danger of bringing murderers home afterwards."

"You know what my parents did, Chibi?"

"What did they do?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"Let's talk about something el-"

"They were in Ukraine when some nuclear explosion happened though. They were apparently stuck in the same hospital for a few years and had me while they were there. A nurse, who was supposed to kill them before they had any defective children, smuggled me out of Ukraine and into Romania for a couple years before she was gunned down. And from there, I just wandered. Killed people, wandered more, ended up in Ukraine again. Killed some people there. Found my parent's graves since I had a paper about them from the nurse. Killed some more people, then Solomon found me. Don't know how or why, but he picked me up. I always set his damn Geiger counter off a bit. He thought it was funny."

"You know, Slavic country is really pretty. I like the trees." Aladdin looked around with huge interest in the surroundings as Judal went on talking about himself. It was too harsh a life. He didn't care. He didn't mind that it was his past. He was talking about it like he had gone on some kind of nice vacation. The way his face kinda glowed with pride at his past was what worried him a bit. He liked that the other felt comfortable telling him about all this though.

No one should be so pleased about such history.

"-You know, I've never told anyone this shit."

"You must be getting that from me. I talk a lot too," Aladdin replied, looking up at him only to hear the other laugh.

"Yeah, no. I don't need to talk about this shit. It's old news. If you want to go destroy Zurich though, I'm more than willing to hop on board and kill the town with you."

"We're not going to kill anyone. If Scheherazade knew about it, then the Al Thamen probably do too. We'll find them and you will have them tell you."

"And why would they tell me?"

"…um… They're your friends?"

"I have no friends."

"You'll kill them if they don't."

"It's the little things that make me like you that much more," Judal commented offhand, pausing and going quiet as they heard hooves nearby. The man set him down, looking around the trees a little. "Alright, I'll catch us a ride and we'll get the f-"

"Judal-"

"Shhh, Chibi. I need quiet for this." Judal moved a little further away, staring at his soon to be catch.

"Judal," Aladdin hissed, looking ahead of himself. "Judal, there's a bear. We need to move."

"I'm a bear, got it," Judal replied, not listening at all obviously as the bear moved closer. It's dark eyes stared at Aladdin as Judal moved further away. Aladdin remained still, watching as the animal moved to his side and began sniffing him. He stared up at it as he felt its cold nose against his skin. The brown fur was soft enough. He moved, just slightly, petting the beast as he heard Judal curse in the background.

"…you're a good wild beastie, aren't you," Aladdin murmured, listening to the bear for any sign of danger.

A wild brown bear. These animals were Ugo's favorite at the zoo. If Ugo could see him now…

Aladdin smiled a bit more, moving slowly onto shaking legs and just starting to climb on the bear's back. "Please, be a good bear and let me ride you a little. I promise to be very kind and feed you when we-"

"WHAT THE HELL, CHIBI!"

The bear made a loud sound of anger, lifting its front paws at Judal as the other returned to find Aladdin on a wild animal.

"Judal! Shut up!" Aladdin glared at him as the bear stalked towards Judal a bit. Aladdin pet the animal, trying to calm it, but it was very intent on its goals. Those goals clearly included killing Judal.

"Chibi, control it." Judal took a step back, watching the beast. "If you don't, I'm slaughtering it."

"They're endangered, Judal, just sit down and let her get used-"

"Hell no," he growled, making the bear more upset.

"you're being stupid, just si-"

"No."

Aladdin shook his head, slipping from the bear's back and rolling in the grass a bit as the animal ran towards Judal. The man leaped up, climbing a nearby tree surprisingly fast and clinging to the branches as the animal pawed up at him.

"I hate nature!"

"We would be riding a bear to safety if you weren't so stupid!" Aladdin glared at him as the bear furiously tried to reach him, making a lot of angry sounds.

"Fuck you, Chibi!"

"My ass still hurts. You don't get to do that again until you know what gentle means."


	28. Chapter 28

"Judal, try jumping to another tree," Aladdin called as Judal remained seated on the branch, watching the bear trying to reach him.

"I hate nature. Just call it away or something!"

It must have been at least an hour since Judal had ended up in that tree. Aladdin was munching on berries from a nearby bush as the bear tenaciously went after Judal. His rear end was really hurting. Maybe he should have forced the other to be gentler with him.

Then again, he might not be all there in the head if he had done that.

Seemingly sane Judal was better than a Judal who was trying to touch him all the time and saying embarrassing things.

He tossed a few berries away when he saw something gross attached to them, noting that the bear seemed to find the thrown interesting. Its eyes went away from Judal and it slowly headed over to munch on the food.

Judal leaped to another tree nearby, ending up falling to the ground in a heap instead of grabbing the other branch. His cursing seemed to finish the job in shooing away the bear.

"Juggly!" Aladdin shoved the last few berries into his mouth and moved around the bear, heading over to where Judal lay quietly against the ground.

"I'm done. No more bears. I want war."

"You can't move, but you would like fighting? You're hopeless." Aladdin held his hand out, trying to help the other only to fall into his lap.

"…Chibi, I'm going to just smother you in about a minute here."

"That wasn't supposed to happen. Let me get up."

Judal shoved him, pushing himself to his feet before his arms were around Aladdin's waist. "Enough of this. Forget getting any kind of ride, I'm walking you out of here."

"We don't know which way to go! That's just stupid! You're going to get us both hurt!"

"I'm not going to get us both hurt."

"You were trying to get a horse." Aladdin stared at him with a droll look. "I don't think the horse wanted to be caught since you came back without it."

"…Chibi, don't be a little pessimistic ass. I was trying."

"I know," he shook his head before looking around a minute. "We should head in one direction and follow wat-"

"Follow water. I know. I know what I'm supposed to be doing." His grip was weakening though. His skin was feeling clammy.

"…Juboo, you should take a minute to re-"

"I've been in the tree all morning. I'll be-"

"Please take a rest. We can stop for a while."

"Yeah, and then what are we going to do when the Al Thamen or the Kou family or someone else that's after us comes along?"

"We'll run."

"Yeah, you seem able to do that really well." The man's laugh echoed in the trees as they walked along. "How's your ass?"

"It hurts, but I can walk and fight enough to keep you off."

"Look who grew a backbone. Not going to allow anyone else to make any more decisions or guide you around by the hand?

"You can tell me later when I get back at you for the pain I have while walking."

Back and forth their argument went, continuing as they found the stream nearby, following it along towards wherever they were heading. Judal's gaze seemed to be focused on the surroundings, expecting another bear or something with each step forward that they made.

The woods around them were so peaceful though. Birds sang in the trees, the sun shone down through the leaves and onto them. There was this feeling of openness between the trees. Freedom seemed to be the overall feeling around the forest. Aladdin found himself looking around with more interest in the things around them. If they were stuck in the forest for a while, he wouldn't mind. It might be nice actually.

No one was going to be able to find them immediately. There wasn't a way in hell that there was going to be anyone attacking them so simply for walking in the woods.

"…So you were raised on the streets?" Aladdin looked up at the man after a while.

"Hmm?"

"You were raised on the streets?"

"Not really, I was put in a semi-jail of sorts, but I busted out thanks to a nurse. Don't trust strange children in asylums."

"Oh…"

"I was mostly cared for by the Al Thamen."

"Yeah, what was that like?"

"You just have so many questions, don't you?" He smiled more, but there was a coldness to it. "What could being raised by a group of wondrously evil scientists be like? Well, I heard a lot about blending into communities. They were gonna use me to run on in with certain high paying governments and just take down the opposition. Shouldn't have been an issue, but of course when you have only one person looking up the solutions and the medicines it makes things difficult."

"He was the only-"

"I don't know the details, no one tells someone that they're possibly killing them. I didn't care that much since I was being fed and feeling stronger every day."

"I wondered why you are more powerful than Yunan and Scheherazade were." Part of him wondered where the other magi had gone. Yunan hadn't been around when things had been falling apart before. It seemed like it was in a whole different world that that had all happened. It was so quiet. Tranquil.

It felt like maybe it had all been a dream.

One horrible dream.

"I don't know. Maybe he was starting with the youngest or something. Scheherazade seemed stronger than Yunan."

"That would make sense… Ah, my body is starting to feel sore. Can I be held different or som- oh," Judal moved him into a new position, his arms under Aladdin's legs and around his back, letting Aladdin wrap his arms around the other's shoulders or waist if he wanted to. "Thank you."

"Mhmm."

"How do I say your real name again?"

"It's not my actual name. I don't have a real name. It's just what scared policemen called me when I went and did something they didn't like."

"Well how do I say it?"

"I told you to just call me Judal."

"But you don't like Solomon so why would you want to be called a name he named you? He did name you that, didn't he? Or did someone else do it?"

"He called me 3."

"Hmm?" Aladdin frowned. "What kind of name is three?"

"A study case number. It was short for some bigger number."

"Don't you ever ask questions about these things?"

"Why would I ask so many questions? I don't care. Will asking the whys and hows of things get me fed? No. Will it prove anything? No."

"Will hurting people bring you anything?"

"Yes."

"_No._"

"Oh yes it will. It will bring me the sick pleasure of knowing that someone I hate is dead and gone. Death is the greatest finality of life after all."

It sounded terrifying when he said it like that. Aladdin looked down for a minute at his hands as the other walked over more underbrush. "…Ugo didn't deserve to die though, nor did Kouha."

"They're gone. We don't need to worry about them. Who cares."

"His friends do. By taking someone away, I've hurt a lot of people who will miss him very much. Kouha was only nice to me before."

"Are you blaming yourself? It is your fault." Judal shrugged a bit before stepping over a branch nearby. "Like I said before, brat. Who cares? He's gone. Wherever your idiot friend Ugo went, Kouha did too so now it doesn't matter."

"Do you think that they're in a better place?"

The other groaned, rolling his eyes as they reached an incline. "I don't know. I don't really care. Just don't start bawling your eyes out and wanting to go home because everyone is just so mean and the world won't cut you any breaks."

"I wasn't going to complain. What you said kind of makes me feel better."

"I'm so happy that you aren't gonna cry," Judal drawled sarcastically, setting him down and sitting next to him. "I hate overwhelmingly hot areas. Why the hell is it so hot?"

"You're probably still feeling bad. You are really hurt." Aladdin pulled his jacket a little closer and began to wipe the sweat away from Judal's brow. The carpet Judal had been carrying as well was dropped nearby as Judal sighed, his body leaning back against a nearby tree.

"It's too damn warm."

"You don't look too good." Aladdin leaned closer and frowned more. "Should I bring you some water or something?"

"I don't think so."

"I'm gonna bring you some anyway."

"I'm just going through withdrawal, I think. I've been having problems with it for a few days."

"Withdrawal?" Aladdin smiled. "I can take away the pain if there's any pain."

"You're too tired and sor-"

"But I'm tired and sore already. It doesn't matter. It'll be fine. You can just carry me like you have been doing." Aladdin moved forward, sitting on the other's lap a bit more. "Just let me take the pain and everything else from you and you can carry me to town. I can sweat and cry and you can just focus on getting things done. It won't work out otherwise."

"Chibi, you do realize what's wrong, don't you? I'm sick from this. I need a dosage of something soon."

"It'll be fine. Stop stalling and let me do this." Aladdin moved closer, but Judal held his wrists.

"No, Chibi."

"Judal!"

"I said no."

"You're being stupid about this! We're both in pain so if one of us takes all the pain for the other, the well one can continue and drag the other and I don't think you can take away pain, can you?" Aladdin watched the other critically for a moment before nodding. "See? I'm being smart about this. Give me the pain and-"

"You trust me that much?"

"Why wouldn't I trust you? You have never failed me before. You've had a thousand chances to give me up. I know you won't do anything to hurt me so let me do this for you now." He didn't let the other argue before he went to work, trying to take away all the pain from the other. There wasn't so much pain though. There was just…

It felt like he was hungry again. It was like before, where he had been hungry but not for food. It was weird, like a craving that he couldn't understand. He felt ravenous for it though. Whatever it was, he had to have it. His body felt like it would die without it. Then, with every second that he slowly began to feel worse, he saw Judal's features relaxing. His strength seemed to come back more as pain slowly began to be taken from him.

He wouldn't feel that too soon. He never did. Still, he could understand why Judal had been so crabby before. He held onto the other and nuzzled into his chest, feeling his hair fall into his face as he felt Judal pulling him and the carpet back into their arms.

"…Oi. Chibi. How did you fly this?"

"Nooo, just walk-"

"We're never going to get there walking like this. We've been walking in circles for an hour."

"Joooooogggggglllly, just walk!"

"Chibiiiiii no." Judal laid the carpet out and watched it carefully, forcing Aladdin to wrap his legs and arms around him in order to stay in his arms. "I'm gonna fly this puppy out of here."

"…just tell the rukh to do it."

Judal just stared at the rug. His face turned into a fierce frown. His stomach and chest tightened as though he were holding his breath so much that he was trying to use that pressure to force the rukh to listen.

"Come _on, COME ON!"_

"Stop that with your face. You look weird doing that," Aladdin complained weakly.

"GOD DAMMIT YOU STUPID RUG! _RISE!"_

The rug moved, but only to reveal a squirrel running away from underneath it.

Judal leaned closer, summoning more of that dark rukh and white rukh to his person. It seeped through the brush, flowing over the tree branches and descending down from the skies. It gathered around him before with a strong, commanding voice, the man demanded once more that the rug rise.

It came up and up…

All the way to the treetops before Judal cursed again.

So much for progress, it didn't look like he had any control over his abilities.


	29. Chapter 29

The carpet was slowly lowering now, Judal's focus almost entirely on the thing. Having it floating before him, on level with his chest… He couldn't stop the smile on his face. There was no pain, no shaking right now. There was only this adrenaline.

The adrenaline was something that just increased over time. As he climbed on with the boy lying limply and as he felt the wind begin to blow past them as they flew, he couldn't help but to feel the joy bubbling up inside of him. This was beyond anything he had ever known. This was how to travel.

God, and all this time he had been spending on that bike of his. He found himself shouting into the air, flying them back towards civilization.

Land zoomed past them as they flew, his eyes drifted over to Aladdin, seeing the boy's eyes tearing up. He pulled the boy close. He should have something to take or give for this kind of thing. It looked like the pain was setting in.

His eyes squeezing tightly shut, his head leaning against him. The pain must have been excruciating, but he held it all in, accepting it as his own.

There was a respect to have for that.

"When this ends, brat, I'm going to kill everyone who made you suffer."

Aladdin might not have heard. He made no motion towards hearing him.

Judal continued on from there though, seeing the cities in the distance. He was sure that he was probably heading north by the looks of the signs. He could see the languages of some of the signs as they passed, knowing that he couldn't read it and therefore shouldn't stop. He moved higher into the air as he saw a few planes passing not too far off in the distance.

His hands clenched on the expensive fabric, trying to command it better. The thinning air and the cold were hard to bear though. He couldn't help but to feel his body beginning to shake after a while. The boy in his arms shook as well, holding onto him for warmth.

"Hold on, brat. We're almost there."

Any kind of Slavic would be fine. Some English or Chinese would work too. He just needed to find somewhere. If not, he would just slaughter some people for a home.

Just somewhere temporary, he didn't need much.

They didn't need much.

The first Slavic sign had him heading towards the ground. The first set of abandoned buildings had him thanking all the gods in existence. Czerwona Woda. Sounded like his kind of place. He couldn't argue when he found the place deserted. He dropped to the ground slowly, heading to the nearest building and pulling the boy into his arms once more. The carpet went over one shoulder before he was walking inside.

The house didn't have much decent clothing inside. There were a few dresses that looked around the brat's size and a handful of small clothes that had seen better days.

Judal left the boy laying on a nearby cot, pulling the towels into hand and heading to get a bucket of water. No time to worry about unwanted guests when he had a sick kid. If someone came well…

He could use something to eat.

He went back outside and looked around. The ground had patches of dead grass, the skies overhead were gray and miserable. He found a bucket in the hands of some mice, rescuing it before he stabbed some of those little pests dead with a nearby axe.

Mice were disease filled monsters. They weren't worth eating.

He headed into the wooded area nearby, noting now why the area was called what it was. The water was red around here. How suitable, given the circumstance.

He got his water, managing to look and find some wildlife living in the area that would be easy kills.

Returning to the house, Judal pulled Aladdin once more into his arms and dabbed at the boy's forehead with the sheets. "Chibi, you stupid brat. You aren't supposed to get worse. You're supposed to get well again and show me how you did those things before."

The boy looked over at him, "Jugemi-"

"Shut up and get better." Judal yanked the shirt off the boy, tossing it aside before he found the other resisting.

"Stop-"

"I'm changing you. Don't assume I'm going to just start fucking you."

"It wouldn't surprise me…"

"Oh shut up, brat. I never touched you wrong before the aphrodisiacs."

"What is that?" Aladdin looked at the dress with his feverish eyes, staring in disbelief.

"It's called clothing."

"It's a girl's dress."

"Well now it's a boy's dress. Shut up and accept it. I need to wash your clothes. In case you missed it, they're filthy and covered in blood."

Aladdin leaned closer, "Do what you want with me." The words were soft, making Judal shake his head.

"I intend to." Of course he was the one who held him close despite the sickness, speaking to him softly into the evening and well into the night. His voice changed, gaining a sort of accent to it. The more he spoke, the more it developed. Aladdin's feverish body went into and out of consciousness. His awareness always going to that voice. Judal didn't talk about nice things at first. His stories were of being alone, of chasing and searching. Sometimes he would talk about the pain, the withdrawal symptoms that Aladdin was feeling. The stories, like him, seemed to change. There were suddenly talk about what sounded like hope. He assumed that was what the other spoke of. His tales were twisted, leaving more questions than answers.

Judal had suffered for so long.

There wasn't a bit of caring from anyone else. From the sound of it, Judal was the devil's advocate, trying to get it through to him that the pain was only a sign that he should go against the others. They didn't understand, they never would understand. It was just them.

"…You're wrong," Aladdin murmured.

Judal stared down at him before he shook his head.

They didn't leave the town the next morning. It was a surprise to Aladdin, but he couldn't help but to feel a bit grateful. He was carried out to the river where Judal had gone the day before. The dress was strange and out of sorts, but Judal had found some rather strange and oversized clothes in a nearby building to put on as well. They were manly though.

"There isn't much here, brat. Be grateful you have clothes to wear."

He lay on a tree trunk over the water as Judal waded into the water and began to wash himself. The man glanced over at him now and then, coming over after washing his hair out and tying it in a rather strange knot. His arms wrapped around him, slowly undoing the dress and leaving it hang on the tree before he pulled Aladdin into the water.

It was for a short time, only long enough to wash him off of all the sweat. He was put back in the dress and covered with the sheets from the bed in the house. His body once more laid across the tree trunk as Judal started to work on cleaning up their clothes.

Aladdin reached towards the water with one hand, looking at himself in the water for a minute. His reflection stared back at him so different from before. "…judal…"

"I'm cleaning up our clothes, give me a minute."

"Ju…"

Judal glanced over at him, "what, Chibi?"

"…Do you think everything will work out in the end?"

"What do you mean?"

Aladdin shook his head. "Nothing…"

"Oh no, don't do that." Judal tossed the dress shirt onto the bank of the river and waded over to him, lifting his hand from the water and setting it back on the trunk. "Don't get all pessimistic on me. I'm gonna kill anyone who gets in our way and we'll fly wherever we have to. Got it? If you can heal a bullet wound and I can snap the life from the woman trying to use us to her own ends, then we can get the drug to complete me." He smirked more as he said the last bit, "then I will reward you like you've never been rewarded before."

Aladdin reached over, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and nodding. "I just want to be able to live away from all of this. We could live somewhere together and be away from all the pain."

"Cute thought," Judal pulled the shirt back into his hands and began to start washing it again. "It isn't going to happen, but I like the idea."

"I think I want to spend my last request now."

"Do you?" Judal looked over at him. "We'll be back to square one again once you do. No games and me working towards my own ends while we're getting the drug, but after that we'll no l-"

"I know. You won't be taking my requests and having to follow them."

"You spent the first one on no games or me trying to get my own way. The second is me not leaving you. What's your last request?"

"When this is over, I want to go somewhere away from everyone else. I like being away from it all. It... It just feels better to be away from where anyone else can hear us. I don't have to worry about anyone coming."

The other was silent, turning away and starting to wash in a more focused fashion. His eyes were staring at the blood stains, trying to get them out with the spare soap he had found in the house.

"We could go anywhere after this," Aladdin continued. "I wouldn't mind if we went somewhere cold, but I really love the beach and the sun. It's nice to lay outside and feel the sun beating down. I really like the ocean too."

"We'll see," Judal replied.

"I can't wait." Aladdin pressed his cheek to the tree and sighed.

His reflection when Aladdin looked down still looked like Judal did half the time. Haunted eyes, pale, and tired; like he had been and was very ill. In a sense he was, but it was an overusing of power that had him tired.

He didn't like looking at himself very much.

The man soon returned, picking him up from the tree and carrying him towards their temporary house. The two of them curling up before the little fire in the building as Judal resumed speaking to him in his own real voice; Aladdin didn't know why the Slavic accent on things sounded strangely comforting to him, but he found himself lulled towards rest.

"Sleep," Judal murmured to him as Aladdin tried to keep his eyes open.

"judaru…"

"Hmm?"

Aladdin smiled up at him, "I won't let you suffer withdrawal or pain anymore. You are nicer when you don't have to live like that." He closed his eyes after he said his thoughts and fell asleep against the man's shoulder, enjoying the man's body heat.

"He who licks knives will soon cut his tongue, Chibi."

The boy was setting himself up to be hurt.


	30. Chapter 30

Being settled into the house was simple, and for the next few days, Aladdin found himself carried along to wherever he needed to be. Judal never left him a moment to himself. Whenever he was going to be settled somewhere, if there was another place to be soon, then those arms wrapped around him and hauled him along towards the new location.

It was nice though. Judal didn't seem to find it that uncomfortable. Sometimes Aladdin would get the feeling like the other didn't want to leave. He would complain whenever Aladdin said that they should go.

"The dr-"

"The plans can wait, Chibi. Until you can walk and move around on your own, then I don't want to be running off." Judal would tell him. The way his expression would darken didn't leave room for debate.

But when Aladdin started to try to use his hands and feet, to try to show that he was getting better, Judal would hold him down. He would push him back onto his butt when he would go to stand. He would take away the blankets when Aladdin would go to fold them. The other didn't show much emotion. His eyes were on other things in the area as Aladdin would watch him. He would awaken to find the other staring at him or laying next to him in the small bed.

The clothes from before had been ruined. Aladdin was now stuck in that old dress Judal had found him. As much as he wanted to complain, Judal wasn't much better off, stuck wearing faded trousers that they had found.

"Who knew they had such bad storms," Aladdin murmured the morning they had found the drying clothes they had worn before to have been torn apart by a building that had fallen nearby. It had landed on the clothesline.

Judal didn't care about that either.

If anything, he seemed to have closed himself off, becoming quiet and focused towards something that Aladdin couldn't fathom. What was wrong with him, Aladdin would wonder. He would curl up in the other's arms, wanting a bit more warmth as the cold season settled in after a week in this land.

The other wrapped him up in furs, going off now and then to come back with food for them both after a while. It was only when the food ran out around the area that they could eat without killing.

"Judal, I want to go to Zurich." Aladdin held onto the sheets as Judal lay next to him.

"When you are-"

"I am stronger. I can do this. We need to hurry while everyone is trying to recover from the affair in Italy. We need to go now and get the job done."

"Then what?"

"What do you mean, 'then what'? We're going to find our own way in the world after you have those abilities stable."

Judal couldn't respond for a minute as another energy surge went through him. Withdrawal was overwhelming to him, making it hard for him to argue at night. It was the one time that Aladdin really pushed his luck. He leaned closer, closing his eyes and kissing Judal's chest.

"It hurts badly?"

"…no, just give me a minute," Judal lied.

"I can take away the pain again-"

"chibi, no."

His breathing was coming in weakly again. His brow dampening in sweat; it worried him. Why couldn't he just let him take away the pain? He wanted to live. Aladdin was not offering to sell his soul to the devil or anything. All he was going to do was take away the pain.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to the man's face as the moonlight began to spill through the clouds outside. "It won't hurt you… just…"

Judal rolled them over, pinning him down and pressing his head into the crook of Aladdin's neck. "Don't take away the pain, chibi. There are some things that people are supposed to feel. Pain lets me know I'm alive."

"I don't like that." Aladdin hugged him close.

"Too bad."

"Judal?"

The other grunted, making him be quiet as he waited for a response. The sound of the birds outside met their ears, the owls hooting quietly in the distance. "…what is it, Chibi?"

"What do you want to do when this is over?"

"what do you mean?"

"What are your plans for when we are free from having to complete you?"

Judal pushed himself up languidly, his hair falling around Aladdin's face and the man's own as Judal stared at him. "You want to know what my plans are, Chibi?"

He nodded.

"I'm going to buy myself a nice dinner," the other murmured, slowly pulling the ratty shirt and pants off himself. "And then, when I have that, I'm going to buy myself a room in the best hotel I can find. I'm going to eat every single bite of that food. Just savor it as much as I can. Maybe I'll freeze and then reheat it with my abilities."

"That sounds fun."

The other nodded, kissing along Aladdin's neck. "It will be. You're going to be there too."

"Ju…judal…" Aladdin shivered, feeling the other's hands on him.

"shhhhh, chibi."

"Ugh, Jugemu. We're leaving tomorrow."

"It's too soon."

"We've been here for a week!"

"A month."

"A- WHAT?!" Aladdin tried to get up, but the man held him down, holding him close. "Let me go!"

"it's been a month, chibi."

"Don't tell me that! We should have left ages ago! I should have know-"

But Judal's lips covered his once more, holding him close and playing with his chest. "It's for me that this drug is for. If we went and tried to go to the safe immediately, then they would expect us. We needed them to relax. Let them get lazy."

"I want to be able to move on from this."

Judal went quiet again, holding onto him for a few minutes before he rolled over, lying next to him. "Let me control things for right now, Chibi."

Aladdin shook his head, nuzzling closer. "We leave tomorrow."

He didn't leave room for debate on that.

The figure headed down the hallways, hurrying along with a bag behind himself. A cup in hand, he continued to sip at it as he headed to the room. The door was ajar, the man inside exercising his arm and shoulder.

"Ah, it hurts, Masrur."

"You need to take your medicine and rest more."

"I've been down too long already. Is there any news on the bank?"

"There a series of people trying to get into the account and it has been taken into higher security, but otherwise, there's no news."

"What do you mean, taken into higher security?"

"They have deemed a series of people who are allowed to get into the safe."

Ja'far groaned again as his arm was stretched again. "Ah, damn it, Masrur."

The man shook his head. "You need to rest."

"I've got him for now. Masrur, you have a press meetup with the rest of your team, don't you? You should head out and work with them for the time being. It's a long flight back."

The man nodded, looking between them a moment before he spoke again. "…I'm just a call away."

"Thanks, Masrur." Ja'far smiled, waiting until the door was closed before he bit his lip, leaning back and groaning. "Ahh, it hurts. Sinbad, it's fucking miserable. That idiot hurt my shooting arm."

"That idiot is dead."

"What?!" Ja'far stared over at him, trying to move only to groan again. "Damn it!"

"easy, Ja'ffy." Sin moved over to the bed, pushing him down and pulling out the food from inside the bag. "That's enough of your exercise. You're done for now."

"Alad-"

"Aladdin and Judal, whatever they are up to, doesn't seem to be involving anyone from the Kou family or from anyone else."

"How-"

"The Kou family has responded. Apparently they're thinking that Judal killed Kouha."

"Judal… God, he was crazy enough for it." Ja'far shook his head, leaning back. "Judal is out of his mind. Aladdin might-"

"You've come up with a thousand theories." Sinbad shook his head. "Sharrkan is going to be watching the bank."

"Sin!"

"Pisti and Spartos are taking you back to California. I have a trip to make to China." The man leaned forward, pressing his lips to the adviser's forehead. "Take a break, Ja'far. I almost lost you because of a teen. I'm going to find the two."

"Sin-"

"If!" Sinbad covered his mouth and spoke carefully. "no… when I find Aladdin, I'm going to bring him back with me. We'll ask him what the hell he was thinking. But Ja'far, I need you to think realistically. He was the boy shivering and crying over a man named Ugo. He was broken when we found him. He's just a kid in need of a home."

"I know." Ja'far pulled the hand off his mouth and sighed. "What happened?"

"We'll find out." Sinbad stood up, brushing himself off and leaving the food on the man's lap. "rest for now. Remember, Aladdin's just a kid with a bad influence around him. For all we know, Judal has taken him under his wing and has him persuaded to believe that he has to do things."

"You're right… Aladdin just needs someone to really just show him that there is a life away from all of this violence."

"There's my lover. I was wondering if you had lost your mind."

"I will step down for now, watch Masrur's fighting in the rink instead of all of this, but Sin. Find Aladdin and bring him home."

"I will bring him home."

Ja'far groaned, setting the food aside and rolling over. "I miss my road in the middle of nowhere. I can feel the speeders."

"Give yourself a week and you'll be calling me to complain about idiots," Sinbad told him as he headed towards the door.

"I'll be complaining about a cold bed before that," Ja'far called after him, earning a laugh from Sinbad before the door was shut. The purple haired man rubbed at his arm, looking down the hall at the goatee sporting man and nodding.

"Do we have an eye on the bank," Sinbad asked, all signs of his good mood gone.

Kouen nodded. "My brother is going to attempt to pull the young magi away so you can do your job. If this works, we'll combine the families and control these god forsaken governments."

"I just hope your men haven't ended up sending me towards the same madness as judal."

"Just don't eat too many fruits and don't miss dosages," Kouen told him. "No one who took the dosages on time died in the experiments by Solomon."

"Only four lived."

Kouen turned, ignoring him to answer his phone and begin a conversation with someone else.


	31. Chapter 31

There was nothing to go back to.

Sinbad had known that from the moment he had seen the chaos in the news. The television missing from Ja'far's room wasn't a mistake, but a careful move to keep him from finding out about what had happened.

Moves were being taken. Scheherazade had made him move in before his men were ready. The fight between the two families had turned into a fight between three. Spartos and Pisti were two of the lucky ones, being almost unscathed in the attacks. Others hadn't been so lucky. With Drakon being hospitalized and stuck in intensive care and with Yamuraiha in a coma…

Sinbad had ran to the front lines foolishly. He should have known that he shouldn't have done that. Ja'far, had he been well, would have stopped him. He hadn't been well though. He had been dying and Sinbad had only been able to pick up the shell of what had been his dear friend. The sight of him though… Ja'far's body had been tortured, his arm bleeding out the worst. His eyes had been glazed over, his words coming out in a mess.

Never had Ja'far been that unstable. The cool demeanor, conservative man had always been a rock. Even during illegal trades and investigations, Ja'far had sat calmly, sometimes doing all the talking. He was level-headed. He was brilliant.

He was his undoing.

When Sinbad and Kouen had found one another, Sinbad had been in a frenzy. His attack on the others had been unparalleled. He had tried to kill one after another. He would find the one that had attacked Ja'far. He would make them suffer.

The man and his brother Koumei had managed to stop him, recognizing him immediately.

If they weren't working with the Al Thamen, then he would listen…

And become their guinea pig.

He could feel the drugs that the others had taken going through his veins. The first dose had healed his wounds. He could feel the rush of energy. There was a feeling of lightheadedness that began to go through him.

That wasn't the best part about his taking the drug though.

Birds.

Countless black and white bird-like creatures had begun to form around people. Sinbad had watched as the IV of the drug in mass had been pushed into him. The wounds healing only for a compelling tug to come from people. The tug had turned into spores, drifting through the air like cotton from the cotton trees in movies. Then, those spores had changed, shifting shape throughout the first week to form wings.

They looked like birds, fluttering around people, pulling others closer as the person they hovered around would talk and be spoken to.

It was them that brought about that love and devotion in people. It was them that tore people apart when they lied and cheated. These birds seemed to sew the fate and destiny that people clung to and believed so deeply in.

Sinbad had felt his own hover around him in a strange manner and looked over at Kouen, asking what they were.

"I believe the Al Thamen called them rukh…"

"They're interesting."

Kouen nodded, sitting next to him and taking careful note of Sinbad's observations. When the nighttime came, Kouen would leave, having Koumei begin note taking.

The two brothers both hated the Al Thamen, cursing and blaming them for Judal's unstable condition. Koumei helped him into some clothes after the treatment, holding onto him as Sinbad shook his head.

"Ja'far will find out about the others."

"It's unavoidable."

"He's going to wonder about how I recovered so easily."

"What will you tell him?"

"A lie, maybe that I ran from the battle. I hid. I will tell him anything if it gets him away before this is done."

Koumei glanced over at him and handed him some asprin when Sinbad started to rub his forehead. "Are you going to tell him about your agreement to accept my brother and I into your family?"

"I haven't figured out how to explain that."

"He thinks Judal killed my brother?"

"He thinks a lot of things. He hasn't been right in the head since before this mess started. He needs some kind of break from all of this. He deserves more than this."

"There's a lot of things we think others deserve in this world." Koumei moved to look at the monitor nearby as Sinbad tried to relax in the room. "We think we're in our own safety zone. Things go one way and sometimes things are boring. Maybe I will just sleep today and the only thing I will miss are a couple appointments or maybe class, but you're wrong. The only people who don't have to worry are the dead. Everyone else has to worry. My brother was the only one who never worried. He saw the best in people."

"And now he's dead," Sinbad finished, frowning. "I can understand that pain. I lost my family because of some ignorance. The government was trying to send troops to the Middle East. My dad had been discharged with dishonor for carrying a young boy out of a bombed area. Kid turned out to be a bomb maker. He blew up the base and my father managed only to survive with one leg. Whole family was killed when he returned and people found out. He was trying to do what was right in his heart. It wasn't his fault."

"It's amazing how ignorant the world can be to bleeding hearts."

"Yeah, if it weren't for Yunan coming, I would have finished collecting homeless and forming an attack against the government."

"That's why you wanted a magi, wasn't it?"

"For anti-government attacks? No. I just want a safe haven from the opinions of the world. No one understands what it means to be compassionate anymore. We have sex and violence in the news, but anyone who saves another is shamed for one thing or another. A man can save a woman, but his ethnicity is called out and exploited. A woman can defend herself from an attacker and her promiscuous past is pointed out, throwing her under a mother load of ridicule."

"I see," Koumei shook his head. "Is there anything particularly new developing for you? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, I feel more energetic, but besides that there's nothing new."

"I see… We're going to move Ja'far with the other two in the morning. Kouen's gotten the jet ready so he won't know about the losses. He's planned out a bit of a gambling problem with you from the past month for him to busy himself fixing."

"Good, that gives us a week."

"Or a couple months."

Sinbad was standing up now, pulling his things on and looking outside at the Italian countryside. "Nah, we have a week tops. Ja'far is fiercely intelligent, even when insane. He's going to know about what we have done within a week and he'll be on us before the upcoming weekend."

"I will tell brother to hide some more of your money."

"That's probably a smart move. You better make it look like I owe some people big debts too."

Koumei pulled away, heading towards the door and walking out. They had created their own fake hospital here to make the man happy. While it was expensive, Koumei and Kouen had agreed it would make things easier.

Endearing others to them was a simple task after all. There was nothing more to lose with Kouha being gone. Their brother had kept them both more innocent.

"Is he adjusting," Kouen asked, cleaning his gun in another room.

"He appears to be. He's concerned about the freckled one."

"I will take care of him, but we need to find those two. Either Judal took down Kouha or…"

"You think the boy did it?"

Kouen clicked the ammo into the gun and looked over at his brother. "I don't know how much I would bet Judal killing the closest thing to a brother he's ever had."

Aladdin woke up first the next morning. His attention drifted to Judal before he pulled himself quickly from the bed. With his weakened state, it was harder to stand, to do much of anything, but he was careful. He pushed what little energy he had into lifting the rug, slowly pulling Judal onto it with him.

He could hardly make it fly. Their movements as he started to fly them out were slow, roaming over the grass for a while as Aladdin really pushed himself.

When they were a bit closer to the woods, he forced the rug to fly higher. Over the trees, the wind blowing through his hair and going over his legs under the skirts of his dress; it was so much effort. Just seeing the city up ahead was enough to make him slow down. He went around it, heading onwards as he held Judal close to his person. The man was asleep, but he wasn't going to risk Judal waking up too soon. The other was going to take over and they couldn't hide anymore.

Their carpet ride was dropping fast though, the land coming up too soon. Aladdin held onto Judal more as they began to land, the dirt and gravel digging into Aladdin's knees as he tried to keep them up.

It wasn't working though. Aladdin felt his knees become scuffed under the fabric. His arms wrapped around Judal more, holding onto him as he felt tears come to his eyes. The pain was horrible, but what hurt more was knowing that they weren't going to make it to Zurich at this rate.

"Damn it," he murmured, holding onto Judal tighter.

He just wanted to help Judal. Why couldn't this all end already. There was so much the world had to offer and he was stuck in the hell of this mess, unable to escape something his father had done. It wasn't even his fault. It had almost nothing to do with him.

"Oh no, are you okay, little girl?" Aladdin looked up in surprise as he saw a woman run towards them. The woman knelt down and frowned. "Oh dear. You're hurt, aren't you?"

The woman thought he was a girl. As insulting as it was… Aladdin looked up at her and began to tear up. "My father dumped me and my brother off here and left us… I wanna go home to Zurich with mommy."

"Oh you poor baby!" The woman kneeled down and wrapped her arms around him, clutching him to her breasts. "My name is Paimon. I'll help you get home, okay? I know my husband Zagan will help me get you on a train and heading home immediately. Is your brother…"

"He had his head hit by papa."

"Oh no!" Paimon looked at Judal a moment before she was pulling a phone out of her pocket and dialing. "Don't worry," she murmured to Aladdin, kissing his forehead. "I know a couple people who can help."

Those couple people were named Amon and Zagan. The two men were her husband and best 'friend', although the man seemed happy to get right up and close to her. Amon carried Judal, holding onto him as Zagan carried Aladdin. Paimon complained and cooed at him, telling him that they would find him a pretty new dress and maybe find some makeup to cover up those scratches and wounds.

"We'll pretty you up for your mama, okay?" She smiled and Aladdin forced a smile back, mentally wondering if he should try to persuade her to give Judal the makeup. The other seemed to like it more than him anyway.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Aladdin looked at her with a surprised and excited expression, trying to sound as feminine as possible.

"Okay? It will be fine!" Paimon smiled more, pulling Aladdin and Zagan closer as they made it into town. "Let's run by the store and pick out a couple outfits for you… oh, I didn't even get your name."

"Ah… my name is Ally. And my brother is Jude."

"So cute. Is your name short for something?" Paimon smiled and Aladdin worked hard thinking about this.

"Ah, yeah, but mama said to always be called Ally. It's cute and doesn't sound like a boy name."

The woman was practically giddy at that, eagerly asking for more information. Aladdin found the lies coming more and more easily, telling the woman how 'Jude' had grew his hair out because mama was sick and couldn't have pretty hair. He told her how Jude was the best big brother in the whole world but papa didn't like him because papa was mean. He found that staying silent at some of Paimon's questions or forcing himself to begin to almost cry would stop her, making her cuddle him against her breasts and tell the other two to hurry.

Aladdin found himself pulled away and carried inside the shop; a couple dresses picked out before he tugged at Paimon and began to cry. They stayed only long enough for Paimon to pay, then they were heading into the city more. They headed into a building and the two men told Paimon to call, hugging Aladdin and telling him to be safe and listen to Paimon. Judal was wrapped under some blankets, his clothes given to him by Amon now. It was better than the rags they had been wearing before.

"Honestly, I haven't seen clothes like the two of yours since my days as a boy."

"That's strange." Aladdin held onto the skirts of the dress as Paimon busied herself with unlacing the thing and frowned. "Papa said everyone dressed like this."

"Not anymore, sweetie." Paimon kissed his forehead before shaking her head. "Now you have nothing to hide so let's take this dress off."

_Damn penis, _Aladdin thought as he held onto the dress. "but… the boys…"

"Aww, sweetie, do you want to change in the bathroom?" Paimon paused, making Amon roll his eyes and turn around.

"I promise I won't look."

"Oh pish posh, go to work Amon. You too Zagan!"

The two men headed out immediately, leaving Aladdin the moment to grab the dresses and head the bathroom. Of course, he had barely gotten the dress on when he felt Paimon come in, kneeling down behind him.

"You are so cute, Ally. Let me see here. We'll zip you up and then we'll maybe get rid of… oh, it looks like that might have just been dirt on your face." She moved closer and wet a small towel, wiping at Aladdin's face before smiling. "Look at you. You're such a pretty young lady. When you get older, you're going to be a heartbreaker."

"You think so?"

"Of course! You're going to have all the pretty boys chasing you down."

"Chibi?! Chibi!" Judal's voice came from the other room, making Aladdin jump. Paimon looked up and shook her head.

"Poor Jude. You know, that's a good sign of love when your family immediately worries about you." Her hands ruffled his hair before she went to the doorway and slipped to the other side. "Good morning- or afternoon actually. Don't you worry about little Ally. I'm helping her wash and clean up. Your sister already told me all about what happened, Jude, so you just sit down and take a minute to relax."

"My sister…" Judal's voice was quieter. "Don't take her too far away from me. Mom said I have to look out for her."

"Ah," Paimon made of adoration before speaking. "I will make sure she's right here with you in a minute. She was very tired though. You should have seen her hands and face. All dirty. I think she was dragging you down the road on that dirty excuse of a rug."

"She shouldn't have. Little brat, I told her to wake me up."

"I think she didn't want… well, not to worry. I told her I would help you both to the train station and to Zurich and so I will. I'm going to make sure you both have my number though. If your mother's health has taken… if she isn't around, you both can stay with me."

"We shouldn't burden y-"

"It's no burden, now sit down! Sit down, you little brat. Let me go take care of your little sister."

Aladdin lifted the skirts of the dress and stepped back a bit more before Paimon came back in. "Your older brother is a big worry wart. I can see what made you hesitant to wake him. I bet he bosses you around sometimes doesn't he."

"He's a good brother."

Paimon shook her head before Aladdin found himself sat down on the toilet. Hands on his lap, he was stuck waiting as the woman began to play with his face, using one brush after another, tweezing his brows and telling him to shut his eyes or smack his lips together. She loved to gab, talking endlessly about one thing or another. After the makeup torture seemed over, the next thing grabbed was a hairbrush, the woman beginning to brush and play with his hair.

His hair was being curled. The long hair bouncing up closer to his face, he found himself bouncing in place, watching his blue hair bob up and down.

"Ah, so cute," Paimon cooed, finishing her work and looking down at him. "You are so cute, Ally. Let's go tease your brother."

Said brother was sitting impatiently in the other room. Judal wasn't sure what to make of this situation. Aladdin had obviously recovered. No doubt the brat had thought he was just going to wander them over to Zurich on a magic carpet.

That hadn't worked to his favor though, had it?

The woman they were with seemed sane though. From the looks of it, she was either wanting a child or expectant. The clothes he was wearing was probably a husband's. There were enough photos of them lying around that he was sure of that. The fridge had had a couple peaches in it though. He snagged one before looking around some more.

There were negative pregnancy tests in the garbage.

Expectant mother then, he wasn't sure what to make of that.

Aladdin had done a good job lying, from the sound of it, the woman had been fooled into thinking they were siblings. Finishing the peach and sitting back down, Judal thought carefully. The woman would probably want to go with them or invite her husband to come. That being the case, they were going to have to knock them out and run.

Well, free food and alibi. You couldn't ask for anything better than people taking care of you and doing whatever you wanted them to.

What a horrible name though. Jude. Had Aladdin forgotten his name again?

"Oh Jude," the woman purred, drawing Judal out of his thoughts to look over at the doorway in the corner. The person opened the door a bit more and pushed a small figure through. "Look how cute Ally is."

'Ally' was a very embarrassed, blushing, dolled up Aladdin. His blue eyes brought out with blue eye shadow and eyeliner. His cheeks were rosy, even rosier with the deep blush he had going on. His lips were a glossy, pale pink. The dark blue dress was swaying around Aladdin's waist as he moved forward a bit. Overall, he looked about ready to go hide behind the woman.

Judal stood up, wandering over to his little 'sister' and kneeling down to smile, "Bozhe moy… you look…"

Aladdin was blushing even harder though, burying himself against Judal to Paimon's amusement. She smiled and headed around them.

"Ally is a cutie. I think she likes having curls and makeup. You will have to talk to your mother about maybe getting a curling iron and some makeup for her."

Judal glanced over at Paimon, noting that she was heading to the kitchen, blabbing on about things. He took the moment to lean closer and murmur into Aladdin's ear quietly.

The boy was blushing up a storm as Judal pulled away, standing up to help Paimon in the kitchen. His words echoed in Aladdin's ears.

_"I don't know whether to kiss you or fuck you first, dear Ally~"_


	32. Chapter 32

The figure headed out of the building immediately, running alongside the braided haired man as they headed north. The man's eyes were glinting in the lights, quietly taking in everything that was going on in the surroundings.

"You need to hurry," the other murmured.

"I know. Let's go. We need to make it up there before it's too late."

Paimon cooked a simple dinner, bringing it over for them both. Aladdin found himself having to continue to talk in a more feminine sounding voice. His silverware was soon taken by Judal who explained to Paimon that sometimes 'Ally' stopped eating because she was feeling down, but always ate when 'Jude' fed her. The woman was eating up their lies without hesitation.

Back and forth conversation went as Aladdin had to tell Judal what he had told Paimon, the woman helping to fill in and tell him to relax because he didn't have to force himself. Judal just let him suffer too. When Paimon would talk about getting Aladdin a few more pretty outfits, Judal was all about it.

"You know… mother has been sick so long that I don't even think my sister has gotten to fully appreciate being a woman."

"She's still got some growing up to do." Paimon replied, smiling at him. "Be patient, Jude. Your little sister is going to be a beautiful woman. Any man would be more than happy to possess her. It'll be any wonder if you see her when some lucky man comes along and woos her."

"Yeah," Judal agreed. His hand was running along Aladdin's leg, "they'll have to be very impressive to get her."

"So cute, you're such a good brother." Paimon ruffled Judal's hair before standing up, picking up her dishes and smiling to them both. "Alright. I need to get some rest. I have the week off since it's my scheduled maternity leave… which didn't work out for obvious reasons." She shook her head before smiling to them. "I think it's a good time to head over to Zurich. The pretty city could use a few more sightseers and I think your mother would be fascinating to meet."

"Ah, are you sure you want to do that?" Aladdin frowned at her. "What about your husband?"

Judal's hand squeezed on his thigh as Aladdin spoke, making him falter. The woman didn't seem to notice the worried and anxiety in Aladdin's eyes as she waved him off in dismissal.

"I will figure something out. I can't just have the two of you getting lost there, after all. If you both want to run along and do things in the city, then you can, but I really just want to make sure you both have a roof over your head for the trip."

"Ah, do you hear that Ally?" Judal smiled brightly, pulling Aladdin closer and hugging him tightly. "Paimama is going to take us to Zurich! What a blessing!"

"Absolutely!" Paimon was beaming brightly as Judal let go of Aladdin and stood up, walking around the table to hug her as well.

"You're wonderful! I wish our whole family was like you."

"Awww," Paimon was lip wobbling, hugging Judal close as Zagan walked through the door.

"Hmm?" The man frowned as he looked over the lot of them. "What's going on?"

"We're going on a trip to Zurich. It'll just be a couple days, Zagan." Paimon smiled, letting Judal go and ushering him back to the table before she headed over to wrap her arms around her husband. "It should be a whole lot of fun… if you would like to join. I'm sure I could rent two rooms in the fairytale city… Jude can watch little Ally while we have some… fun elsewhere…"

The other man blushed as his wife's arms slid down his front. He coughed and looked around a minute. "So… you had dinner?"

"I left your special dinner in the oven. I didn't want it to grow cold." Paimon winked at him. "Come to bed soon though, Mister Zagan. Dessert is freezing and in need of attention." She pulled back and waved to the boys with a quick goodnight before she headed into another room.

"Damn it all… she has no idea how inappropriate that was." Zagan looked over at them before nodding. "Ally. Ally's brother. I see you both are feeling better."

"Ally was crying earlier," Judal lied, holding Aladdin close. "I think she misses mama."

"You do?" Zagan walked over, kneeling down between their seats and holding his arms open for Aladdin. "Come here, Ally."

Aladdin wrapped his arms around the man, being picked up and held. Zagan's arms were more muscular than he had expected from his coat, but he was at ease. He ruffled at Judal's hair as well before he made his way over to the oven, grabbing a mitt and pulling out a dish from the thing and setting it on the stove. One handed, he scooped some dinner out for himself and carried Aladdin over to the table.

"Parents are hard to have sometimes," Zagan told Aladdin. "Trust me, I had the worst parents and then I had to work with a man who was the most horrible parent in the world."

"Really," Judal asked.

"Oh yeah, Solomon was a bas- he was a bad man." Zagan shook his head. "Your sister has some of his wife's looks so I had the memories come back. I had to leave a while to calm down."

"Who was Solomon?" Judal's eyes glinted a bit as the man said the name. This man had known Solomon, not only him but his wife as well.

"ah, it's old history." Zagan shook his head as he scooped up some potatoes, eating some before he scooped up more and fed Aladdin some too. "Solomon was this biology guy. He thought he was going to save the world from all diseases; instead, he was just playing around with genetics like a boy with his father's gun. He was a very smart man who thought his smarts were in every subject. He kept speaking broken languages and bragging about this or that. His wife was some foreigner who thought she was married to the next form of royalty. She fed them both and had a son in her arms for a long time, but Solomon was a fool. He indulged his wife and her decisions for the boy for over a year, letting her hit and hurt him as much as she wanted."

Judal looked at Aladdin before he frowned more. "…the mother hurt her baby?"

"Oh good heavens no. We met the mother after Solomon and his wife ran with the boy. Turns out Solomon had taken the boy and ran after being fired from the US research center. He had thought he would be able to do these horrible tests without repercussions. His wife was going to fund his research in China or somewhere."

Aladdin looked up at him, playing with one of his curls. "You said his mama came. What happened to her?"

"She's stayed with Paimon and myself. Wonderful woman. She was as kind as they got. She vanished though. Here, I think we have a picture…" Zagan sat Aladdin down and stood up, heading over to a desk in the living room and pulling out a box. After a moment of shuffling, he pulled a picture out and whistled. "She looks a lot like you."

Aladdin bounced over to his side, looking at the photo and pulling it into his arms. The figure was smiling, holding arms wrapped around Paimon and Zagan. Her gaze was a bit dimmed, her arms wrapped around…

Her arms were wrapped around a small stuffed animal like Ugo had given him a long time ago.

"She's very beautiful. It's a shame her makeup was always ruined from her crying." Zagan looked over at Judal a moment before he laughed a bit. "Enough of this though, right boys? Solomon no doubt got what was coming to him and Leraje there probably found and went to get her boy."

The man stayed and talked about his work at the hospital as Judal wrapped his arms around Aladdin and held him close. Aladdin's eyes were stuck on the picture, running his hand over the woman's face. His mother's name was Leraje and she was like no one else. He wanted to find her, to leave right now and figure out where she had gone.

It wasn't going to happen now though, not even after Zagan stood up and took care of the dishes. He pulled a few pillows and blankets for the two of them before he headed towards his room. "Night kids. Sleep tight."

The door closed before Judal's lips were covering Aladdin's. His arms wrapped around the boy, picking him up and carrying him over to the couch.

"ju…" Aladdin held him close, nuzzling his chest. "She was here."

"Shut up, Chibi," Judal held him a bit closer and shook his head. "Remember what we're doing here." He pulled the picture away and set it aside. "We're going to get that drug and then we're going to run wherever."

"I am so tired. I want to find Leraje."

"chib-"

"Please," Aladdin looked up at him. "…I will do anyt-"

"Don't do that, Chibi. I will hold you to that."

Aladdin went silent a minute before nodding, leaning in closer and sighing. Judal pulled a blanket around him, looking at the picture and at Aladdin.

"…She looks a lot like you."

"I know."

"Goes to show that something good had to come of you being stuck being Solomon's brat."

"Let's get some sleep, please," Aladdin murmured, settling down in Judal's arms as the other nodded and laid back. His hands went to Aladdin's hair, playing with the bouncy curls.

"You're a cute girl."

"Stop it. You know I didn't have a choice."

"You did, but it's easier when you pretend to be a helpless child, isn't it? Thank goodness someone put such an idea into your head a while back."

"What are we going to do tomorrow, Judal?"

Judal was playing around too much with Aladdin's curls, a smirk on his face.

"…Jugemu!"

"These are distracting… We'll be going with Paimon and Zagan tomorrow. They want to pay for things. Why not let them? It'll be easier if we have someone to make it look like we're tourists. She doesn't seem to care whether we find our mother or not. She's too caught up in us being the perfect children. So…" His mouth pressed against his lips lightly before he pulled away slightly. "We're going to be good brother and sister tomorrow and go with them to Zurich. You need to cuddle close, pretend you're scared and want to stay in the hotel room when we get there. We'll get a list of banks and start our hunt the next day."

"Why do I have to be the scared one?"

"Because a little girl being scared and clinging to her older brother is a whole lot more believable than an older brother being scared and clinging to his little sister."

Aladdin groaned. "I hate this."

"What's the matter, Chibi? You're such a pretty princess like this. Besides, you won't be able to stop until we break away from Paimon and Zagan so get used to the breeze on your ankles and being called a lady."

Aladdin groaned.

"Hey, chibi…"

"What?"

"Chibi, you have to look at me," Judal murmured.

Aladdin looked up at him, frowning. "What is it?"

Judal kissed him again. "Get some sleep. I'm going to torture you endlessly tomorrow so enjoy your time being able to rest now."

Sinbad looked at his phone as they dropped down at the airport, the figures sitting across from him both in their suits. Koumei looked up and frowned. "What's going on, Sinbad?"

"Ja'far has gone missing."

Kouen looked up and frowned at that news, setting his wineglass down. "There's a chance that he just decided to take a stroll through the area. It is Europe. A lot of people would do the same in his position."

"This is Ja'far. He doesn't go missing. He gets jobs done." Sinbad closed his phone and shook his head. "Be prepared to see him somewhere nearby in the next twenty four hours."

Kouen stood up, heading towards the front of the plane. "I will inform our pilot to keep a lookout since he will be staying in the airport for the next few days while we locate the two magi." The man vanished, leaving Koumei to shake his head and look at the window.

"You will have to take the next dosage soon."

"What happens if someone misses a dose?"

Koumei's gaze looked back over at him, frowning. "Don't. Nothing good will come of that."


	33. Chapter 33

"Yunan, we can't keep running."

"Ja'far, we don't have time. You need to pic-" Yunan stopped talking as he noticed the other was running towards a car parked nearby. A gun being pulled from his pocket, he slipped closer and closer to the house nearby, slipping in and out in a matter of seconds.

"We need to get there faster."

"How did you find the keys?"

Ja'far pushed Yunan over the driver's seat of the car and slipped in next to him, shutting the door before he revved up the engine and took off quickly towards the road, speeding down the road. "People like to keep their keys near the door. It's a natural thing since you want them on your way out."

"I see…" Yunan looked at him a moment before shaking his head. "I'm sorry… Ja'far."

"You're sorry? You were the one to help me out of that place." Ja'far shook his head, smiling a bit. "If it wasn't for you, I would be heading back to the US while Sinbad does stupid things like go to Zurich only to work with the Kou family."

"I… I left out details that I found…" The magi looked down. "You might have a hard time taking Sinbad down."

"Sin will listen. He's smart. He's been smarter than I have been for this entire affair. I should have been trying to bond rather than making assumptions and running over the facts so blindly." Ja'far held onto his shoulder as he set the cruise control in the car. "Damn my shoulder is going to kill me."

"It won't be your shoulder…" Yunan looked out the window, sighing as the countryside passed them. "…I lost my hat."

"Of all things, you are going to worry over your hat. After this is over, I will buy you another hat." Ja'far looked over at him, clicking the accelerator button.

"It's not about my hat." Yunan shook his head. "It's the principle of the matter. A man loses his hat, he loses his shelter. His eyes are blinded by the beams of trouble and burden, his head exposed to everything around him."

"Therapy is going to happen for all of us." Ja'far looked over at him a minute before shaking his head. "We're all going to make a psychiatrist very rich."

"I'm dying. Let me do my deed for the world and then I will go."

"Stop that, you aren't dying. Now pull out that map of yours and let's see where we need to go." A cutting sound was happening behind him as Ja'far glared at him. Ja'far pulled over to the shoulder of the road and motioned for the map, making Yunan rustle around in his seat and pull it out.

"It won't help much."

"It's a map. It's always helpful… where is everything south of Lyon?" Ja'far stared at the thing and Yunan shook his head.

"I fell."

"you fell… perfectly sideways?"

"…I might have ripped the paper in half when I was talking to a woman and giving her directions."

The advisor closed his eyes and sighed, looking at the road and shaking his head. "We're on main road two I think… We need to follow this road. You can see a two at the tear here before it turns into four. We'll take this to Zurich. It stops and turns into three just outside the city."

"I didn't save you to go find the cure, Ja'far."

"Sinbad is-"

Yunan shook his head. "You need to stop. Think, Ja'far. Why would he work with the two brothers? What do they have that he might want?"

"They have connections to Judal. He wants to get Aladdin back. He doesn't know that Aladdin is working with Judal though. We don't know if the details, but he is going to need more than a couple kids next to him. I can still shoot."

"He won't need anyone with him when he faces them. He will be more than powerful enough… Don't see what he has become. If you go, you must stop him."

"Stop Sinbad?" The very idea made him want to laugh. "Yunan, you aren't making any sense."

"Ja-"

"Enough, we need to head north now."

"Let me out please." Yunan went for the door but it was locked. He looked back over at Ja'far and saw the set jaw, the hands holding the steering wheel tightly as he pressed the pedal to the floor and speed off down the road again.

"Solomon help me," Yunan murmured, "I have made so many mistakes… Sinbad has taken the toxin to become a magi. He is as strong as Aladdin and Judal in power. He's being dosed by-"

The car screeched as Ja'far pressed on the breaks. "HE WHAT?!"

"You must make haste if you truly wish to go to him. He will lose control soon. He needs to be killed before he becomes like Judal."

"He won't lose control like Judal."

"He will."

"Zurich has the cure." Ja'far was going faster now, swerving around turns at such a speed that Yunan felt sick. "He won't lose control."

"You need to stop and take him away. The cure won't-"

"It will save him." Ja'far glared at him as he sped the car through the night. "It has to."

The car was silent as they drove through the countryside, taking the same road all the way up to a fork leading towards Zurich. The signs guided their way. Ja'far's anger radiated off in waves that would have sent the world around them into the bottom of an ocean of pain.

He would never dabble in affairs again, Yunan promised himself.

Never.

"Ally, look how cute you look!" Paimon spun Aladdin again as they walked out of the bathroom in the train station. Aladdin held onto her hand as they approached the two boys waiting nearby. "Ah, Ally didn't have to go to the bathroom. You should try more often, Ally."

"I really didn't have to go," Aladdin replied, wrapping his arms around his 'brother' and cuddling against him. Today was a new outfit and hairstyle. Today Paimon had somehow gotten his hair into a bun, securing it into place and adding flowers to it. Her work had continued with makeup, applying a new color on that matched the pink and white dress he had been tossed this morning. It looked almost like a shirt and skirt, but he knew better. He had fussed with the puffy long sleeves as Paimon had hairsprayed everything with his hair once more and had made him put on a deep red lipstick.

The lipstick had been the annoying part.

The stuff felt weird on his lips, like a paint or something that didn't seem to wipe off no matter how much he tried. And he really tried, kissing Judal's hand and wiping at it with his hands. It didn't seem to even smudge. Even now, in the Zurich train station, he found himself sulking a bit as Paimon spoke with Zagan. Judal pinched Aladdin's cheek and smirked.

"You're such a cute little princess, Chibi."

"I will not stand for this," Aladdin hissed at him, cuddling close before Judal leaned down.

"Hmm? Ally? Are you okay?"

Aladdin stared at him as Paimon and Zagan looked over at them both.

"Hmm?" Aladdin stared at him before Judal frowned, leaning closer.

"Ally? Chibi? You look… Come here. I'll carry you."

Aladdin didn't get to speak as Judal picked him up and carried him bridal style. Judal looked over at the two adults and shook his head.

"Ally is scared about seeing mama. I think we should head to wherever we are staying."

"Oh poor baby. No wonder she wouldn't go to the bathroom with me in there." Paimon leaned closer and lifted Aladdin's little hat so she could see his face. "Don't worry, we'll lose the boys tomorrow and shop."

"Paimon, let's take them to the hotel before Ally keels over or something." Zagan shook his head and turned, heading to the exit. He grabbed their bag as they passed the trolley, heading out and waving down a taxi.

Judal held Aladdin as he slipped in first, sliding across the seat so the other two could climb in.

"She was doing alright a minute ago." Paimon looked over at Aladdin and Judal held him a bit closer.

"I don't know what's wrong with her either." He looked at Aladdin and wiped under one eye a bit. "What's wrong, Chibi?"

"…what if mama isn't okay?" Damn Judal for making him have to think about what to say. They hadn't planned this far. They hadn't practiced this! He needed to know what would work. This guessing was going to make him suffer, maybe even ruin all the plans.

Paimon and Zagan were both seemingly moved though, patting his shoulder and offering to give him a hug.

Judal shook his head and held him closer. "Don't worry, Alice. I will find the hospital where mom is staying and I will tell you immediately, alright? I bet they have some kind of computer at the hotel. Zagan and Paimama-Paimon said that the hotel was fancy."

"Alice is so much prettier than Ally," Paimon slid over Zagan's lap, kissing him really quick before she pulled Aladdin into her arms. Her gaze was so sweet as she held him to her chest, pressing his face into those breasts of hers. "You should let me call you Alice from now on. Don't let anyone tell you that your name isn't beautiful okay?"

"Ah… okay." It was getting hard to think. There were such soft and lovely breasts pressed against his face. They were wondrous. The deep valley in between them was like heaven's gates, welcoming him to a world of peace and comfort. Aladdin felt himself sinking deep between those breasts, closing his eyes and losing himself. They were just so soft. They were so warm.

Judal looked about ready to stab him when he opened his eyes and looked over at him.

There was a growing happening under his dress though, the feeling of his cock becoming hard. He looked over at Judal for help, knowing it was only a matter of time before the two saw his hardon. 'Help,' Aladdin mouthed at Judal.

'Dead mom,' Judal mouthed back before he moved his hand across his neck in a slashing motion.

Yes, he had to think of something sad. He pulled back a bit, but Paimon snuggled him closer. He pressed his hands to his crotch, covering his erect area with his hands.

"Paimama?" Aladdin looked up at her. "When we get to the hotel, can I change dresses? I don't like this one."

"You don't?" Paimon frowned. "…If you would like, I have a puffy white one for you, but we didn't get to shop enough for more."

Puffy dresses would be perfect.

Paimon led him away from Judal as soon as they got to the hotel too. Her hands gripping him close as they headed up to the room. "Us girls are going to change. We'll meet you both down in the lobby for dinner."

Zagan nodded, leading Judal away as Aladdin and Paimon pushed the trolley of luggage up to their room. The grand illustrious room was filled with golds and silver, with fancy looking plants and running fountains. The elevator had music even playing in it.

Truly, it was beautiful to see.

Yet he couldn't focus on that. His head was a mess of worries as they headed upstairs. The doors opened and Aladdin stared forward at…

He stared at the woman who reminded him of the Kou brothers and frowned. She smiled and stepped in with them.

"Salut," the woman greeted.

"Hello," Paimon greeted back. Aladdin looked at the two before the doors in the elevator opened again. All three of them got out, walking down the hall before stopping at doors opposite to one another. Paimon walked through the door with Aladdin and she set their things down before frowning.

"I think I left my makeup kit in my bag with Zagan." Paimon pulled Aladdin's dress to change into out and handed it over to him. "You change while I grab the makeup. Maybe I will find something cute to put into your hair next on the way up."

Aladdin nodded, waiting until she was gone before he sighed. Finally he didn't have to worry about her seeing anything. He was tired of holding his-

A knocking at the door drifted him out of his thinking, moving to the door and opening it only for it to slam open.

"Aladdin."

The woman before him smiled down at him and moved in deeper. "I would know the face of the boy I beat anywhere. Makeup won't hide you from Al Thamen… nor clothes for Judal."

"Y-you!"

"Ren Gyokuen." The woman smiled, "wife of Solomon… the second one of course."

Judal looked over at Zagan at the counter as he worked quickly on the computer. The deceased woman's photo and obituary were on one tab as he hunted for the Al Thamen on the other tab.

They were very organized for a family. He logged in under Kouha's name and read carefully.

**[Magi 005 is fully functional]**

**[Sindrian family disposed of]**

**[Ja'far loose. Shoot on sight.]**

**[Gyokuen finding Magi 003, Magi 004]**

**[Ithnan needs password. Seven characters long. Hint left is "Important for music, eating, and life"]**

**[Password abdomen not working]**

**[Password Aladdin not working]**

**[Password routine not working]**

**[Password…]**

Judal grabbed a pen from nearby and tugged the waistband of his trousers down, writing the hint down on his leg before he paused, looking up at a new message on the feed of news from everyone.

**[Gyokuen has located Magi 004. Park Hyatt.]**

**[Backup requested for Magi 003 apprehending.]**

**[Backup request stalled. Gyokuen request.]**

What the hell was going- Judal looked up to see Paimon coming over. He closed the tab, standing up. "Where's Alice?"

"Ally is up in the room. It's such a nice room, but-"

"Mom's dead." He hurried passed Paimon and stole the key from her before he shook his head. "I need to stop her from turning on a tv and finding out."

Paimon stared at him in horror before Judal motioned towards the computer. "You can look, tell Zagan I'll be in our room." He turned around as he continued to run towards the stairs. There wasn't any time to spare. They had to go now.

He had to reach Aladdin before Gyokuen told him something he shouldn't hear. There was too much at stake. He shouldn't have let the boy leave his side. They needed to leave immediately.

Ja'far and Yunan both paused as they looked around the corner at the bank. Ja'far looked torn as the man between the other two was burning a piece of paper between his fingers, the man looking around at the area in wait.

"You think they're coming soon."

"He's wearing a suit." Ja'far leaned around the corner a bit more. "I can hardly keep his clothes on when I'm with him…"

"Ja'far no." Yunan pulled him back. "We need to find Aladdin and Judal. Sinbad is not your concern."

"Like hell he isn't."

"Please, to save Sinbad, you will need Aladdin."

"I need in that bank," Ja'far looked back at the place, mulling it over before he adjusted the hat on his head, walking towards the bank with the gun in the waistband of his pants.

"Ja'far, come back," Yunan hissed.

_I will save you, Sin. _Ja'far thought as he walked passed Kouen, Koumei, and Sinbad to walk into the bank. _I will save you even if it means I give up my own life._

That's what lovers did after all. They took care of one another.


	34. Chapter 34

"Shouldn't you be changing? Your mother dearest will probably not be pleased to find her little girl hasn't changed." Gyokuen looked down at him.

"What do you want?"

He wasn't going to play games. There was a vibe she was giving off that was going straight to the depths of his self, making him worry. Her hands moved to the table nearby, her fingers picking the dirt from under one nail as she smiled. "Not one for words, I see. I won't exchange pleasantries then." She looked over at him and smiled more. "Do you know what flows through you?"

"Magi power."

"Yes, my beloved Solomon experimented on you and made you into a perfect tool. So much power and strength, it's all buried within you. You know this. He worked for years on it. I should know. I found him in that institute, cuddling his wife and perfect child. Such a perfect child, he never would shut up."

"You knew him from the beginning?"

"I should." Gyokuen smiled. "I studied archeology. It was in the depths on Arabian country that I had found out about magi and their power. I traced down the bloodlines and had found the descendants. I worked for ages on trying to get somewhere, but I needed a scientist. I needed someone who knew how genetics worked." She sat down on the desk chair and paused for a moment. "Solomon was brilliant, but let's face it, he couldn't speak a second language to save his life let alone get the idea to work on something like this without someone."

"Why him?"

"Why do stars shine? Why do people commit murders?" Her gaze softened a bit more as she took in his response at that last part. "I should have known it was you who killed him. I know Kouha is dead."

"You brought all this pain onto everyone," he blamed.

"Yes, I did, didn't I? That pathetic bitch of a mother of yours didn't even see me come in and steal him away. She only found out when I had Solomon wrapped around a finger."

"But she followed after-"

"She did follow after you. Perfect, precious Leraje. She would have followed you further had Solomon not come to China with me. You see, I held the family in my hands, or what remained of it. I had money, power, and I stole away Solomon without even having to put any effort into it. He followed after me like a lost puppy. Especially when his institute found drugs in his office. He was so upset, coming to me as soon as he figured out it was his wife that had ruined everything. How dare Leraje ruin everything for him? Had they not been happy before?"

She laughed a little at that, looking towards the door and moving to go lock it.

"There we are. Where was I- oh yes, he came with me. You cried though." Moving forward, Gyokuen tried to touch him, only getting him to back up further towards the bed. "Cried and cried, until Solomon was asking why I was such a bad mother. Do you know how many of your diapers I changed?"

"You ruined peoples li-"

"You make it sound like I'm the only one. I took care of you, though, didn't I? There was you and your father's research to look after. The Al Thamen gathered like vultures to my news too. Their convent could finally be reinstated. After centuries, eons of isolation and pain. After the great fight of the ancient times, with the same names as before involved, with the same power brought back, but this time without someone stopping us; we could have it all."

"What do you mean the same names and power as before? What are-"

"Alma Toran was named after an ancient city the Al Thamen were founded in," Gyokuen explained. "The man who brought about all that power and happiness stopped the group there from bringing about power and control to themselves. He messed up everything and then, centuries after, a boy named Aladdin did the same, sending the Al Thamen to the furthest reaches of the land to hide forever. He and his companion Judal did that with the powers of magi."

The story had his mind in a whirl of confusion. This sounded like a fairytale of some sort. What did she mean by this?

"You don't seem to understand. This was destiny. I was fated to bring the Al Thamen back. I was fated to bring this power to its feet again and this time to do what had been unable to be done before. I was meant to ruin this world. I will not only bring about control to the Al Thamen, but I will destroy this world of its white rukh."

"You see-"

She pulled out the injector from her pocket. "You are going to give yourself to the Al Thamen to finish my dosages."

"I'm not. You're wrong about all of this. There isn't even a Judal. His name is something else. Va-vol… well it isn't Judal." He stepped forward, hearing a knock at the door.

"You have a minute left, Ms. Gyokuen," a familiar voice murmured.

"Thank you, Ithnan," Gyokuen replied. She moved to kneel before Aladdin, holding his arms and smiling brightly once more. Any strain her stories had created, the deep frown and the gleam of insanity vanished, replaced by that mask of joy. "So Aladdin, we are back to my topic. Enough of the past. You are going to help me. For one reason or another."

"I am going to get the cure from that bank and save Judal before leaving. I won't ever go with you."

"You're going to do this for Judal?"

"Yes, I am." Aladdin crossed his arms, nodding.

"How interesting. The man who murdered your father is the one you want to save."

"My father died in that fire. There was no murdering involve-"

"He had a change of heart." Gyokuen smiled. "He _loved _you. Then Leraje had found him in that evening. She had found you both that night, running into the fire to save your father. She was so passionate about him, even despite what he had done."

"…what are you saying?"

"Judal killed them both in that fire. I should know. I watched. He had to chase after Leraje, but he managed to kill her. He took such pleasure in slicing and chopping apart your father. He took his heart out and shoved it into his throat, the thing still beating in his hand. He enjoyed each scream, each moment of torture." She laughed a bit, "that's why it's so cute that you defend him and support him like this."

"The fire killed th-"

Gyokuen pulled her phone out, checking it before she stood up. "Time's up. I must go. Think about my offer, there's no other way around this. That cure will not save Judal. He has been experimented on for ages after that time. There's no telling what that cure will do to him. You will end up sending him into madness… maybe even killing him. Of course, perhaps you might like that. He did kill everyone who loved you in this world."

"He didn't," Aladdin argued, watching her open the door and Ithnan look inside. "Your people killed Ugo! No matter what happened in the past-"

"We are all innately evil, Aladdin. There is no such thing as goodness in the world. There is power. There is strength. And then there are those who are meant to die."

"You're wrong."

"The Depository Bank of Zurich."

Aladdin stared at her in shock. "What?"

"You heard me. The cure is in the safe in the Depository Bank of Zurich. Go ahead and go for it. Try to fix your friend, but remember, is he worth it? Do you want to save him? Only we can help you."

She turned and headed into the room across from him with Ithnan as the elevator binged. Judal was running out of it as fast as he could, arms wrapping around him and pulling him into the room only to slam the door shut. He looked around the room from the moment the door was locked, checking for any signs of anyone else before he spoke.

"We have to go now."

"Judal-"

"Gyokuen's here. We'll change you into something else and we're gone."

"Judal-"

"Hold on," Judal went to the bag, overturning it before he saw the white dress on the bed. "…oh. There it is." He moved to Aladdin's side and plucked the big flower from his bun, grabbing the fabric of the dress and yanking it over his person. Aladdin shivered at the cold before the white dress was held in front of him. "Come on now. I need you to change so we can go."

Aladdin stared at him before lifting his feet, climbing into the dress and letting Judal zip it before he spoke. "You're right..."

Judal froze. "You look bothered, Chibi."

"Gyokuen told me some things."

The man's gaze narrowed immediately. "What did she tell you?"

Aladdin shook his head. Judal had been truthful with him. He trusted the other without hesitation. The others were just going to trick him with their clever words. They knew vulgar deaths would maybe scare him. There was nothing but trust in him though. "She told me nothing but lies about Solomon. She said you killed him."

"Do you know how Solomon got obsessed?" Judal murmured to him softly, "He was obsessed because he had lost everything and he was greedy. He thought it would be smart to mess with you and everyone else. He thought he could get that happiness from before back by doing these experiments." His hands grasped the boy's clothes.

"I'm not worried about whether or not to trust you or anything. We're in this together." Aladdin smiled over at him before settling his clothes into place once more. "They were trying to make me lose my faith in you, but I have gotten used to you and I trust no one else." Aladdin turned, moving over to the mirror in the room before he glanced at Judal. "Help me put my hair in a braid again. This bun hurts now. My hair is too heavy."

"Leave it. We're going to be working around-"

"Gyokuen told me the bank." Aladdin looked over at him. "I don't think they're going to interfere."

"Not until we have it." Judal pulled him along towards the door, pausing to pull a tube of lipstick from his pocket. "Hold on, tilt your head up."

"What? No way!" Aladdin covered his mouth.

"Shut up little bride. Pucker up and let me do thi-"

"Little bride?"

"Yeah, you look like a little bride in that dress." Judal smirked a moment before he leaned in pressing his lips to the boy's before he pulled back, reapplying the lipstick to Aladdin's displeasure. His body tingled from having Judal kiss him, so much so that he didn't fight him as they left the room. He took charge as they made it to the elevator, pressing the main floor button and looking around as they came out in the lobby.

"Let's go, Judal!"

"Chibi, the others are no doubt going to be coming at any moment."

"There isn't time to spare for Zagan and Paimon." Aladdin hurried across the main room, his hand firmly wrapped around Judal's as he held his skirts in his other hand. They sprinted across the room and out the doors, but he could hear the sound of someone calling after them. He spun around to the wall outside the building. It was Zagan, Aladdin noted, tugging on Judal. "Kiss me," he hissed up at the other.

"Wha-"

"Kiss me now," Aladdin jumped at the other, wrapping his legs around Judal's waist and tugging him tightly to his person. His lips pressed against Judal's hard. His head tilted a little as he swept his tongue along Judal's lip and into his mouth. Aladdin tugged Judal's hair free, gathering it up in his hands and holding it in the way of the people around them.

"I love you," he told Judal in the most seductive voice he could muster. Judal's eyes stared at him in a stunned but strange manner. His hands held onto him tighter, his hands running up Aladdin's legs.

"Don't tell me such things," Judal warned, sounding serious.

"I don't care what you want to do with me," Aladdin continued, keeping up with the facade. He leaned near Judal's ear and grinned, "do with me what you will, Juju."

"I intend to..."

"Take it to a room," Zagan and a couple others complained with great distaste, one complaining about American tourists as they walked away.

Judal didn't waste any time in listening either.

"Come on," he murmured.

Funny how things change, the clock behind the desk clicking away as all parties approached and moved into the bank. Ja'far stood inside, moving slowly to the side of the room, slipping quietly into the bathroom with a staff member before the door closed behind him.

Sinbad and the Kou brothers walked in, moving to the desk and being taken back. The staff members creating no small talk. They moved through the aisles of boxes, the one they wanted being cemented in the back room.

Ja'far left the bathroom, adjusting the uniform on his person and flashing his badge before he went into the back room. The man who went to argue slowly dropped to the ground, being held up and taken to the back with Ja'far.

Silencers were useful in so many ways.

The two boys entered soon enough, their eyes going around the room.

"They're in," a man murmured in the corner, busying himself with a newspaper again.

Ja'far looked around the corner, seeing the two and reloading his gun. One shot at this, he told himself. He was going to take out Judal and grab Aladdin. Sinbad would follow for him. The Kou brothers would no doubt follow after him and he could take them down in his own domain.

"God help me," Ja'far murmured, holding a hand to his bleeding out shoulder. There wasn't any time to spare.

"Can I help you sir and lady," a front desk attendant asked.

"We're here to get to safety deposit box belonging to Solomon. He's my sister's real dad."

"I see. Can I see some identification, please?"

"Sure," Judal's voice replied. "Let me just- NOW CHIBI!"

The room went up in flames. Screams escaped the room and Ja'far kicked the body behind him back a bit more. It was time for action.


	35. Chapter 35

Aladdin looked around the room, frowning as he headed into the place. They had taken a pause to fix his makeup, but now the focus was completely on the mission at hand. Aladdin gripped the metal rod under his dress, entering in front of Judal and looking around the room.

The room looked expensive like everything else they had seen. Always in extravagance, these violent things. He missed the country, the peace. When this ended, he would return to that. No more of this fancy living and expensive taste. The happiest people were the people who understood what they couldn't get with their wealth.

"Can I help you sir and lady," a front desk attendant asked.

"We're here to get to safety deposit box belonging to Solomon. He's my sister's real dad." Judal smiled as he said this, holding Aladdin's hand.

"I see. Can I see some identification, please?"

It was going to be sooner than they had hoped that they would be pulling this trick. "Sure," Judal replied. "Let me just-" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wand, "NOW CHIBI!"

Aladdin held his wand straight up, aiming for the lights above them. He sent it shattering, causing the electricity to become wild. The electricity crackled through the air, starting to burn all the fabrics in the room, the curtains on the walls fell, lighting some of the chairs on fire. Judal kicked up another stroke of electricity, sending it towards the front desk. The desk caught fire as well, making people scream as they ran.

There wasn't a moment to spare. Taking Judal's hand into his own, Aladdin ran forward, around the desk to look at the computer. A list of names were on it as Judal slit the throat of the attendants behind the desk. Aladdin scrolled down, looking over them all before he found it. "Ju. It's 572. We need to get back there immediately!"

"Come on," Judal threw him over his shoulder, running towards the back before he paused, taking a nearby door instead.

"Judal! We ne-"

"Stairs brat!" They descended downwards. "What we want is going to no doubt be downstairs."

"Right!" He aimed another attack towards the stairs. The figures tumbled towards them only to be swept up and thrown at the doorway.

"Left or right," Judal asked loudly.

"Left!"

Right they went, heading down the hallways of boxes. The various locks reflected back at them as they went deeper into the dark downstairs. There were no lights, no windows. The air was thinner down here. They continued running until Judal felt a wall bang against his knees.

"Are you okay," Aladdin looked down only to feel Judal's lips press against his.

"It's time to split up. Something is coming, can you sense it?" Judal pulled back and smiled a bit.

There was something building. They could feel it. Illuminating their rukh, they looked to either end as they hurried towards the deposit box. Deeper into the depths they went. The secrets locked away around them grew larger in their containers. There were bigger safes, more locks attached to them.

More and more around them, until they both came to a stop.

The safe was small, about the size of a car window. Aladdin ran his hands over the flute sticking out of one of the locks. "Someone has been here…"

"No shit. It's called the Al Thamen. Open the safe while I watch the area."

Aladdin leaned closer. "I don't have any idea what the password is."

"My thigh."

"what?!"

Judal shoved his pants down a bit, showing the hint he had received from the Al Thamen. "I stole a bit of information from the Al Thamen. Figure it out."

Aladdin nodded, looking back at the safe and thinking. The flute was a good hint if that was what it was there for. There was something about this hint that seemed famil-

_"Aladdin, are you trying to play that flute again?"_

_Aladdin looked up, smiling at the figure coming over to him. "I wanted to play a nice song for you. Your birthday is tomorrow after all."_

_Ugo smiled down at him as he held the stuffed animal in front of him. "You forgot the first lesson."_

_Aladdin hugged the stuffed rabbit and frowned. "What lesson is that?"_

"Posture," Aladdin murmured, beginning to move the letter dials.

"Posture?" The man next to him frowned, looking over at him in surprise.

"It's the first lesson in music. If you don't sit properly, you can't play at all. It sounds all messed up." He clicked the last letter into place and smiled. "We're finally there. You're going to be cured."

"I'm going to be complete." Judal smiled, "Open it."

Aladdin pulled the lever, feeling the gears move within the safe. The door creaked, moving open. The anticipation and excitement grew within him, making him want to smile more until-

There was a letter within.

_ALADDIN_

"What's in it," Judal asked, watching the surroundings carefully, prepared to fight.

"Nothing."

"What? What do you mean nothing?!" Judal looked over, moving to grab the letter and ripping it open to read the page. His body was shaking, his jaw clenched. The anger radiated from his entire being. "The hell… That bastard…"

Something _flew _passed them, a blaze escaping and setting a set of papers on the wall on fire. The blaze illuminated a bit of the room.

"Oh there you are…" Judal tossed the paper at Aladdin before he moved forward, holding his wand at the ready. "I sensed another here. I should have known it would be you… who else would take such a thing. Did they force it on you or-"

"You have caused all of this. There's been so much loss, so much pain. I'm going to stop this all right now."

That voice!

Aladdin gaped as he looked up. There was no way…

Sinbad lit a fire from the end of his weapon, moving forward. Those golden eyes gleamed in the light of the flames. He was different though. Veins were appearing from the side of his face. His arms were shaking as he looked at them both.

Judal shoved Aladdin behind him, creating a crackling electricity.

"Go, Chibi, check any names associated with Solomon." Judal looked down at him, "if not, then go to our family and wait for me. You understand?"

"We will leave together when I find your cure," Aladdin replied, beginning to run for it.

"Aladdin! Where are you going," Sinbad's voice called. "We haven't gotten to talk!"

"The boy is going to be talking to only me," Judal smiled. "Does it hurt when you breathe? I bet you really would like to destroy something as well. How does it feel to be just like me now, idiot."

"I am going to take him back."

"Have they told you the stories?" Judal threw the electricity back at the other. "Did they tell you that you were a king? King of the seven seas, the king of Sindria? Did they tell you about how you were oh so powerful, wielding seven djinns and having the world in your hands? I bet you believed them."

Sinbad threw the attack back at him, making Judal duck behind the safe door to avoid a face aimed shot. "You are the reason the families are all fighting! You are the one who destroyed Alma Toran. You and Solomon together… But you failed to get the cure from him. He betrayed you. Does Aladdin know that?"

Judal smiled, "Is that what they told you? How quaint. It must appeal to your inner hero to be the one to defeat the big bad guy. Thank heavens you can just kill me."

Another exchange of fire went between them, hitting one another in the center and making both parties fall back. Judal was the first to his feet, running forward and grabbing Sinbad by his tie and slamming him against a nearby safe.

"Does it hurt? Do you want more power?"

"Die," Sinbad replied, sending him flying towards the opposite side of the space. He screamed in pain, trying to put out the flames. He created ice, sending it flying at Sinbad and hitting him. They both fought to get up, running along the hallway towards the entrance again.

The flames and ice hit everywhere, leaving no object unmarked. Ice clung to the safes, fire burning the paperwork in the room. There was light, but it was a flickering, murderous light. Judal slashed across Sinbad's face. Sinbad punched Judal. The physical hits added onto the magical ones. Judal's cheek burned, slowly healing as Sinbad ignored the spear of ice sticking out of his left thigh.

Both the figures began to shake uncontrollably, creating more ice, more fire, more electricity that made the lights in the room flicker on and explode into a shower of glass and wire.

"Lose control with me, Sinbad," Judal egged on. "Show me how much power you think you have!"

Aladdin was hurrying in the opposite direction, deeper and deeper into the realm of this hell. Figures were running after him as he ran, his body slipping into a nearby empty safe and closing the door until it was almost shut. The figures ran passed, yelling about the intruder. They had to find him.

He didn't dare breath as he waited. His hands fingering the letter before he illuminated the small space with a single rukh.

The bold lettering reflected back at him. His letter… his letter from his father, it was right here.

_Dearest Aladdin,_

_I am the biggest of fools, am I not? If you are reading this, then it means that what I feared is true. Gyokuen is a fraud. Worse than that, she is a religious cult fol7ower and has been using me to her own ends. To think that I married her and took you away from the most wonderful woman in the world is almost too much to bear._

_My apologies could never fill the gap I have created in your life. My love could never reach you in the manner that your mother's could. Please, Aladdin, if you are reading this, know that I did love you. I loved you more than you could ever understand. I am a foolish, weak man. I give my trust too 3asily, I am hurt to simply, and I have ambition that will murder me one day._

_No doubt soon I will be dead._

_Your mother, Leraje, was an astounding woman. Find her. If you are here it means that you are an adult, it means that Ugo was entrusted to you and followed my instructions. I told him to protect you and take you to a place where no one would reach you. I gave him everything he would need. Don't follow in my footsteps son. I wish I could see you turn 6. I bet you grew up to be handsome._

_Grow up strong. Stay away from these people and their goals. Have friends, live somewhere beautiful. Find someone that loves you like your mother loved me and you cherish them. You make sure you give them all the love they deserve. Trust me, son. When you sacrifice your happiness for material things, for glory; only death and misery come. Do not associate with these people. Ever. Stay away from Gyokuen. Stay away from Ithnan. Stay away from my monsters._

_With most tender of love,_

_Solomon_

Aladdin felt himself shake as he read the letter. He wiped at one eye, looking around the inside of the safe as he tried to keep himself quiet. Solomon… he had known near the end that things were falling apart. He had been a good man deep down inside.

"I'm sorry, Solomon…" Aladdin held the letter to his chest and let the first few tears fall. "I'm so sorry, father… I have failed." He had found the monsters and the monsters had found him.

He read the letter again through his tears, frowning as he looked closer.

_religious cult fol7ower…_

_trust too 3asily…_

_turn 6._

_736…_

"The safe was a clue…" Aladdin climbed out and checked the numbers, looking around carefully to see if anyone was around. The room was empty and quiet.

He began to hurry down the hallway.

The real safe was ahead.

A dark flicker floated behind him as he ran, unnoticed by the boy. A single black rukh that guided a lone figure moving through the darkness.


	36. Chapter 36

They were fighting in the basement. Ja'far pressed the lockdown button as he hurried towards the stairs. He needed to keep whoever might interfere away from them. Whoever would want to get in the way would need to be disposed of. He pumped a round into the figure on the stairs, paying no attention to the person's face as he ran down the stairs and ducked.

A ball of fire flew over his head, hitting the wall and burning a circle into it.

Ja'far ran the opposite direction. It wouldn't do to get in the way of that fight, especially when he could glimpse only two figures. Aladdin must not be there. If he was, then it wouldn't hurt to find Judal then. One way or another he would get what he was after.

He hurried deeper into the darkness, running his hand over the many deposit safes that were lined along the walls. He ran into a body, but he shot without preamble, lowering the body before he would continue. Aladdin would be easier to find. He would feel the dress on him.

Aladdin had been wearing a fluffy dress.

It was white too. It couldn't be that hard to spot in the darkness. His eyes were adjusting to the emergency lights that barely illuminated the room. He ran passed the burning bulletin board and looked around. Left. He would go left.

He hurried along and smiled a bit when he saw the bobby pin on the ground by an ajar safe.

Aladdin must have been this way.

He continued on, taking his time to reload a new round into his gun. He looked around carefully, taking in the hiding places. He nudged open ajar safes, peaking at them before moving on.

This place was a maze.

736

736

Where was 736?

Aladdin ran down the aisles, reading the labels carefully as he went. He was in the six hundreds. He had to find the seven hundreds area. He pushed the door open and found it wouldn't close.

…fine, he would leave it.

He took the stairs down to the next level and opened the door, hurrying the short space before he found the 730s.

"731, 732, 733, 734…" He murmured as he counted to the safe and paused, staring at it with interest. There wasn't any king of specific markings. A finger scanner was on it, but that was all.

Why would Solomon leave this one so much less protected? Could he even open it? The letter had made it seem like he would have Ugo with him and-

_"Aladdin?" Ugo smiled down at him as Aladdin stopped studying to answer._

_"What is it, Ugo?"_

_"I am updating some bank things. I need your fingerprint."_

_"My fingerprint?"_

_Ugo held the paper out and smiled. "Don't worry, it's just a boring update thing. They lost the old things I had and I thought I would include you in this. It might be fun for you to be able to get some money out of the bank when you are older."_

_"I guess that's fine." He held out his hand and Ugo pressed the ink pad against his finger before pressing it to the paper. "Won't my fingerprint change when I get older though?"_

_"No, it will be fine." He pressed his lips to Aladdin's forehead and smiled. "You're growing up on me."_

_"I'm still just as short as ever!"_

_"You're growing like a weed. You're going to be taller than me soon." He headed towards the kitchen. "You better know I love you, Aladdin."_

"I love you too, Ugo," Aladdin murmured as he pressed his finger to the safe's finger pad. The safe lit up, scanning his finger and loading. A loud beep went off, leaving Aladdin to wait.

If only there was a handle on the thing. How was one supposed to try to open the safe when it was being so stubborn? He tried to dig his nails into the crease of the safe, pulling only to curse. He looked around and bit his lip. There had to be…

Another click came and with it, the safe opened.

He pushed it open more, staring inside the safe to see lights flicker on. The white inside of the safe was like a fridge. Plastic inside, cold temperature, a light; then in the middle was a single small syringe.

The cure was right there. It was like a joke almost.

How could this-

"There it is," a voice murmured. "You were always such a good child, Aladdin."

Aladdin spun around, staring at the woman in the room as she flicked on the light switch. "You!"

"Me. I saw you leave and I just couldn't help but to follow. What a good thing I did. You have found the holy grail. We'll be able to save your friend Judal. We'll be able to-"

"You are not getting this drug."

"You're very noble." She moved forward a step. "You need to stop though. What will this bring you? That drug is for someone who had been experimented on only by Solomon. With it, we could make others a magi, complete like you, or we could possibly kill someone who is already experimented on."

"You are not getting this drug."

Gyokuen pulled a pen from her pocket, holding it up and pointing it at Aladdin. "We go back so far. You were like a son to me. We could be a family, you know. I could hold you to me and take care of you. Solomon would have wanted that. He told me that you know. We were all going to be so close. He wanted us to be together, even at the end before Judal killed him."

"He didn't love you. He didn't even want us to meet." Aladdin grabbed the syringe and stepped back. He held the wand up at her and glared at her. "You used my family and destroyed the lives of so many people."

"and you killed Kouha. Did Kouha deserve to die too, Aladdin?" She moved forward another step. "Kouha was such a sweet boy. He loved. He smiled. He donated to the charities to help the sick. He helped out the poor. He fed and clothed those who would have otherwise not been able to do so themselves. Tell me, Aladdin, what did he do to deserve death?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject. You are asking about those I killed, I am asking the same towards you. You have sent the other two boys on a frenzy for revenge. They won't rest until you are dead you know."

"Stay back!" Aladdin sent a series of flames towards her, watching her extinguish them with a flick of the pen.

"You may be complete, but I have been training for years to use my power. I have had all this time to get accustomed to how to use my power."

"Do not try anything. I won't hesitate…"

"Oh? Are you going to kill me?" Gyokuen leaned forward. "Kouha's own mother? I raised my babies and you as my own. I loved you all. I am trying to help you and yet you go so far as to reject me in this way? Why are you being so stubborn?"

"You are no mother and you are not getting this." The attack he sent this time was bigger, making her shriek a bit as she tried desperately to stop it. Through those flames, ice came, hitting him and causing him to fall back. He held the syringe closer, as he rolled a bit.

His stomach hurt, but he dared not look down. The pain was terrible, but he focused on another attack. The flames flew at her, almost hitting her only to be swept one way or another. He tried to send electricity at her, but she blocked it. Their power seemed to be matched.

"Aladdin, you want acceptance don't you? Closure? Do you want to be free of the guilt inside? I can help you. Judal will love you if you cure him. He will want to be with you more."

"Shut up!"

He sent another lashing of fire at her, setting fire to the bulletin board nearby only to run. He sprinted down the hallway as fast as he could, looking for something he could use to throw her off. He needed a tactic. There had to be something around here?

He ran around a corner and heard a clatter above his head, making him look up to see a spear sticking through the ceiling. The huge object seemed to be from upstairs.

Please be okay, Aladdin thought as he ran further.

"Aladdin, why are you running?" Gyokuen called after him, the floors beginning to become wet. There was water rising, touching his shoes as they clicked across the floor. He could feel it becoming colder in the room.

Something to use, something to use! There had to be something somewhere nearby! He had to find something! He stopped up short as he found a dead end. He rushed back and threw a slew of fire towards her again.

"Try electricity!" She called, laughing as she chased after him down a new direction. "See how your body withstands electric shock! We are the immortal beings! We are the invincible! The unstoppable!"

The water was rising higher now.

Aladdin felt his feet slip, and he fell forward, his grip loosened on the syringe and wand, his hands moving without thought to grab them both. He fell, hearing them both fall into the water before it began to freeze. The color lightened, turning whiter and whiter. The figure behind him moving in closer, stepping onto the ice.

"Aladdin, we can play this game or you can just give in to me." She closed the distance, standing over him and leaning down, the pen pressed to his chest. "You are a beautiful woman, have you been told that? It is a shame that you were born a man. It is of no matter though. We live in the age of power and special abilities. I think a rebirth would suit you. You could be my daughter. I will care and raise you as my own. We'll own this world." Her hand reached over him, pulling the syringe out of the water. She kissed it before she leaned in and kissed Aladdin's forehead. "Join me, Aladdin."

"…No…"

"it's of no use to fight me. I have won this. You will not win. It was destiny."

"I will not join you. I love my mother Leraje. I hate you. You will not leave here with that drug."

A burning began in his chest as he spoke, making him squirm. A gasping, whining sound met his ears as Gyokuen looked down at him.

"Rule the world with me, _you stupid, foolish boy!"_

"Never!"

"Don't do this? Does this pain hurt? Do you want to cry?"

"Stop it! I won't join you!"

"Then it has come to the end of your use, Aladdin." She closed her eyes, pressing the pain down on him more. The agony of a thousand suns burning his stomach. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see through the pain. That smile hung over him.

Then a racket went through the air. Gunshots. The pressure on his chest vanished, the pain vanishing only for Aladdin to open his eyes. He looked up, staring at the ceiling as the water filled his ears a bit more.

"Aladdin!" A voice rang through the room, arms wrapping around him only to hold him close. "Aladdin, are you okay?"

He was held against a chest, his hair stroked a bit as the figure murmured a prayer of blessing. "I thought I was too late… thank god… I had thought… You fought so well, didn't you? Her arms are burned."

"Ja'far, you're here. I'm so glad."

Ja'far came into focus as Aladdin reached over and stole the syringe from Gyokuen's dead corpse. He slipped it beneath the folds of the dress he was in as Ja'far looked at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but Sinbad and Judal are fighting! We need to get to them and stop them."

"The cu-"

"We can worry about that later," Aladdin evaded, motioning towards the stairs weakly. "We have to go now!"

Ja'far looked at him a moment before nodding. His hands helped Aladdin to his feet before he nodded. "Right! Let's go safe them!"


	37. Chapter 37

"Ja'far…" Aladdin looked at him carefully before he moved towards the stairs. "We should hurry before something happens to the two upstairs."

"Yes! Yes we should!" Ja'far was up immediately, running over to him and offering his arms.

"We'll be faster if we both run. We might need your gun- your arm!" Aladdin saw the blood blossoming more and shook his head. "We should… but we need to save my energy for the othe-"

"Don't worry about it. If it makes you pause, then for Sinbad it might make him stop long enough to listen to us." Ja'far aimed another shot at Gyokuen and shot her dead body again before he opened the bullet chamber and pushed another set of bullets in. "I hate this gun, but I lost my other gun in a surprise attack from a man upstairs. My gun melted when one of those two idiots' blew fire in our direction."

Aladdin looked at the stairwell and shook his head. "Someone should be heading down here soon. I don't think they will forget to check the lower-"

"They can't enter. I locked the place down before I came down." Ja'far held his fun back up and nodded. "Let's move now. We need to stop Sinbad and Judal before we go to the safe."

"The safe was empty." Aladdin shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"…We have you. Whatever drug may have been in the safe, it probably would have been a bad idea to use it on anyone else." The man smiled and nodded towards the stairs. "We need to get going now though. If we don't make it in time, then we might lose those two.

"Right." Aladdin sprinted up the stairs, hating the fact that his shoes were wet and slippery. The dress was at least light, making it feel like he was going faster than he was. Their steps brought them to the next level and Aladdin looked around in the darkness and shook his head. His rukh were commanded into lighting up, and there was at least a little light. "Keep an eye out."

"Right," ja'far murmured, moving ahead of him, just in front of where all the light was. "Stay close, but not too close."

Aladdin held his wand at the ready, looking around in the darkness for someone.

They inched along the hallway, looking around carefully before they heard the screaming. It was faint, like the blowing of the wind outside the abandoned building he and Judal had stayed in before. As they got closer to the other stairs, they saw the gaping hole in the ceiling. The many deposit boxes had fallen into the floor. All the way from the second floor in fact. Aladdin looked up it as they approached.

"Aladdin," Ja'far hissed at him to hurry passed, but the screams were loud here. He moved over to the space and looked around carefully. The long haired figure drew him in close. A pair of eyes looked up at him.

"…Magi…"

"Ah, you were one of Kouha's siblings."

The man nodded. "The floor fell through. Kouen's on the second floor still."

"We'll help you." Aladdin leaned down, grabbing the man's waist and looking over at Ja'far. "Ja'far! Help me!"

"Aladdin! We don't have-"

"We save everyone or not at all!" Aladdin glared over at him. "You were as desperate for me to save Sinbad! You should be as understanding to others!"

"We don't hav-"

"We will have time if you get your butt over here!" Aladdin tugged on the man again. He turned away from Ja'far to lean down and look. "If I lift these objects on you, then you can slip out."

"I think the box on me flooring is pressing into my hip too much. I might end up bleeding out."

"We have to take that chance. Let m- Ah!" Aladdin looked over as the figure shoved his gun into his waistband and grabbed the flooring.

"If you betray us, Koumei, then I will ensure that you bleed to death." Ja'far pushed up harder, grunting in pain as his shoulder bleeding out worse. The flooring was slowly moving though. Aladdin reached up as well and pushed at it, trying to pull Koumei out as Ja'far motioned him away.

Slowly, Koumei's body was able to be pulled out. His eyes looking up at the hole in the ceiling and shaking his head. "I've had enough of this fighting."

"You and me both," Ja'far told him, letting go of the flooring and resting next to him.

"I think I'm done with the families."

"Yeah," Ja'far agreed. "We're not going to be entertaining anymore of this crap."

"Brother has been giving Sinbad double injections," Koumei admitted. "He tweaked the chemicals."

"So Sinbad could be closer to being complete than Judal?!" Aladdin heard a loud crashing nearby and felt his heart quicken, his worries rising.

"Theoretically yes. He's been improving and showing a lot of promise."

"His veins were showing though."

"His veins?"

"He looked sick." Aladdin sat down in front of them and frowned. "Is there anything that he has shown that I should know about?"

"We don't know what kind of abilities you were showing but he was able to use his abilities without pause. Judal had… reservations that Sinbad doesn't have."

"Sinbad has a sense of morals and will do anything under the right circumstances." Ja'far looked at Aladdin. "You get me to him and I'll stop him."

"He's probably already lost it though, Ja'far."

"He hasn't."

"Ja'far, you didn't see him."

"I did when I came in. Sinbad isn't lost."

Koumei looked over at Aladdin before turning to Ja'far. "When Judal… went too far, he would have his face turn red and he would start shaking. We found that as soon as he started, it was easiest to get him to stop by taking away his weapon and injecting him with another dose of the drug. The next dose runs through the veins and creates a lethargic minute. It's soothing."

"It's addictive though," Aladdin argued.

"It's very addictive. Gyokuen thought adding hydrocodone into the injections."

"What's-"

"Are you both daft," Ja'far hissed. "That's a depressant! It'll kill him!"

"It was a sort of depressant that Solomon was using near the end of his studies. We found a few of his notes from before the place burned."

Aladdin shook his head as another round of screaming rippled through the building. "I don't understand how the building is still standing. There was a fire down here."

"Fires won't last. This is a fire safe building. Even if the fires were going, there's not enough to burn and the sprinklers throughout the building would go off if anything did catch fire."

"Explains a lot," Ja'far murmured. His face was gaining a sheen of sweat on it as he leaned back and panted. "Oh shit…"

"That shoulder looks bad," Koumei murmured.

"Your leg looks hurt."

"Pain, like life, comes in waves of good and bad. I can handle it right now."

Aladdin shook his head at the two and stood up. "We need to help the others. The police are probably already around the building and preparing to enter at any moment. We need to do whatever we can to get out of here together without being arrested."

"We need to find the safe," Koumei murmured.

"The safe was almost completely empty. It's no use to us."

"Almost?"

Aladdin pulled the letter out and shook his head. "It was just a letter from my father. He left a clue to another safe, but that one was empty."

Ja'far closed his eyes a minute before he shoved himself up, looking around carefully. "We need to get to Sinbad and Judal. Can you walk, Koumei?"

"I can try," but even as he did so he faltered, falling to the floor in mid-attempt. "Damn."

"I can help him."

Aladdin and Ja'far both looked over as the figure walked into view, swinging his umbrella with one hand. The yellow hat bobbing a bit as he moved through the hallway. "It's a mess upstairs. Don't touch the floor anywhere where it's wet. The two have electrified the water."

"I'm so glad to see you, Yunan." Ja'far smiled at him.

Aladdin, though, did not smile. He moved forward and frowned at the other. "You caused a mess."

"The job of a magi was to pick someone who could lead. We were told our mission in life from the very beginning. It was only natural for me to try to succeed in such things. I made mistakes though. Life finds a way, does it not?"

Ja'far froze up at those words, staring at him in shock. The blue haired boy shook his head at him. "We're only human."

"We were human."

"We still are! We cry and we get lonely. We laugh and we live like everyone else!"

"But we lose control, we see things, and we also alter the fates of others."

"That was going to happen with or without a few special abilities!" Aladdin went to move around the other but Yunan grabbed his arm.

"You are going to save Sinbad?"

"I'm going to help us all get out of here and then I'm done. I'm finished with all of this!" He motioned around and glared at them as another roar of deposit boxes falling could be heard from upstairs. "Look at this! Look at all of this! We're all fighting to be superheroes?! What will you all do then? What use is there in power if you can't even be happy breathing?! What use is there in being normal if you aren't even happy with yourself? Judal got that. Sinbad knew that for a while too… or he acted like it."

Ja'far moved to Aladdin's side and looked over at Yunan. "Help Koumei, Yunan. Aladdin and I are going to go stop those two before they kill one another."

"I can help you both. Koumei will hold out a while longer."

"No." Aladdin shook his head, pulling Ja'far along with him. "I don't want you there."

The magi looked down towards the floor where Koumei sat as they wandered away. His hat falling to the ground as he stood there. There was no more pride in the way he stood. "I told you that drug was a toxin," he called.

Ja'far looked back at him as they took the first step onto the stairs. "It is, but you should have been there and stopped him. You are always around when we could use you."

"Come on, Ja'far," Aladdin told him. "We need to hurry."

The man nodded and they left those two behind. The darkness in the stairwell made Ja'far pull his gun back out, clicking off the safety as he looked around. Aladdin held onto his wand a bit more as they approached the ground level door.

"Remember to not step in the water," Ja'far whispered.

A nod was given and they opened the door together. Ja'far whipped the gun around the corner, aiming at the area. "Clear," he called.

Aladdin hurried out after him, rushing towards the sounds of the yelling and the screams. Ja'far followed after him and they both paused as they found the doorway frozen over.

"I will melt this."

"This way. There's a second doorway to the main room!" Ja'far pulled him along the route that he had been hiding in before. The dead body was still there, staring up at them with lifeless eyes. Aladdin stared at it before he hurried faster.

"Don't. Move." A figure told them, holding a gun suddenly as they started to pass another hallway. Ja'far held his hands up, looking over at the figure as they came into view. The checkered mask made Aladdin pause. "I've been waiting for Judal to finally come undone. I can take over the science from here." The man looked down at Aladdin and nodded at him. "Sit down, boy."

"I don't really have time for you." Aladdin aimed the wand at Ithnan as he kicked the back of Ja'far's knees. The gun went off, Ja'far went down, and Ithnan gaped into space as his stomach blew apart. The fire burning up his body like dry wood.

"Jesus Christ!" Ja'far looked over at Aladdin from where he lay on the floor. "Warnings are-"

"That was for talking about me and making plans to use me when I was staying with you guys," Aladdin told him, handing him his gun that had fallen and moving past him. "We need to move faster."

"Ah-right, straight down the next hallway."

Aladdin helped him up as he moved, half dragging the man to his feet before they made it to the main room. A squishing sound came from Ja'far as Aladdin stared at the two in the room. The lines and the ornate design of the main front room was splattered in blood and fire. The desks were destroyed entirely, the flags burning or standing frozen. Deposit boxes were scattered from the floors above, taking up the left side of the room.

Aladdin took no time to look around at the room. He saw Sinbad and Judal going for another attack and shoved at a desk, sending it flying between the two men as their attacks went off. As soon as that desk was exploding, he was running into the room, rushing towards Judal.

Judal was right there. His hands wrapped around the syringe before he shoved the thing into Judal.

The cure would fix Judal.

This meant he would be complete.

A strange shaking began in the other as they tumbled to the floor and rolled across the tiles. Ja'far ran for Sinbad as Aladdin held onto Judal's shaking form.

"Sin stop!" Ja'far cried out.

"Judal," Aladdin looked up at him and shook his head. "That was the cure. You're complete. Let's get out of here."

"leave..." Judal curled up more, holding onto him as he shook uncontrollably.

"Yeah, we're going to go somewhere, just the two of us. Snap out of it and come on!" aladdin held him a bit tighter before he something press against his neck hard. The room began to spin uncontrollably before he lost consciousness.


	38. Chapter 38

Judal's body shook for several moments after he knocked out the boy, but his body felt stronger. His senses seemed to finally be getting back into place. His eyes looked up at the other two, at the man currently looking down at his no doubt lover. Sinbad's eyes were on Ja'far, his hands running over the other's face.

Words were being exchanged, but it just made Judal have the time to prepare. He laid the boy down on the floor and picked up his wand again. He moved to his feet and felt the rukh working with him, begging to be used.

"Idiot mobster, let's do this," he called.

Sinbad's eyes flickered over to him. His chest being held by Ja'far.

"No, Sin. We need to leave and find you a way to be cu-"

Ja'far didn't speak for long, not when Judal threw his wand straight at the other with all his strength. The thing went straight through him where his heart was no doubt beating. Those words died in his throat, his body falling against Sinbad as the wand hit the wall.

Sinbad roared as Judal picked up Aladdin's wand and twirled it around in his hands. He moved across the floor, heading away from where the boy's body lay. His work was not done at the moment.

"Stop now," a figure called.

Judal flicked his wrist at the innocent Yunan and his dragged companion, burying the two beneath rubble. His body hummed in power, making him laugh uncontrollably. He dodged a slow attack from the lost Sinbad.

"Come on, big guy," he egged on. The other roared at him again before running to attack at a closer range. His attack was without a doubt without thought. His hands reached for him only to grab air. His legs were tripped out from under him as Judal brought lightning into creation. The crackling energy hummed in his hands, making the features of strain and blood apparent on the other's features.

The inhuman sound of Sinbad's roar made Judal grin, throwing the attack onto Sinbad from this close distance.

His body split apart, the blood flying throughout the room before the doors were blown open.

The policemen looked in with a mix of terror and shock on their faces. The remains of Sinbad were everywhere, his lover lying dead nearby. The room smelled of death, of rotting flesh and blood. The water puddles nearby hummed with electricity, just waiting to be taken in by someone.

Judal looked over at Aladdin's body and headed towards it, sending a powerful gust of wind at the policemen as he tossed the boy's body over his shoulders.

Such a suitable companion after all, someone complete just like him. There was no one in the world that would be more fitting. Judal walked calmly to the exit of the room, to leave to the great world outside. When he reached that entrance, he sent a great amount of flames out, watching as the people burned around them. He walked in the streets now, carrying the white dress clad boy in his arms.

The cars were electrocuted as he saw them come towards him. He sent the river into the streets, flooding them all and sending people into a screaming fit. He blew up the buildings around them.

There was no point in this place.

It was time to move on. He would leave nothing to come back to.

There would be no part of Zurich left standing in the morning.

The city was in flames, frozen over in the southern half of the city. Judal laughed on the tallest part of the place, holding Aladdin in his arms as he watched the burning and death around them.

His eyes looked down at the boy in his arms and he brushed his bangs back.

"You want to leave, go somewhere where no one can find us?" He watched that unconscious face remain so peaceful in his arms. There was no doubt in him, just trust. The boy trusted and loved him. He hadn't missed that.

The energy and power in his body was making him giddy.

"Let's go then, Chibi. Let's find your beach."

The figure of flames and ice disappeared. The city was in ruins, the remaining survivors delirious. What had happened the government asked? No one knew. Was it the gods, like the people said? Was it a storm?

No one wanted to know in the end, they just didn't want it to happen again.


	39. BAD END

Aladdin woke up to the sound of the sea outside his window. The sound of the birds lulled him for a few minutes as he peacefully came to. His eyes looked up at a nice high ceiling over his head. He looked around at the room, feeling lost.

Where was he? He didn't recognize this place.

These were not his clothes either. He looked at the oversized shirt for a moment before he sat up. His hands held the shirt in front of him a bit more.

He didn't recognize the words on it, but it looked like a tourist kind of shirt.

The bed was really comfy. Wherever he was, it looked like he was safe. He couldn't argue about anything when it was all nice and set up for him. It felt weird to lay back down though, his arms grabbed another pillow, holding it over his chest before he heard the door open.

"Well look who finally woke up."

Aladdin grinned at the sound of that voice, moving the pillow out of the way a bit so he could look over it at the raven haired man. "Judal!"

"Hey there, Chibi." Judal leaned against the doorway and smirked at him.

"You're fine?"

"100% complete and running," he replied.

"We're safe?"

"We are in the Caribbean. I'm not too much of a fan of islands normally, since they usually hate motorcycles, but I piloted us to this one myself. There's absolutely no one else on this little island." Judal moved into the room a bit more, shutting the door behind him. "We can do anything."

"That's great!" Aladdin beamed at him. "What did you do with the others? I know Ja'far was being really-"

"Don't worry about them," Judal interrupted him to say.

A strange chill went through Aladdin at the sound of his voice. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Judal climbed onto the bed, crawling up towards his body, "Don't worry about those people. They're gone."

Aladdin squirmed beneath the covers only to frown. "…Judal, there's something around my ankles."

"It's only a precaution." Judal climbed over him, hands pressing down on either side of his face. He couldn't look away as those red eyes gleamed. "You remember what your deals were between us, don't you?"

"No games to your own ends," Aladdin replied. He shifted some more before his eyes widened. "Are…are these shackles?! What the hell!?"

"Keep going. What were the other two?" Judal's mouth pressed against him before Aladdin shuttered.

"They were don't leave me and…" and to take him far away from everyone. His own promises he had made the other give were a little dark now that he thought about it. Judal could do- had done anything to him.

"Don't look so stunned, Chibi." Judal's voice sounded sickly sweet as his hands held onto Aladdin's now. "Like I said, this is just a precaution. I knew you would be hesitant when you would find out I killed the mafia families. I'm just making you let me keep my promise. I won't leave you, but I had to be sure you wouldn't leave me."

Aladdin could see something wrong now. There was a strange energy in his rukh. Something had been done to that cure. Judal may or may not have been complete, but there was something wrong with him. His mouth began to suck on his neck, his teeth biting him enough that Aladdin couldn't help but to mewl weakly beneath him.

"Let me go," Aladdin moaned.

"I won't let you leave." The other told him calmly. "Relax, Chibi. What happened to loving me?"

"Loving you?"

"Outside the hotel in Zurich," Judal's hand was slipping beneath his shirt. He couldn't breathe as that mouth spoke so calmly into his ear. "I want to hear you tell me that again. I want to hear you scream it. We don't have to worry about anyone hearing out here either. You can stay with me from now on. We can enjoy the beach and lay in bed all day. No more pain for you. You wanted me to leave the killing behind. I will play with you instead."

"Judal… there's some-"

His lips were taken by the other. His body pressed down into the mattress. He couldn't think anymore, not when the other was touching him, when he was preparing him, not even when he was thrusting into his body. He moaned and cried. He tried to make the other see reason, but Judal was gone.

"I love you, Chibi," he told him, making Aladdin feel tears come to his eyes.

The other left him only long enough to grab a towel to wipe them both off with.

The actions were repeated the next time he woke up.

The cycle continued every day, up until Aladdin held onto Judal's shoulders and repeated the words back to him.

"I love you, Judal."

Judal's lips pressed against his again before he said it back. The sentiment being murmured until they were both asleep. When he woke up in the morning, free from his shackles, he looked over at Judal.

"You know, Chibi," Judal told him. "It was destiny to be like this. I knew there was something about you since the day Solomon and you found me." His red eyes looked over at him with a possessive look in them. "You're mine."

Aladdin closed his eyes at the statement, trying to calm the fear he had for the other.

"Chibi… I'm being talkative again. Talk to me," Judal demanded.

"Let me hold you," Aladdin murmured, earning an eyeroll before the other pulled him into his arms. He snuggled against the other's chest and shivered. There was nothing left of himself and nothing left of Judal. They were both hollow inside. Everyone around them had been killed.

What use was there to fighting anymore?

He couldn't hold on anymore. He couldn't keep fighting. His body felt tired. His will had been withered away trying to talk sense into Judal.

They were free and safe.

Aladdin leaned up and pressed his lips weakly to Judal's chin.

He belonged to Judal. There was no longer a past for him.

"I love you, Judal."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**You have reached the bad ending for my mafia au: The Lost Magi.**

**Congrats! **

**It's a pretty bad end for a lot of characters. If you want to read the real ending though, you can head to my tumblr. You might be rereading some parts, but you will find that things don't end like they do here. **

**Til then, my dear readers.**


End file.
